Hanyō
by Silabaris Legi
Summary: Sasuke es un mago sangre pura japonés que ha decidido ir a Hogwarts para huir de su pomposa familia. Naruto es un mestizo (en más de un sentido) que fue criado en UK para huir de la pomposa (es una manera de decirlo) familia de Sasuke. Sasunaru. AU. OOC
1. I Sasuke

**Summary:** Sasuke es un mago _sangre pura_ japonés que ha decidido irse a Hogwarts para huir de su pomposa familia. Naruto es un mestizo (en más de un sentido) que fue criado en Reino Unido para huir de la pomposa (es una manera de decirlo) familia de Sasuke.

 **Advertencias:** AU, Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse, lenguaje inapropiado.

 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes han sido modificados:**_

 **Deidara:** Deirdre Blast

 **Sabaku no Gaara:** Galahad "Gallaib" Grit

 **Yamanaka Ino:** Peggy Yamanaka

* * *

 **Hanyō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo I**. **_Sasuke_**

~o~

Corría el año 2000 de la cristiandad _muggle_ , año 12 de la era Heisei, 1421 de la Hégira y 1445 de la Edad Merliniana cuando Sasuke Uchiha por fin conoció la satisfacción de verse alejado de su familia. Pero ya que estamos hablando de un clan asfixiante y tradicionalista cuyo renombre trascendía en la historia hasta la jodida era Kofun, en apoyo a nuestro protagonista vamos a ponernos rebeldes y usaremos el fiel calendario gregoriano de los _sangre_ _sucia_. Así por molestar.

Ser un Uchiha no era tarea sencilla y Sasuke lo sabía bien.

Por muchas razones.

No hablaremos de todas aquí.

Una de ellas (y no la peor) era que su prestigiosa y afamada familia de magos imperiales, era prácticamente omnipresente en el país del sol naciente. O al menos en lo que al Japón mágico se refería.

Los venerables guardianes del Onmyōdō (la única de las cinco disciplinas mágicas ancestrales que aún se practicaba) eran el único clan en posesión de su propio Ministerio, el cual presidía actualmente su padre Fugaku hasta que Itachi –su hermano mayor–, tuviera la talla suficiente para sucederlo. A Sasuke aquello lo traía sin cuidado. No podría importarle menos el puesto de Ministro de Onmyō, muchas gracias, así como tampoco podría estar más aliviado por el hecho que su nombre jamás sería mencionado para la candidatura al cargo, al menos no mientras Itachi viviera y su padre gozara de buena salud (el muy cabrón). Eso estaba bien, podía vivir con eso.

Lo que Sasuke realmente detestaba de ser Uchiha era que nadie en toda la maldita nación podía hacer a un lado su apellido. A su alrededor, el mundo siempre estaba consciente de quién era él, de lo que se suponía que era capaz, de lo que debería estar haciendo y de lo que exigiría a los demás tan sólo por existir. En fin, sus deberes y potestades. Y si bien muchas veces resultaba ventajosa la zalamería del resto de mortales hacia su deslumbrante persona, a medida que fue creciendo, toda esa atención se volvió una cruz de lo más fastidiosa.

Su cabello negro de azulados reflejos, su mirada de carbón al rojo y la pálida piel marmórea no ayudaban. Los perfectos rasgos Uchiha eran inconfundibles incluso a la distancia (según él mismo pudo comprobar al escapar a toda velocidad de un grupo de _fan_ _girls_ que lo detectaron a más de trescientos metros por sobre el nivel del mar cuando montaba su escoba de _quidditch_ cerca del monte Suribachi en un día nublado), porque en esa parte del mundo, la gente amarilla no escaseaba precisamente, sin embargo su tono completamente blanco e insípido era casi una curiosidad para sus coterráneos, como si más que sólo un apellido, los Uchiha fueran una etnia aparte.

Así no se podía desaparecer, no señor. El Ministerio de Onmyō situaba su sede en Kioto, la capital mágica del país, pero las garras de Fugaku atravesaban el archipiélago japonés de parte a parte. Si bien el Emperador actual no tenía mucho interés en los Onmyōji y trataba de acudir a ellos lo menos posible –provocando la furia e indignación de todos los miembros del clan, cabe mencionar–, los Uchiha seguían siendo una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico oriental (la tradición _coffcoff_ eldinero _coffcoff_ tiraba), y huir a cualquier sitio estaba fuera de las posibilidades de Sasuke, al menos de momento. Algo tenía que hacer.

Fue así que con nueve años comenzó a idear un cuidadoso plan de fuga y luego de diversos sucesos resultó que Inglaterra sería su mejor opción. Consiguió implantar en su padre la idea de que era una excelente decisión el enviar a su hijo menor a estudiar en Hogwarts. Y sí, "implantar" era la palabra. Hasta la fecha, Fugaku todavía cree que fue su propio designio y no una manipulación de Sasuke.

Aún así, cuando una mañana de julio Sasuke despertó siendo un chico de once años, Hogwarts acababa de pasar por uno de sus peores momentos (llámese _La Batalla de Hogwarts_ ), donde un mago tenebroso había enviado a su pequeño ejército de chalados Mortífagos a destruir el castillo. A nuestro protagonista le daba igual que Voldemort fuera un tirano psicópata y genocida, eso a cualquiera le podía pasar, pero si había algo que jamás le perdonaría a esa serpiente sin nariz, era que por su culpa la escuela británica quedó sumida en tal desorden administrativo que ni ese año ni el siguiente aceptaron su solicitud para entrar. Tenían tanto papeleo, graduaciones atrasadas, archivos perdidos y obras de reconstrucción, que la admisión de estudiantes extranjeros fue descartada hasta que las cosas finalmente se normalizaron.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva al punto de partida de esta historia: año 2000 del calendario de los _muggles_ globalizados. Primero de septiembre, hora de la cena. Sasuke Uchiha, el único niño de trece años entre los treinta y seis que entraban a Hogwarts por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba sentado en un taburete en medio de un gran comedor. Frente a él se imponían cuatro enormes mesas abarrotadas de ruidosos chiquillos y sobre su elegante cabeza llevaba puesto un horrible sombrero puntiagudo, completamente destartalado. Aquello le arruinaría el estiloso peinado, pensó. Tampoco era que se preocupara mucho por esas cosas, claro está. El cabello se le quedaba en esa posición tan llamativa naturalmente, no usaba gel para fijarlo, para nada...

– _Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh?_ –dijo una voz profunda en su cabeza. Arrugó el ceño–. _Mmm... veo mucha inteligencia en ti..._

–Hn –contestó el chico, lacónico. No hacía falta recalcar lo obvio, por Susanoo.

El sombrero rió, condescendiente.

– _Y muy decidido también, por supuesto, ya que has llegado tan lejos de casa, tan sólo por tu tenacidad._

–Hn.

– _A ver, a ver... pareces voluntarioso... pero muy inteligente y prudente también..._

–Déjame en Slytherin –ordenó, con una descortesía tan mecánica y rotunda que casi no resultaba ofensiva.

– _Oh, ¿Slytherin? ¿Estás seguro?_

Claro que estaba seguro. Era la mesa con menos gente de las cuatro. Probablemente ningún alumno quería pertenecer a esa casa luego que la filosofía Purista quedara aplastada en la última guerra hacía tan poco tiempo. A él le daba igual. La verdad sea dicha, su familia era en extremo supremascista, siendo aquel uno de los principales motivos por los cuales el Emperador de Japón los prefería de lejos y con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. En su país, los _sangre_ _sucia_ habían ganado esa batalla hacía siglos y los Uchiha representaban un rancio y solitario bastión en defensa de los obsoletos ideales de los _sangre_ _pura_. A Sasuke no le importaba, por supuesto. Él era perfecto porque era Uchiha, y ningún _muggle_ , mestizo o mago puro se le podía comparar. Le era indiferente el tipo de sangre de las personas, pero estaba muy lejos de defender alguno de los dos bandos. No había ido a Hogwarts para hacer amigos, todo lo que quería era dejar atrás su legado en un lugar donde nadie se lo recordara. Y la gente era molesta siempre. Mientras más vacía la casa, mejor.

–Hn.

–...

–...

– _¿Y no prefieres Ravenclaw? Creo que Ravenclaw te-..._

–Slytherin.

– _Pero en Ravenclaw-..._

–Dije Slytherin.

– _Ya, pero soy yo quien-..._

El sombrero se cortó repentinamente mientras por la mente de Sasuke corrían una tras otra más de veinte maneras diferentes de destrozar un sombrero mágico y hacer que pareciera un accidente.

La voz profunda volvió a reír, aunque con cierto tinte de aprensión.

– _Muy bien, muy bien... si tanto insistes, tu casa será..._ ¡SLYTHERIN! –gritó para todo el enorme salón.

Con su característica indiferencia, Sasuke se quitó el Sombrero Seleccionador de la cabeza y caminó con paso seguro hacia la mesa de las serpientes en medio de aplausos aislados que no causaron efecto alguno en él. Ni un músculo de su cara dio señales de vida cuando se sentó junto a un chico rubio de cabello largo y sedoso que lo miró con maliciosa simpatía.

–¡Hey! –le saludó el extraño, desde una cómoda posición apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de su mano–. Pero qué _japonesito_ tan lindo, ¿hn?

El aludido sólo alzó una ceja, sentado de brazos cruzados, inmutable. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que parecía una chica lo llamara "lindo"?

Un resoplido se oyó desde el otro lado del rubio.

–En serio Dei, con nombre y cara de niña, tú no eres quien para tratar de avergonzar al nuevo –dijo un chico pelirrojo asomándose para quedar a la vista de Sasuke. Tenía profundas sombras bajo unos ojos verdes y aterradores, cuyas cejas eran tan pálidas y escasas, que se hacía difícil distinguirlas sobre la lechosa piel–. ¿Uchiha, no? –estiró la mano sin hacer caso del gesto ofendido de Dei–. Soy Galahad, Galahad Grit.

–Querrás decir Gallaib, ¿hn? –se burló su compañero mientras Sasuke estrechaba el saludo por detrás del rubio, correspondiendo a la cortesía occidental.

El mencionado suspiró con cierto fastidio, apenas perceptible en su estoica expresión.

–Larga historia. Me dicen Gallaib –su tono de voz era grave y monótono, pero no parecía estar molesto; era como si aquella fuera la única forma en que sabía expresarse–. Y este idiota es Deirdre Blast, tal como lo oyes –añadió, señalando al otro más risueño.

–Blast para ti, _japonesito_ –exclamó–. Nada de confianzas, ¿hn?

Aunque Sasuke hablaba muy bien el inglés (o eso le habían dicho siempre sus profesores y los extranjeros que visitaban Uchiha-jō), no tenía la experiencia necesaria para entender el apodo de Gallaib ( _"¿Guriibu? ¿Gureebu? ...Prefiero Garahaddo"_ ) o el terrible pecado de los padres de Deirdre al ponerle un nombre tan cursi, así que sólo asintió porque tampoco le importaba. No quería ni intentar pronunciar "Deirdre" en voz alta ( _"¿Eso era una 'L' o una 'R'? ¿Y cuál es la maldita diferencia, de todas formas?"_ ), así que Blast estaba bien para él ( _"Burasto"_ ). Le irritó un poco que el tal Blast tuviera esa muletilla tan molesta, aunque mucho no podía hablar porque a su manera, él tenía la misma.

–Hn.

Y fue entonces que de pronto todos sus sueños estuvieron a punto de irse al carajo...

–¡Oh, pero qué guapo! –un tono algo estridente resonó en su oreja justo al instante en que alguien le tiraba del brazo.

Ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que Blast y Galahad la reprendieran.

–¡Shhh!

–Yamanaka, ¿quieres callarte? ¡Aún no acaba la ceremonia, nos van a regañar!

" _¡¿Yamanaka?!"_

Sasuke miró en estado de shock a la rubia que se sentó en el lugar vacío a su lado (si bien sólo su hermano Itachi habría sido capaz de notar su extrema turbación), tocándolo mucho más de lo que las formas japonesas considerarían correcto. Tenía el pelo platinado en realidad, y los ojos azules, ¿de verdad era ese su apellido? _"Por favor, no."_

Había hecho su tarea. Por esa época el Reino Unido contaba con más de 58 millones de habitantes, de los cuales sólo el 8,02 porciento eran inmigrantes y de esa cantidad, tan sólo un 0,8 porciento eran residentes japoneses. Teniendo en cuenta que dentro de la población mágica ese porcentaje de extranjeros se reducía al 0,056 (más el ingreso per cápita, el grosor de los calderos de peltre por sobre los de oro macizo, las tasas de mortandad mestiza, la baja natalidad de los _sangre limpia_ y el aumento en el tráfico de ayahuasca de la última década), podríamos decir que nuestro Sasuke no tenía muchas expectativas de toparse con compatriotas en la escuela. ¡De hecho tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la posibilidad de no encontrarse a ninguno! ¡Por las gónadas del tanuki!

–¿Yamanaka? –preguntó simplemente con entonación grave y rostro imperturbable, pero deseando llorar (muy masculinamente).

La chica le sonrió con mayor simpatía. Se fijó en que su largo pelo iba amarrado en una coleta alta de caballo, mientras que su flequillo le cubría parte de la cara, al igual que a Blast. Ambos lucían similares, aunque si la miraba bien, los ojos de ella sí que tenían un desalentador rastro de párpados orientales. _"No, no, no, no, no."_

–Me puedes decir Peggy –ofreció amablemente–, es mi nombre. Y... no, no soy japonesa –añadió como si se disculpara por ello–. Quiero decir, mi padre lo era pero en realidad nunca he ido a Japón ni hablo nada del idioma –terminó con una risita apenada, rascándose la nuca.

Probablemente creía que él se había decepcionado, pero no podría estar más aliviado al respecto, así que sólo atinó a sonreír de vuelta (lo cual equivalía a curvar dolorosamente una de las esquinas de su boca tres milímetros hacia arriba).

–Uchiha Sasuke –le tendió la mano, que ella apretó arrebolada entre las suyas.

No era lo más inteligente de decir, ya que su nombre había sido mencionado con anterioridad durante la ceremonia, pero quería ver de primera mano la reacción de la chica ante su apellido.

–Oye, y dime, ¿cuántos años tienes, Sasuke? Te ves mayor que los otros nuevos –perfecto, no lo conocía.

–Tengo trece –contestó, también a Blast y a Galahad, que estaban pendientes de su respuesta.

El rubio trinó un burlesco resoplido:

–¡Te vas a graduar cuando seas anciano, ¿hn?!

Sasuke no se alteró. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo retardado que era el chico y no merecía la pena enfadarse. A decir verdad, la forma en que se mofaba de él resultaba extrañamente... refrescante.

–¿Ibas a otra escuela en tu país? –quiso saber el pelirrojo.

Asintió:

–Mahōtokoro.

–¿Mahōtokoro? –inquiró Peggy con grandes ojos–. ¿Es una escuela de magia también?

Asintió otra vez:

–Hogwarts aceptó mis calificaciones y entraré a tercero, conforme a mi edad.

La chica exclamó tan fuerte que de no ser porque la ceremonia había acabado y el resto de los estudiantes aplaudía, probablemente habrían llamado la atención de todo el gran comedor.

–¡Eso es genial! –decía, sin dejar de batir palmas por inercia, con expresión emocionada–. ¡Seremos compañeros de clase!

Por más que lo intentó fue incapaz de ver la parte "genial" de compartir clases con ella, pero no dijo nada porque deseaba pasar desapercibido en su nueva vida, lo cual implicaba no perturbar a la gente ruidosa.

Cuando el banquete comenzó, Sasuke trató de armarse un plato guardando la mayor similitud posible con su cena japonesa, aunque los sabores eran indiscutiblemente diferentes. Supo que tendría que ejercitarse aún más de lo que entrenaba en casa porque la comida parecía ostensiblemente más pesada, y se preguntó si en Hogwarts habría algún club de artes marciales. Cuando envió su solicitud, ciertamente ya sabía que, al contrario que en Mahōtokoro, el entrenamiento físico no formaba parte de la malla curricular de los estudiantes ingleses. Por suerte él ya llevaba un programa preparado para no abandonar sus prácticas de ninjutsu y taijutsu.

Durante la comida, Blast y Galahad le contaron que ellos eran alumnos de tercero también, y le ofrecieron su ayuda y asistencia ante cualquier duda o problema que pudiera tener en cualquier momento. Las cosas estaban difíciles para la casa Slytherin, ya que por primera vez en décadas contaban con muchos menos integrantes que su eterna rival, la casa Gryffindor. Al parecer muchos estudiantes habían sido hijos de Mórtífagos (o Mortífagos mismos) durante la última guerra. Volver a la escuela no representaba una opción para ellos, asustados como estaban por las represalias, o bien demasiado rencorosos por pertenecer al bando perdedor.

Finalmente, se enteró que tendría que compartir dormitorio con ellos, lo cual no le sorprendía del todo aunque sí lo fastidiaba bastante. Él nunca había compartido habitación en su vida. Mahōtokoro no alojaba a todos sus estudiantes, sólo a aquellos que lo requiriesen y no era su caso; él regresaba a casa todos los días por la red _Irori_ de Japón, bastante exclusiva por lo demás, ya que la mayoría de las viviendas modernas no la tenían incorporada. En general, la numerosa población mágica de su país utilizaba las vías _Genkan_ , pero eran un caos en hora punta y Sasuke raramente viajaba en ellas, si bien su hogar tenía conexión con ambas. Afortunadamente ninguna de las dos estaba conectada a la red _Flú_ británica, salvo en puntos específicos que raramente eran usados por el pueblo llano, así que definitivamente no vería a su familia en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke alzó una despectiva ceja cuando tocó cantar el ridículo e indigno himno de Hogwarts. Al parecer Reino Unido tenía muchas cosas a las cuáles debería aprender a adaptarse. Pero estaba bien, pensó. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente capaz de alcanzar un poder muchísimo mayor que el de su hermano o incluso su padre. El camino hacia su independencia comenzaba ahora. Por fin dejaría de estar bajo la sombra de Itachi, bajo la reprobación de Fugaku. Por fin miraría a su alrededor sin encontrarse con todas esas sonrisas falsas y actitudes solícitas cargadas de miedo, envidia o admiración ciega. Desde ese momento, cada vez que intimidara a alguien sería por su propio mérito y no por su apellido. Y aquello sonaba muy bien.

...Se imaginarán la frustración de nuestro protagonista al darse cuenta que, en efecto, sí había otro japonés en Hogwarts. Y uno que conocía perfectamente el legado Uchiha.

 **~o0°0o~**

* * *

 **Nota:** Las divagaciones de pronunciación de Sasuke no están en rōmaji oficial, preferí guiarme sólo por el sonido... más o menos. Gallaib se pronuncia algo así como _g'leib_ (si el hablante es inglés), y si un japonés escucha eso (sobretodo si lo dices rápido) lo más probable es que le cueste bastante distinguir los katakanas con que ellos hacen la equivalencia (salvo que ya conozca la palabra de antemano). En este caso, los katakanas para Gallaib creo que son ガリブ, que en rōmaji es _Garibu_ , pero no creo que a Sasuke le suene así cuando lo escucha por primera vez.

En el caso de Blast, los katakanas son ブラスト que en rōmaji es _Burasuto_ , pero al igual que Sasuke es pronunciado como _Saske_ , Burasuto suena como _Burasto_.

Para qué hablar de Deirdre, que a mí me suena como a _Dí'rdhri?_ _Díardrwi?_ ...algo así n,ñ, los katakanas son ディアードレ, Diādore en rōmaji, que nos suena como _Diáadore_. Pero es difícil que un japo lo traduzca al katakana sólo de oídas, así que estoy asumiendo que Sasuke entendió algo así como _Diuruduri_ o quizás qué xD, y obviamente para él la L y la R es casi lo mismo (en inglés, porque en español es más fácil la distinción). En fin, la pronunciación para "Dei" no debería ser un problema para nadie, pero ellos no tienen esa confianza todavía xD.

Lamento que las notas sean tan largas xP... hasta la próxima!


	2. II Naruto

**Advertencias:** Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse.

 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica. ¡No sé escirbir comedia, ¿vale?!

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Algunos nombres de los personajes han sido modificados:**_

 **Mei Terumī:** May Terumī

 **Rock Lee:** Peter Might

 **Uzumaki Karin:** Karin Maelstrom

* * *

 **Hany** **ō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo II.** _**Naruto**_

~o~

–Mierda, mierda, mierda... –murmuraba un angustiado y sudoroso chico rubio que corría por King's Cross con el corazón a punto de atorársele en la tráquea.

Eran las once y tres minutos de la mañana de un 1 de septiembre del año 2000. Sí, 2000. Ese mismo año en que se suponía que el mundo se iba a acabar y no lo hizo. No se acabó cuando Naruto esperó las campanadas del Big Ben en la Plaza Trafalgar junto a su madre y su amiga Karin a las cero horas del 1 de enero. Tampoco se acabó el 5 de febrero en un día de la tierra, cuando comenzó el año del Dragón de Metal y lo celebraron en Chinatown del Soho _muggle_ , no. El mundo pasó de largo la Hégira en abril, y si no tomó nota del Imbolc ni de Yule, menos se iba a inmutar con el solsticio invernal del hemisferio sur en julio, claro que no. Porque venía a ser que el mundo era un jodido cabrón que se la había tomado con Naruto y tenía que elegir acabarse justo un primero de septiembre en la mañana, cuando él tenía que tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts a fuerza de quedarse sin hogar por el resto del año.

Jodida vida.

–¡Demonios! –gruñó, frente al portal del andén 9 ¾.

El reloj de la estación marcaba las once con siete y su mano reposaba sobre una sólida estructura de ladrillos que no se iba a disipar para él. Un brusco empellón lo sacó de su miseria por unos segundos, sólo para darle aviso del atasco que estaba provocando al quedarse ahí parado como un idiota mientras los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaban a salir. El paso se abría en sentido contrario una vez que el tren se marchaba con la panza llena de mágicos retoños ingleses.

No queriendo llamar la atención de ningún mago adulto curioso, Naruto se apresuró a alejarse. Era cierto que el hechizo que su abuelo había usado para encoger su baúl lo ayudaba bastante a pasar desapercibido, pero aún así podía resultar extraño para los magos el ver a un chico en edad de ir a Hogwarts de pie junto a la entrada del andén 9 ¾ con cara de perro apaleado. Tal vez si esperaba cerca de allí podría ver salir a la señora Maelstrom o al señor Might (los padres de sus amigos) y preguntarles si podían ayudarlo a llegar a la escuela de otra manera, pero luego lo pensó mejor y corrió hacia la calle. No quería que le preguntaran por qué ni su madre ni el viejo pervertido lo estaban acompañando esta vez. No quería mentir, era malo en ello.

Se metió al McDonald's de Crestfield y pidió un menú estándar para luego esconderse entre las mesas menos visibles del local, la espalda contra la muralla y los ojos vigilando la entrada. No era que le gustara especialmente la comida de esa cadena (aunque los helados no estaban tan mal) pero Naruto sabía mezclarse entre los _muggles_ estupendamente, y no sería raro ver a un chico solo de su edad comprando comida poco saludable cerca de la estación.

Desde que tenía memoria, Naruto siempre había vivido entre dos mundos con su madre y su abuelo. Eran magos inmigrantes del archipiélago japonés, y como tales habrían destacado bastante en la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra si no fuera porque habían desarrollado la mayor parte de su vida en el mundo _muggle_. Namikaze Kushina, su madre, había encontrado empleo como enfermera en diferentes hospitales a lo largo de los años, mientras que su abuelo Jiraiya era un escritor de variados géneros que publicaba bajo distintos seudónimos en editoriales _muggles_. Nunca se quedaban en el mismo lugar por demasiado tiempo. Desde que tenía memoria, Naruto siempre había vivido escondiéndose.

De hecho, el período más prolongado viviendo en un mismo sitio había sido su estadía en Hogwarts. El año en que cumpliría once, estaban viviendo en Edimburgo y la carta de la escuela no tardó en llegar. No era del todo sorprendente ya que la mayor parte de su niñez la pasó en Gran Bretaña, si bien viajando de un lado a otro en el mundo _muggle_. Así fuera el MI5 o el Ministerio de Magia, probablemente sería una pesadilla intentar encontrarlos, ya que el infalible trío que formaban Naruto, Kushina y Jiraiya, nunca estaba disponible. Ellos seguían las reglas de ambos mundos para desaparecer. Tenían diferentes identidades _muggles_ y diferentes varitas que podían modificar su firma mágica sutilmente. El primer hechizo en lengua occidental que Naruto aprendió fue el _glamour_ , aunque ahora que estaba en la nómina de la escuela ya no podía realizarlo fuera de ella.

Con todo, Naruto no pensaba que le fuera posible asistir a Hogwarts. Sólo un puñado de magos ingleses iban ahí, apenas cuarenta por generación, y ser el único con nombre japonés lo haría resaltar entre tan pocos alumnos. Habiendo otras escuelas de magia en Reino Unido (aunque ninguna tan prestigiosa como Hogwarts), pensó que sería mejor elegir una más discreta. Además, sabía que en Irlanda se hallaba uno de los pocos monasterios de Onmyō que se ocultaban de la jurisdicción japonesa. No era fácil encontrar uno ya que eran fuertemente perseguidos por el clan Uchiha y cada par de décadas se esparcían rumores falsos sobre su ubicación, pero a él no le importaría comenzar una búsqueda. Su padre, Minato Namikaze, había estudiado en uno y Naruto contemplaba seriamente seguir sus pasos.

Pero su familia lo alentó para ir a Hogwarts. "No te preocupes", había dicho Kushina. "Mientras no te relacionen con mi apellido de soltera, todo estará bien". Y así había sido. Todo iba bien hasta aquel verano. Naruto encontró amigos, y la perspectiva no podía ser más feliz para él. Por primera vez en su vida no tuvo miedo de encariñarse con la gente. Eran magos, así que no tenía que ocultarles su naturaleza (o la mayor parte de ella) como hizo en la escuela pública, pero lo mejor de todo era que no se separaría de ellos durante los próximos siete años. ¡Tendría tiempo para conocerlos! El universo por fin parecía haber hecho una tregua con Naruto.

...Hasta que llegaron las noticias a Kiritown, que por esa época era el único enclave japonés de la Inglaterra mágica.

De entre todos los lugares que recorrieron, Naruto y su familia nunca vivieron en Kiritown, a pesar de que los Namikaze fueron sus fundadores hacía más de cien años. Se trataba de un barrio tan pequeño que se escondía muy fácilmente cerca de los Callejones Intrazables de Londres. Tenían su propia escuela, acreditada por el Ministerio Británico de Magia, pero no alojaba a más de una veintena de alumnos porque en general, los niños magos orientales que vivían en Europa preferían ir a las escuelas de Toledo en España, como el Instituto Bó Yáng o la Academia Perlesvaus, que reunían a sabios e intelectuales de todo el mundo e impartían las clases en diferentes idiomas.

Como fuera, Kushina nunca quiso vivir en Kiritown, tal vez porque era demasiado reducido como para ofrecer un buen escondite, tal vez porque su suegra también residía allí. Empero, Jiraiya continuamente visitaba el barrio, y fue un día de junio que regresó a casa con semblante preocupado, dando las primeras señales de que el mundo de Naruto comenzaría a cambiar:

– _Abrirán el punto_ Irori _de la Residencia del Mizukage –anunció el hombre de blanca melena aleonada, en cuanto se sentó a la mesa._

 _La Mizukage, May Terum_ _ī, era la líder administrativa de Kiritown, y la única, además del Ministro de Magia, con conexión a la red_ Irori _en todo Reino Unido. Kushina, quien acababa de servir la cena, se quedó a medio camino de entregarle a Naruto un cuenco de arroz; su largo pelo rojo ondeando por la brusquedad con que se volteó hacia su padre._

– _¿Quién viene?_

 _No era típico que la gente utilizara las redes de fuego para viajar de un continente a otro. Lo normal era usar_ trasladores _, como habían hecho ellos cuando abandonaron Japón. No se conectaba un punto_ Irori _desde Japón a Gran Bretaña por nada. Tenía que ser para alguien importante._

– _..._

– _Papá –insistió._

– _Creo que es hora de irnos de nuevo._

 _Naruto se puso en pie de golpe, pero su madre no lo dejó hablar._

– _¿Quién ha llegado, padre? ¡Habla ya-_ ttebane _!_

– _Uchiha –enunció, sombrío._

 _La mujer se apresuró a dejar el pocillo de su hijo sobre la mesa, antes que se le cayera de las manos._

– _¿Los Uchiha? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, llena de aprensión._

 _A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido sin tener noticias del sangriento clan, su sólo nombre la ponía en alerta. Todos sus mecanismos de defensa en pie de guerra. La astucia de los Onmy_ _ōji Uchiha no era algo que ella se tomara a la ligera. Sabía que vendrían algún día, aún si pasaban décadas. Nunca dejaría de vigilar por sobre su hombro._

– _¿Eso significa que nos han encontrado, viejo? –Naruto preguntó, su voz tensa._

 _Eso sería malo. Muy malo. Estaba feliz en Hogwarts, como nunca pensó que lo estaría en ninguna parte, ¿tendrían que irse del país? ¿Cambiar de escuela?_

– _No lo sé. Nadie sabe demasiado, sólo que abrirán la red en Julio para que un Uchiha llegue._

– _¿Por qué en Kiritown? –indagó ella–. ¿No deberían los Uchiha llegar directamente al Ministerio?_

– _No lo sé, querida, tal vez no vienen por asuntos políticos._

– _¡Maldición! –exclamó Naruto, estrellando su trasero contra la silla al dejarse caer pesadamente en ella. Luego hundió la cabeza en una de sus manos. Suspiró–. ¿...A dónde iremos? –dejó escapar en un susurro resignado. Él entendía, después de todo._

 _El silencio envolvió a los últimos tres miembros sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki. Su instinto de preservación los había mantenido así durante años. Juntos. Eran una familia y habían pasado por muchas dificultades en el pasado, pero así era como enfrentaban todo._

– _Tú no vas a ninguna parte –declaró la hermosa y valiente mujer con un destello de fuego en su mirada violeta, sus ojos fijos en el abatido chico frente a ella–. El abuelo y yo nos encargaremos –su expresión se suavizó con el afecto que profesaba hacia su hijo–, pero tú seguirás en Hogwarts._

– _P-pero, mamá..._

– _Ella tiene razón, Naruto –dijo Jiraiya–. Aún no sabemos quién viene exactamente. Tal vez sólo es un miembro menor del clan Uchiha. Tal vez sólo están haciendo turismo... no lo sabemos, pero si te sacamos de la escuela repentinamente, podríamos llamar su atención._

– _Saldré de Inglaterra, pero tú estarás seguro bajo la tutela de McGonagall. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse que estás relacionado conmigo, hijo._

– _¡Pero eres mi madre!_

– _Pero ellos no saben que Kushina Uzumaki tuvo un hijo, y nuestro apellido ahora es Namikaze._

– _Es lo más seguro por ahora –asintió Jiraiya–. Nos alejaremos por un tiempo, pero tú te quedarás. Tenemos que averiguar a qué se debe su visita._

– _¿Y dónde voy a quedarme? ¿Dónde se irán ustedes? –terció Naruto, con el ceño fruncido._

 _Padre e hija se observaron pensativos. No podían dejar a Naruto con cualquiera pero tampoco era buena idea que se quedara solo, aún si el chico era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Llamaría mucho más la atención que el único alumno japonés de Hogwarts se hubiese independizado antes de cumplir los trece años, justo cuando un miembro del prestigioso clan Uchiha arribaba en el país. Sabían que la escuela mantenía los archivos de sus alumnos en estricto secreto y rara vez se les prestaba atención, pero mientras existiera el registro mágico con el domicilio de cada estudiante, siempre cabría la posibilidad de que alguien indeseado lo leyera. Por el momento, lo primero que debían hacer era asegurarse de que Naruto tuviera un perfil bajo y alejarlo de Kushina, el blanco principal. Jiraiya sonrió._

– _Oculto a la vista, como siempre, es la mejor opción._

Y eso es lo que nos lleva al punto de partida de esta historia: año 2000. Primero de septiembre, demasiado tarde para tomar un tren. No demasiado tarde para el acabose.

Nuestro chico rubio se levantó temprano esa mañana. Su madre y su abuelo habían desaparecido semanas atrás, dejando a Naruto viviendo en Kiritown con su abuela paterna, Tsunade Namikaze (aunque ella prefería su apellido de soltera). Se llevaba bien con la despampanante vieja, y sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero era imposible que se sintiera cómodo cuando sabía que su familia se estaba escondiendo en alguna parte y él no estaba con ellos.

Todo empeoró cerca de las nueve de la mañana, cuando Naruto recién se preparaba el desayuno en la casa de su abuela.

–Shizune dejó las sobras de la cena en la nevera –comentó Tsunade, entrando a la cocina con cara de resaca.

–Todavía nos queda ramen –rechazó el chico, a la vez que vertía agua caliente en un envase de ramen instantáneo.

La mujer bufó con hastío. Naruto sabía que era una anciana pero lucía como si estuviera en sus treintas... o veintes. El cabello rubio se le acomodaba en dos coletas bajas sin ningún atisbo de canas. Sus pechos enormes permanecían erguidos, aunque su pose era a veces algo desgarbada, sobretodo cuando bebía demasiado. Su ropa tampoco era la de una abuela precisamente. Nada en ella lo era, por eso a su nieto no le sorprendía la falta de paciencia de Tsunade.

–Mira, crío –espetó con rudeza–, me vale un carajo si te enfermas del estómago por atiborrarte de comida instantánea, pero como se entere la loca de tu madre, me va a dar la lata durante semanas. Así que haz lo que te digo y desayuna lo que Shizune te dejó.

Naruto sonrió. Aunque dijera eso, la vieja lo había consentido dejándole comprar en el Japan Centre de los _muggles_ todo el ramen que quiso durante el mes que estuvo viviendo con ella.

–¡Te estoy ayudando, vieja! Tú no te vas a comer todos estos envases.

–Puedo donarlos a la caridad, niño.

–¡¿Quéee?! ¡Pero si dijiste que me los empacarías para llevar al colegio! –la acusó, apuntándola con el dedo, mientras ella misma abría el refrigerador para dejar en la encimera el bentō que Shizune había preparado la noche anterior.

–Si no te comes esto –lo amenazó, señalando la comida casera–, no pienso encogerte ningún paquete, ¿me oyes?

Un puchero se tomó su cara completa, pero aún entre rezongos y refunfuños, Naruto se sentó bruscamente a la mesa para comer lo que se le decía. Había comprado varias cajas de ramen y que Inari lo condenara si dejaba que se perdieran. En Hogwarts no había ramen. Jiraiya había encogido su baúl antes de irse, pero él no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela y Tsunade era su única opción para compactar el resto de su equipaje.

Fue mientras él dejaba una taza de café ante la abuela –que ella aceptó frunciendo los labios porque prefería el sake por la mañana–, que una explosión desgarró el silencio a lo lejos, resonando en las paredes. Menos de un segundo después, la brillante y etérea figura de una babosa del tamaño de una ardilla entró flotando por la ventana con gracilidad.

– _¡Tunade-sama, alguien ha irrumpido en la residencia de la Mizukage!_ –dijo la babosa con el eco de la voz de Shizune.

Sólo habían estado a tiempo de ponerse en pie, pero Tsunade ya tenía su varita en la mano y se acercó a un costado de la ventana para mirar con cautela. Todo atisbo de una noche de alcohol había desaparecido de su hermoso rostro, despierto y temible ahora.

–¿Qué tan grave es la situación? –exigió la mujer, con autoridad, volviéndose en sus talones hacia la babosa translúcida.

– _¡Tsunade-sama, creo que debería irse! ¡Llévese al chico, rápido!_

Naruto y Tsunade intercambiaron una mirada de alerta. Comenzaron a escuchar gritos y alboroto en la calle.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Shizune? –Naruto preguntó.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Tsunade ya había tomado una decisión. Bloqueó la ventana de la cocina con un hechizo no verbal y, acto seguido, agarró a su nieto por el brazo con fuerza inesperada para correr con él hacia el vestíbulo, dejando atrás el _patronus_ de su aprendiz, que no tardó en desaparecer.

–¿¡Dónde tienes tu equipaje?! –lo gritó.

–¡A-Aquí! –Narutó se dirigió a su mochila que descansaba en el recibidor junto a su sudadera y las zapatillas deportivas.

Ahogó un suspiro de alivio por tener todo listo para partir, ya que los ojos de Tsunade le ponían los pelos de punta. Se aterrorizaba de sólo pensar lo que la vieja le habría hecho en caso de no tener listas sus cosas.

–¡Ponte los zapatos, crío, pero ya!

Naruto obedeció, mientras la observaba acercarse a la chimenea y realizar conjuros para bloquearla. Se puso el polerón, asegurándose de usar la capucha, y luego se acomodó la mochila a la espalda. No dio más de dos pasos hacia su abuela cuando oyeron una segunda explosión en el barrio que hizo estremecer los muros de la casa.

–¿Pero qué mierda? –exclamó Naruto.

Kiritown jamás había sido atacado antes, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort había ascendido al poder. Incluso si a veces ocurrían asaltos y redadas en los Callejones Diagon, Knockturn o Diamond, que estaban cerca, nunca se habían metido al barrio japonés; eran demasiado irrelevantes en la escena inglesa. Como única contestación, sólo recibió una fuerte sujeción en el brazo mientras Tsunade realizaba una aparición conjunta para llevarlos lejos de allí.

La vieja lo soltó cuando arribaron. Naruto miró a todos lados, sorprendido en medio de la vertiginosa mañana _muggle_ a las afueras de la estación Leicester Square.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que me llevarías a King's Cross.

En lugar de responder, ella lo volvió a agarrar por la ropa dirigiéndose calle arriba por Charing Cross Road, intentando no parecer más apurada que el resto de los _muggles_ que pasaban por allí de camino a sus quehaceres.

–¿Adónde vamos, vieja? –susurró.

–No te puedo llevar a tomar el tren todavía. Falta más de una hora para las once, primero quiero asegurarme que no te buscan a ti.

Naruto detuvo el paso.

–¿Crees qué...?

–No lo sé, Naruto, quiero ponerte a salvo antes de averiguar nada.

Asintió. Sabía el esfuerzo que su abuela estaba haciendo al correr con él por la ciudad en lugar de estar en Kiritown ayudando con el ataque. Saber que para ella era más importante su nieto antes que el enclave fundado por su clan, lo hacía sentir cierta cuota de orgullo, aunque no fuera una sorpresa.

Fueron a paso rápido hasta la estación de Tottenham Court y bajaron por la boca del subterráneo. No preguntó por qué iban a pie hasta una estación más lejos de aquella donde habían aparecido. Todo se trataba de maniobras de despiste que solían funcionar con los magos. Tomaron un metro y se bajaron dos estaciones más allá. Entonces se arrinconaron en el andén y Tsunade sacó un viejo teléfono móvil de su chaqueta verde y lo colocó en su oído. Naruto sabía que era sólo una carcasa vacía, dentro estaba el espejo mágico con que contactaba a Shizune.

Ella lo envió a sentarse lejos para que no escuchara, pero resultaba difícil conseguir que Naruto siguiera órdenes como esa, así que con el ajetreo de los trenes y la multitud como ruido de fondo, se enteró a medias que el ataque a Kiritown no fue aislado, sino que en el Callejón Diagon también hubo algunas tiendas que sufrieron daños. Aún no sabían nada del atacante, pero dejó su marca flotando sobre la residencia de la Mizukage, lo cual alarmó a ambos. Sin embargo, acordaron esperar una hora más para volver a contactarse.

Se movieron de una estación a otra, cambiando de líneas sin una ruta fija. Tsunade también sabía manejarse en el Londres _muggle_ aunque sus motivos para ello eran desconocidos para Naruto. Suponía que siendo madre de un hijo _squib_ , antes o después tuvo que aprender a vivir sin magia para darle a Minato la oportunidad de desarrollarse fuera de un mundo que lo rechazaría por su condición.

Se fueron acercando a King's Cross de manera lenta e indirecta, dando rodeos innecesarios para hacer tiempo hasta las once. Luego, cuando Shizune dio el segundo informe, no descubrieron nada sobre el atacante a Kiritown, salvo que su firma era una serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de una katana, pero no había ni rastro del autor. Al parecer no hubo bajas de civiles y May Terumī se encontraba bien. El Ministerio Británico de Magia ya tenía a todos los Aurores desplegados en los sitios del suceso y las alarmas se habían disparado entorno a la idea de un fanático seguidor de Voldemort.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort –afirmó Naruto, con el ceño fruncido.

La abuela asintió. La katana era claramente un indicativo japonés, aunado con el hecho de que atacaron Kiritown. Sin embargo, nada indicaba que la situación tuviera relación con Naruto o el clan Uzumaki. Tal vez era alguien que iba tras los Uchiha, ya que a mediados de julio uno de ellos había llegado a Inglaterra por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque los detalles de su visita eran manejados sólo por la Mizukage y nadie más lo había visto por el barrio.

–Escucha –Tsunade tomó a su nieto por los hombros, inclinándose para quedar a su altura–. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en todo Reino Unido por ahora. _Debes_ quedarte allí –acentuó el "debes" con seriedad–. Con un poco de suerte, descubriremos que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo o tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió con resignación. No había más que pudiera aportar, la vieja sabía lo que hacía. No existía ningún motivo real para pensar que el Uchiha que estaba en Inglaterra había venido a por ellos. Desconocían el móvil de los atentados que acababan de ocurrir. Simplemente, no tenía una legítima razón para ponerse paranoico. Un ataque como ese no era asunto de broma y la vieja tendría que estar en ese momento en el barrio japonés como representante de la familia fundadora, no con su nieto recorriendo Londres por subterráneo.

Con la preocupación en ambos rostros ellos se separaron, prometiendo entrar en contacto a penas hubiese novedades para contar. Naruto subió al metro en Euston Square y se quedó junto a la puerta. Tsunade no le apartó la vista de encima desde su posición en el andén. Las puertas se cerraron y quedaron frente a frente separados por el cristal empañado. El tren inició la marcha mientras su abuela se veía borrosa, sonriéndole con empatía.

~o0°0o~

Observó su reflejo en la mesa acrílica donde ahora estaba sentado, masticando sin entusiasmo una insulsa hamburguesa. Sus ojos azules lucían demacrados. Jiraiya siempre le decía que tenía un rostro igual al de su madre aunque con colores diferentes. Pero ella era bonita. Ciertamente, en aquel instante Naruto lucía de todo menos bien. En momentos así, las tres cicatrices de cada mejilla, que eran finas líneas simétricas, le parecían enormes y retorcidas.

Estaba asustado por su familia y lo que podía pasarles. Estaba asustado por la vieja. Él no temía por sí mismo, pero sabía que si algo le pasara, habría otras personas que se pondrían en peligro para ir en su ayuda. Era por eso que Naruto siempre se cuidaba. A su manera, claro. Ahora mismo, lo único que quería era irse con su madre y su abuelo a donde quiera que estuviesen, pero nadie de su familia lo deseaba cerca en esta ocasión. Todos le dijeron lo mismo: "ve a Hogwarts". ¡Ni que fuera un analfabeto _dattebayo_! Bufó, mirando enojado su comida. Sabía que querían lo mejor para él, pero... ¡era tan malditamente irritante!

Miró a su alrededor, McDonald's nunca sería su opción de comida, pero al momento de necesitar un escondite, servía bastante bien. No estaba lleno a esa hora, pero tenía la suficiente clientela como para que nadie se fijara en el muchachito encapuchado con _jeans_ gastados y una sudadera negra y naranja, que probablemente había sido enviado allí por sus padres para que no molestara por comida más tarde en el tren.

" _Vale, si tanto me quieren en la escuela, pues qué carajo..."_

Suspiró. El no tenía licencia de Aparición, así que tendría que llegar al colegio a la manera _muggle_. Era una suerte que estuviera en King's Cross. Tomaría un tren hasta Edimburgo y desde allí, el Autobús Noctámbulo escocés lo podía llevar a Hogsmeade.

Le esperaba un largo, largo y solitario viaje.

 **~o0°0o~**


	3. III Primer encuentro

**Advertencias:** AU,Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse.

 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica. Ok, no. Lo intenté, sí, pero me declaro incompetente. Seguiré tratando en los capítulos siguientes :(

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes han sido modificados (okey, parece que fueran todos, pero no n,ñ):**_

Sabaku no Gaara: Galahad "Gallaib" Grit

Deidara: Deirdre Blast

Yamanaka Ino: Peggy Yamanaka

Haku: Finn White

Uzumaki Karin: Karin Maelstrom

Tenten: Tenten Chang

Rock Lee: Peter Might

Inuzuka Kiba: Cain Lupin

Akimichi Chouji: Claud Autumn

* * *

 **Hanyō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo III. _Primer encuentro_**

~o~

Su primer día en Howgarts, Sasuke despertó de mala leche. El castillo era un monumental bloque de helada piedra entre las Tierras Altas. Incluso si aún era verano, las corrientes de aire frío recorrían los pasillos y escaleras. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la temperatura en las mazmorras. Porque era allí donde había acabado, ¡en las jodidas mazmorras! ¿En serio la casa Slytherin tenía que tener una ubicación tan tétricamente obvia? ¿Es que los fundadores no tenían imaginación para representar la villanía? Incluso si el lugar tenía chimeneas, al hallarse bajo el Lago Negro la calidez no era dominante precisamente, si bien el espectáculo era digno de verse. Las verdosas aguas al otro lado de las ventanas, entrelazaban la luz y la oscuridad, dejando atisbar profundos misterios para el observador curioso.

Pero estábamos enumerando las cosas malas. No había bañeras. Sólo los Prefectos tenían acceso a ellas, según le contaron sus compañeros de dormitorio, el resto de ellos debía conformarse con escuetas duchas. No es que Sasuke fuera un niño mimado, claro que no, pero de todas formas estaba acostumbrado al baño nocturno para relajarse luego de sus tan exigentes y tensos días. Aunque esperaba que este año, gracias a la afortunada distancia que guardaba de su padre y su hermano, la parte más estresante de su vida ya no fuera un gran problema. Al menos el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente y consiguió hechizar la temperatura ambiente del baño para no morir de hipotermia en lo que se quitaba la ropa. Tanto Galahad como Blast agradecieron lo último con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer, durante el invierno tenían que bañarse tomando poción pimentónica, y por poco desarrollaban adicción a la misma.

En la habitación de los chicos de tercero había cinco camas pero eran sólo ellos tres. Por lo visto todos los cursos de Slytherin sufrían ese déficit de alumnos. Peggy dormía sola en su cuarto porque era la única chica de tercer año; aunque gracias a ello, sus compañeros habían desarrollado amistades en otras casas.

Galahad parecía sufrir de insomnio y el fuego fatuo junto a su cama estuvo encendido casi toda la noche. Él dejó cerradas las cortinas de su dosel y Sasuke hizo lo propio con las suyas, pero el Uchiha tenía el sueño liviano y siempre permanecía alerta, por lo que le costó horrores quedarse dormido sabiendo que se encontraba en la misma habitación que otras dos personas y una de ellas estaba despierto mientras él era vulnerable. Para su mala suerte, el pelirrojo cayó rendido cerca de la madrugada, Sasuke lo siguió una vez que la luz por fin se apagó, y Blast era una marmota humana con un cerro de lagañas en cada ojo impidiéndole despertar. Ninguno de los tres estaba en condiciones a la hora en que deberían haberse levantado, y fue una escandalosa Peggy Yamanaka quien irrumpió en la habitación, arrastrándolos fuera de la cama de forma despiadada cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos no habían bajado al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

–¡ARRIBA TRÍO DE PEREZOSOS! ¡NI SE LES OCURRA QUE ME VAN A DEJAR SOLA EN LA PRIMERA CLASE!

Corrieron como si los persiguiera un ejército de Dementores; con el uniforme acomodado de cualquier manera sobre sus esculturales y babeables cuerpos, y con el estómago vacío.

–¿Qué nos toca ahora, hn? –preguntó Blast, jadeando escaleras arriba, sin detenerse.

–¡Defensa! –ladró la chica, ahorrándose el nombre completo de la asignatura–. ¡Con las cuatro casas, capullo! ¡Iba a ser la única serpiente allí!

–La más venenosa –sonrió Galahad, torcidamente.

–¡Mierda! ¡Está la Auror Jones este año, nos va agarrar odio si llegamos tarde! –chilló Blast.

La chica se quedó a medio camino de darle un capón a Galahad por su comentario y en su lugar hizo una mueca sufrida ante las palabras del rubio.

Sumando todo lo anterior, nuestro hermoso protagonista ahora lucía más bien como un _estreñido_ protagonista (bueno, más de lo habitual), por lo que sus nuevos compañeros se cuidaron de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial del susodicho. Con sueño, con hambre y con un potencial regaño por llegar tarde, Sasuke echaba humo por la cabeza y su mandíbula se apretaba. En realidad sus facciones por sí mismas podrían no enseñar su mal genio, pero el aura que emanaba era inconfundible y aterradora. Y él lo sabía. Sabía lo idiota que se ponía cuando estaba enfadado, y habiendo crecido en el riguroso entrenamiento de controlar sus emociones, prefirió ir en la retaguardia del grupo, guardando silencio.

Una vez llegaron al primer nivel, se dejó conducir por los otros chicos, ya que ellos conocían el camino. Doblaron por un pasillo y continuaron subiendo escaleras.

–Es en el tercer piso –le señaló Blast, jadeando.

Sasuke no estaba cansado, pero la ridícula distancia entre la sala común de Slytherin y el aula 3C de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hacía crecer su irritación. ¡No iban a llegar a tiempo!

–¡No, no, no, no! –oyó a Peggy exclamar en el momento en que la escalera por la que iban comenzó a moverse cuando se hallaban justo en medio.

–¡Tsk, maldición! –espetó Galahad, entre dientes.

–¡¿Tenía que ser ahora, hn?! –lloriqueó el rubio.

–¿Qué demonios...?

–¡Son estas malditas escaleras! –contestó Peggy, antes que Sasuke terminara la pregunta–. Nos olvidamos que se acomodan a esta hora.

Sin mediar otra palabra, siguieron corriendo hacia arriba para abordar el segundo piso y dar una vuelta más larga hasta la próxima escalera. El Uchiha no podía creer que siendo tan enorme y llena de magia, la escuela fuera tan poco práctica para su uso. Su ira crecía y crecía. ¡Jodidos ingleses! ¿Que no podían construir un castillo en condiciones? Dobló en una esquina, siguiendo a los demás, fastidiado porque no pudieran correr tan rápido como él. Si supiera el camino ya los habría dejado atrás. ¡Jodidos niñatos ingleses! ¿Tenían que ser tan lentos?

Iba tan sumergido en su rabia reconcentrada que casi no registró que a su costado, una de las armaduras que flanqueaban el paso a lo largo de casi todos los corredores, se hizo a un lado de forma repentina y demasiado rápido como para que Sasuke alcanzara a detener su carrera cuando tras ella se abrió un hueco en el muro.

Fue una ráfaga.

Un remolino de sol y dorado y azul y cielo y calor y viento y... Del umbral recién creado salió despedido un chico que al parecer corría a toda velocidad porque que tampoco él alcanzó a detenerse cuando, en una encrucijada del caprichoso y _tocapelotas_ Destino, se estrelló de lleno con Sasuke y ambos cayeron hechos un enredo de miembros muy poco elegante a mitad del pasillo. ¿Cómo vino a ser posible que ambos se las arreglaran para correr precisamente en la pendiente en que lo hicieron, a la velocidad en que lo hicieron, a la hora en que lo hicieron y a la altura en que lo hicieron, de manera que pudieran llegar justo a la misma coordenada al mismo tiempo y colisionar? Pues lo dicho. _Tocapelotas_.

– _¡Jodidos ingleses estúpidos!_ –soltó Sasuke en japonés, con los dientes apretados en una rápida maldición, desde su posición en el suelo–. ¡Quítate de encima, baboso! –agregó en inglés.

– _¡¿A quién llamas estúpido kattebayo?!_ –arremetió el desconocido despatarrado encima suyo, también en japonés, con una voz enérgica y contundente–. _¡KONO BAAKA!_

Sasuke ahogó un jadeo.

Y no soltó el aire.

Sus córneas casi se salen de su cuenca mientras miraba cómo este chico que apareció de la nada, emergiendo de un agujero en la pared ( _¡UN MALDITO AGUJERO EN LA PARED!_ ), hablando un japonés fluido con acento macarra, se ponía en pie de un salto para sacudirse la túnica. Era rubio y bronceado como si un rayito de sol se hubiese escapado de la gran estrella tan sólo para meterse al cuerpo de este niño. Tenía el par de ojazos más azules que Sasuke había visto nunca, abiertos y expresivos como un cielo. Un cielo que lo miraba enfadado y desafiante. _"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó. Tenía rasgos japoneses, ¡los tenía, maldición! Pero era tan rubio que parecía chiste, igual que la Yamanaka, ¡pero este sí que hablaba japonés! _"Mierda"_. Se fijó en su rostro, tres finas líneas se dibujaban paralelas en cada mejilla, no parecían cicatrices normales, y le recordaban los bigotes de un astuto kitsune.

–Nee, ¿estás bien? –Rayito de Sol se inclinó hacia él, pasando del enojo a la inquietud en el rango de un milisegundo. Probablemente porque Sasuke seguía mesmerizado en el suelo.

–Hn...

No alcanzó a articular nada porque sus compañeros de casa ya habían vuelto sobre sus pasos ante el jaleo.

–¡Sasuke! –Peggy casi se le tira encima, pero entonces se volteó hacia Rayito con reproche–. ¡Naruto! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no saltes así de la nada? ¡Vas a espantar al nuevo!

" _Naruto"_. Aceptó la mano de Galahad para ponerse en pie.

–¡Estaba apurado _dattebayo_! –el mencionado hizo un mohín al tiempo que Blast se le acercaba sonriente y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros con total confianza.

–¡Naruto! ¿Por qué no estabas anoche? Te buscamos en el tren y en el banquete, hn.

–Eh... sí... es que me tardé en llegar... un poco –dijo el chico ( _"Naruto"_ ), rascándose la nuca con embarazo. Su corbata e insignia tenían los colores rojo y dorado de los leones.

–No conocía este pasadizo –comentó Galahad, observando el hueco en la pared que ahora comenzaba a cerrarse dejando el muro liso, como si no hubiese ninguna puerta allí. La estatua también regresaba a su sitio.

–Me lo ha mostrado Nick esta mañana, cuando me vio apurado –contesto el Gryffindor.

Luego el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Rayito dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, que no por pequeña lucía menos grata ni menos sincera:

–Íbamos a ir con la directora para preguntar por ti, si no llegabas hoy.

El chico rió nerviosamente.

–Nah... no pasa nada, sólo un percance, yo-...

–¡Pues al menos haber avisado, tonto! –lo reprendía Peggy–. Los rojos tampoco sabían nada cuando les preguntamos.

–Y te perdiste la nueva adquisición, otro _japonesito_ , hn –continuó Blast.

–¡Cierto! ¡Sasuke, Naruto sí que es japonés! –sonrió la chica, con entusiasmo, procediendo a presentarlos–. Es Naruto Namikaze, de Gryffindor, aunque no es tan malo. Naruto, éste es Sasuke Uchi... ¿Uchilla?

–Uchiha –corrigió Galahad, porque él aún no recuperaba el control de su lengua, parecía completamente adherida a su paladar.

Fue entonces que lo vio. Un repentino cambio de expresión en los ojos azules de Rayito.

–U... Uchiha –murmuró, o más bien articuló de forma casi muda.

" _Mierda"_ , lo sabía. El chico sabía.

Los otros parecieron intrigados ante la reacción del Gryffindor.

–¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó Peggy.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración esperando a que Rayito contestara.

–¿Ah? No... –el chico lució nervioso–. Es decir... c-creo que me suena el nombre... –¿estaba asustado? Parecía asustado por alguna razón.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Qué sabía de los Uchiha?

–Creo que deberíamos apurarnos –dijo Galahad de pronto, inexpresivo–. Los saludos pueden esperar.

Todos dieron un bote al darse cuenta de que llevaban un buen rato en medio del pasillo. Si no iban lo suficientemente tarde antes, ahora sin duda que sí.

Corrieron.

~o0°0o~

–¡Señor Namikaze! ¿Haría el favor de prestar atención? –el rostro severo de una mujer de cabello oscuro recogido en una apretada coleta, estaba fijo en el rubio.

Naruto saltó en su asiento para enfrentar los ojos grises de Hestia Jones con una contrariada disculpa en los suyos.

–Eh... sí, sí... lo siento.

Finn, a su lado, le dio un codazo, mirándolo con un ceño fruncido que no afeaba en absoluto sus bellas facciones.

–¿Qué diablos pasa? –le susurró, cuando la profesora había volteado hacia la pizarra.

" _Pasa que mi madre y mi abuelo han tenido que huir a no-sé-dónde porque un miembro de la familia Uchiha vino a Inglaterra, aunque no tenemos idea de los motivos de dicha visita. Pasa que ayer atacaron el barrio japonés mientras yo estaba allí, y he tenido que salir huyendo con mi abuela, pero tampoco sabemos los motivos del ataque. Pasa que el Uchiha que llegó a mitad de julio es probablemente el mismo que ahora se encuentra sentado dos pupitres más atrás, y para quien tal vez tendré que pedir una orden de alejamiento porque no deja de mirarme como un maldito acosador."_

Naruto no podía decirle todo eso, claro, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero sabía que su amigo no dejaría el tema ahí.

Podía sentir los ojos de ónice agarrados a su nuca con el filo de kunais. Trató de voltear disimuladamente mientras recogía la pluma que "accidentalmente" había dejado caer al piso y lo vio. El Uchiha se sentaba junto a Peggy, y no le despegaba la mirada. Lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Era sólo un alumno de intercambio, ¿verdad? No tenía ninguna intención oculta, ¿verdad? Era imposible que supiera algo de él... ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿por qué carajo lo miraba así?

Para el resto del mundo mágico, Naruto era un Namikaze, de los Namikaze de Londres, los del barrio japonés. No era un apellido realmente conocido, pero quien estuviera interesado en él, llegaría a esa información de una forma u otra y nadie trataría de indagar más allá. Se sobreentendía que los Namikaze vivían en Kiritown –aun si no era su caso particular– y eso era lo único interesante acerca de ellos.

Pero algo había en ese Uchiha que le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Y si había venido a por los últimos Uzumaki? ¿O buscando Onmyōji renegados? Se veía joven para pertenecer al cuerpo ANBU del Ministerio de Onmyō, pero su madre le había contado a Naruto cómo es que entrenaban a los niños que elegían la Escuela Iga en lugar de Mahōtokoro. Si este Uchiha había escogido el Camino del Ninja en lugar del Camino del Onmyō, perfectamente a estas alturas podía ser una máquina de matanza y espionaje. Esto no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

–¡Señor Namikaze! –volvió a exclamar la profesora, con rudeza junto a él.

Naruto dio un bote en la silla al notar a Jones tan cerca, y sólo entonces fue consciente de su propia respiración que había comenzado a agitarse, sonando fuerte en sus oídos. Una mano traicionera se movió hasta su mejilla antes de que pudiera evitar el tic, y aunque quiso quitar las yemas de sus dedos que nerviosamente rozaban las cicatrices que tenía allí, fue incapaz de hacerlo.

–Lo siento... lo... ¿qué decía? –preguntó ridículamente.

Se esperó un castigo o como mínimo un regaño, sin embargo, en su lugar la mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se dirigió a Finn:

–Señor White, ¿podría acompañar al señor Namikaze a la enfermería?

Naruto volteó confuso hacia su compañero, quien ya estaba de pie. Lo agarró por un brazo, conminando a seguirlo.

–No, yo-...

–Vamos, Naruto –murmuró el hermoso chico, apremiante, con expresión preocupada.

Se puso en pie y casi tropieza al primer paso, porque por alguna razón, sus piernas eran de gelatina y el salón dio vueltas en su cabeza. Finn afirmó su presa y caminaron lo más rápidamente posible hacia afuera. Esperaba, contra todo pronóstico, no estar llamando la atención en ese momento. Cosa difícil en cualquier situación imaginable tratándose de él.

Apenas salieron del aula y cerraron la puerta, Naruto se reclinó contra la fría pared de roca en el pasillo y deslizó su espalda hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

–No, no hagas eso. Deja que Pomfrey te eche un ojo, estás pálido –Finn se arrodilló a su lado, con una mano en su hombro.

Negó con la cabeza apoyada en el muro, los ojos cerrados y respirando a conciencia. Quería decirle que se encontraba bien pero sabía que hacía mejor controlando sus inhalaciones. Pasaría, pasaría. Ya pasaría, solo...

–Sólo me he mareado –mintió. Era menos vergonzoso que decirle que estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico.

Finn aceptó aquello en silencio, acomodándose junto a él, hombro con hombro. Le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza y cogió el ritmo de su aliento.

Respiraron juntos.

~o0°0o~

" _Mierda."_

Realmente había otro japonés en Hogwarts que sabía quién era él. O al menos conocía a su clan. Y por el rostro desencajado de Rayito cuando escuchó su apellido, podría jurar que había algo más allí. ¿Qué es lo que este chico sabía? Y más importante aún, ¿hablaría a los demás acerca de Sasuke y su familia? Suponía que era iluso pensar que algo así no le pasaría a él. Por muy improbable que fuera el toparse con un compatriota en Hogwarts, su mala suerte siempre estaba allí para morderle el trasero.

No quedaba remedio. Tendría que encargarse de dejarle claro (amablemente, por supuesto) que se mantuviera alejado de él, que no necesitaba ni sirvientes ni fans en este lugar, y por supuesto, que no podía decir una sola palabra acerca de su abolengo a nadie. Se preguntó qué clase de extorsiones serían útiles contra él. Tendría que averiguarlo, aunque la intimidación física todavía era una opción, como último recurso, una amenaza de muerte también valía (con cortesía, evidentemente, él era una persona educada en los buenos modales).

Tenía una vista perfecta de la desordenada melena dorada de Rayito, cuyas mechas irregulares caían sobre el cuello de la camisa. En serio, ¿cuántos remolinos podía albergar el cuero cabelludo? Sus hombros se notaban tensos y la profesora ya le había llamado la atención dos veces por estar distraído. Parecía nervioso.

Cuando lo enviaron a la enfermería en compañía de Snow White (habría jurado que era una chica de no haber escuchado el honorífico "señor" cuando la profesora lo nombró), su rostro había perdido color y no caminaba con la misma soltura que había visto antes en él. Era curioso este chico, hacía menos de una hora parecía un torbellino animoso y rebosante de salud, pero había degenerado con sorprendente rapidez y ahora sólo lucía indispuesto.

–Señor Uchiha –Jones llamó su atención, inexpresiva–. ¿Podría decirme cuál es el hechizo reglamentario para enfrentar una _banshee_?

A su lado, Peggy lo miró con algo de preocupación. Seguramente al igual que la profesora, ella pensaba que no podría responder por ser japonés. Pero Sasuke no tardó en contestar con voz desapasionada aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

–Dependiendo si la _banshee_ en cuestión es irlandesa o escocesa, el Ministerio Británico autoriza a utilizar los hechizos _Silentium mortuis_ o _Silentium pacis_.

Si a Hestia Jones le sorprendió su respuesta inmediata, no lo dejó ver, en cambio la chica rubia a su lado parecía a punto de vomitar corazones y arco iris a juzgar por la sonrisa boba y admirada que le estaba dedicando entonces.

–¡Pero si hasta eres listo! Yo no tenía ni idea –soltó entre susurros.

Tanto las alabanzas de Peggy como los cinco puntos para Slytherin que ganó por responder correctamente, no hicieron más que irritarlo. Le habían hecho la pregunta por estar distraído al igual que Rayito. _Con_ Rayito, de hecho. Y todo lo que quería era tener una oportunidad de abordarlo lo antes posible, cosa que no podía hacer sentado allí.

Una vez que la tediosa clase acabó por fin, la Yamanaka, junto a sus otros dos compañeros de casa, se dirigieron a hablar con los chicos de Gryffindor que quedaban en el salón.

–Eh, Karin –Peggy se dirigió a una chica de abundante pelo rojo con gafas, sentada junto a otra joven que parecía ser china, de cabello castaño acomodado en dos rodetes a cada lado de su cabeza–. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Naruto?

Ambas Gryffindor estaban guardando sus cosas, y a ellas se les unieron más chicos.

–Ni idea –contestó la pelirroja–. No he podido hablar con él todavía, Piggy-pig.

La rubia rodó los ojos ante el apodo, pero a juzgar por su falta de mayor reacción, estaba más que acostumbrada a él.

–Hey, tu eres ese chico que llegó ayer, con los de primero –lo señaló la niña oriental–. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, soy Tenten –sonrió.

–Uchiha Sasuke –respondió con sencillez. No esperaba que alguien le diera la bienvenida como haría otro japonés.

–¡Tan formal el _japonesito_ , hn! –Blast le dió una palmada en la espalda, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina que recibió a cambio.

–¡La primavera de la juventud está en Hogwarts! ¡Al fin están llegando nuevos alumnos a vuestra casa! –exclamó otro chico, de pobladas cejas y cabello negro recortado a tazón–. Siéntete libre de llamarme Peter.

–¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso? –se quejó un muchacho de mirada ladina y el pelo desordenado del color de la miel, luego añadió con descaro–. Joder, otra serpiente. Soy Cain Lupin –sonrió de medio lado, mostrando unos colmillos inusualmente filosos. A Sasuke le hizo pensar en algún tipo de can–. Y este es Claud –señaló al chico voluminoso junto a él–. Pero dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a la enfermería.

–¿Ustedes tampoco han hablado con Naruto? –Galahad preguntó a Cain, a la vez que abría la marcha hacia la puerta–. ¿Por qué no llegó al banquete anoche?

Sasuke no fue invitado explícitamente, pero nadie dijo nada cuando se unió a la comitiva. Él también quería ir a la enfermería.

–Llegó pasada la medianoche, hecho polvo, parece que se vino por las suyas –contestó el Chico-perro.

–¡¿Y eso por qué?! –exclamó Peggy.

–¡Tan ruidosa, Piggy! –la regañó Karin–. Dijo que se quedó dormido.

–¿Naruto, dormido? –Galahad frunció el ceño.

–Naruto parecía extraño anoche –agregó Peter con dramatismo–. La llama de la juventud no brillaba en él.

–Deja de hablar tonterías, Peter –Tenten gruñó a su lado–. Se supone que comparten dormitorio, ¿cómo es que no saben lo que le ha pasado? –bufó.

–Sólo dijo que su madre tenía turno en el hospital y estaba solo en casa, así que nadie lo despertó –agregó Chico-perro.

¿Hospital? Entonces su madre trabajaba en San Mungo. Sasuke intentaba reunir toda la información posible. El pelirrojo mantuvo su expresión sombría.

–¿Y esta mañana, qué? No bajó a desayunar –volvió a interrogar Peggy.

Los tres compañeros de habitación de Rayito se encogieron de hombros.

–Esta mañana ya no estaba cuando nos levantamos –habló Claud, después de tragar un bocado de una Rana de Chocolate.

–Esto es raro, hm –Blast se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo.

La impresión de Sasuke ahora mismo, era que Rayito parecía el tipo de chico amistoso. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que le había pasado, incluidos los alumnos de su propia casa. Cosa bastante extraña teniendo en cuenta el historial de rivalidad entre leones y serpientes. Sonrió para sí. La clase de persona que caía bien a todo el mundo era bastante fácil de manipular. Cierto que el rubio no había dudado en gritarlo cuando habían tropezado más temprano, pero todo lo que vio después de eso, fue a un muchachito inseguro y pasivo. Tal vez mantenerlo callado sobre lo que fuera que supiera, sería más fácil de lo que creía.

 **~o0°0o~**


	4. IV Pesadilla Uchiha

**Summary:** Sasuke es un mago sangrepura japonés que ha decidido irse a Hogwarts para huir de su pomposa familia. Naruto es un mestizo (en más de un sentido) que fue criado en Reino Unido para huir de la pomposa (es una manera de decirlo) familia de Sasuke.

 **Advertencias:** AU,Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse.

 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica. Un intento que salió mal, muy mal, pero un intento al fin y al cabo. Creo que definitivamente no puedo evitar el drama por más que quiera :(

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Síp, esto no es más que una excusa para poner a Naruto y Sasuke en Hogwarts. Porque quiero poner a todo el mundo en Hogwarts. Porque yo también quería ir Hogwarts TT0TT.

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes han sido modificados (okey, parece que fueran todos, pero no n,ñ):**_

Sabaku no Gaara: Galahad (a.k.a. "Gallaib", a.k.a. Gara) Grit

Deidara: Deirdre Blast

Yamanaka Ino: Peggy Yamanaka

Finn White: Haku

Uzumaki Karin: Karin Maelstrom

Tenten: Tenten Chang

Rock Lee: Peter Might

Inuzuka Kiba: Cain Lupin

Akimichi Chouji: Claud Autumn

Nara Shikamaru: Skarild Boazu

Aburame Shino: Shane Roch

Sai: Zane Root

* * *

 **Hanyō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo IV.** _**Pesadilla Uchiha**_

~o~

Como recordará el querido lector (probablemente lectora), anteriormente habíamos establecido que, de nuestros dos protagonista, el rubiales arrastraba una historia más o menos... agitada.

Naruto creció escondiéndose, ¿verdad? Creció viajando de un lado a otro, aprendiendo a controlar y hacer uso de su magia desde pequeño y con los mejores maestros: su valiente madre, su pervertido abuelo, y en ocasiones, también su alcohólica abuela. Viajó por todo Reino Unido y conoció muchas partes de Europa. Convivió con diferentes comunidades del mundo mágico y _muggle_. A sus cortos doce años (casi trece), ya se había encontrado cara a cara con variados tipos de _sidhes_ , _y_ _ō_ _kai_ , vampiros, centauros, e incluso Mortífagos cuando la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Si bien no necesariamente tuvo que enfrentarse él mismo al peligro, y no siempre fue realmente peligroso. La mayoría de criaturas mágicas eran inofensivas mientras no les tocaran los huevos, y los vampiros podían ser bastante majos hasta que alguien les pidiera que brillaran al sol, cosa que a Naruto jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer, porque vale que él era bruto a veces, pero no llegaba a tanto.

Pero bueno, había importantes factores para que la vida de nuestro rubio favorito se condujera de esta manera. Los tres últimos miembros del Clan Uzumaki no se ocultaban por gusto (aunque algo de eso había también). Su conducta, rayana en la clandestinidad, tenía una causa principal y aquella era el Clan Uchiha. Así, mientras muchos niños crecían temiendo al boggart, a Yama-uba, a Voldemort o a los elefantes psicodélicos de _Dumbo_ , el innombrable personal de Naruto, era Uchiha. Odiaba los abanicos _uchiwa_ , odiaba el cabello negro azulado en contraste con la piel pálida y pupilas negras de ónice. Peor si se volvían rojas. Esa familia había poblado sus pesadillas y definido su vigilia desde que tenía memoria.

Porque sí, el recuerdo más antiguo de Naruto era el de un par de ojos rojos y brillantes cerniéndose sobre él, destilando crueldad, destacando como brasas por sobre todo lo demás, incluso por sobre el rojo de la sangre de sus padres.

No quería pensar en eso.

Llevaba muchísimo tiempo empujando esas turbias evocaciones a las fosas de su mente. A veces pasaban años entre un _flashback_ y otro. Generalmente procuraba no pensar en ello, pero ahora...

Atravesada la crisis inicial que tuvo en su clase de DCAO, el rubio pasó del modo Trastorno-de-estrés-postraumático al modo A-ver-qué-hago-con-esta-mierda. En cuanto tuvo un tiempo a solas en la enfermería –con Finn yendo a por un tazón de chocolate–, Naruto sacó su monedero con forma de rana al que llamaba Gama-chan, y lo abrió. Dentro había un pequeño espejo sucio y algo rayado, pegado a la tela interna de la bolsa. También había un galeón, un sickle y un knut. Sacó el sickle y el knut, dejando en el interior sólo el dorado galeón, sacudió el monedero y esperó.

Casi un minuto después, un trozo del hermoso y añorado rostro de su madre apareció reflejado en el espejo, como si fuera ella quien se mirara en él en lugar de Naruto. El mismo efecto se producía en la pieza gemela que Kushina portaba, por lo que la cara de Naruto debería estarse refractando frente a ella en aquel momento.

–¿Naruto? –preguntó una voz femenina a medio camino entre la ansiedad y la alegría.

–Mamá –susurró él, con una sonrisa triste–. Mamá, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ero-sennin está contigo?

–Estamos bien hijo, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Ha pasado algo?

–...

–¿Hijo...?

–¡Naruto! ¿Qué tal estás? –el amistoso ojo de Jiraiya se asomó por un momento antes de volver a dejar visible a su hija.

–¡Shhh! No grites viejo, que estoy en la escuela –lo regañó–. Ha pasado algo. Creo que ya sé quien es el Uchiha que vino en julio... era sólo uno, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué? –soltó su madre, preocupada.

–Por lo que escuché de May y Tsunade, era sólo un miembro de la familia, junto a sus sirvientes, por supuesto –asintió el viejo–. ¿Por qué? ¿Te lo has topado?

–Este año llegó un chico nuevo... creo que es de intercambio porque entró a tercero directamente... está en Slytherin...

–¿Y?

–Su nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Kushina jadeó.

–¡Naruto, no puedes acercarte a él! –exclamó su madre, olvidando la discreción–. ¡Salte de esa escuela! ¡Ahora mismo partimos a Hogsmeade a-...!

Jiraiya cortó su diatriba poniendo una veloz mano sobre su boca.

–Querida, cálmate, no debemos precipitarnos –luego miró al espejo, ignorando los enojados ojos de ella–. ¿Te ha hablado? ¿Intentó algo raro?

–Pues... no sé, sólo alcancé a presentarme... estaba con los chicos... pero...

–¿Pero? –lo alentó el abuelo.

–No dejó de mirarme durante la clase... no sé si era sólo curiosidad o...

–Mmmm... puede que sólo quiera hacerse amigo de otro chico japonés... –luego sonrió sugerente–. Tal vez le gustan rubios.

–¡Papá, no puedes ponerte a bromear ahora! –exclamó su madre a penas se vio libre del bozal del abuelo.

–Es que si Naruto se va ahora, sí que será sospechoso, Kushina. Nos harán preguntas si lo retiramos de la escuela. Y si desaparece sin más, McGonagall comenzará una búsqueda. Además... ninguno de mis contactos en Japón me ha advertido de nada todavía.

–Ya, pero eso no es garantía de nada.

–No, por eso estamos haciendo este viaje, para investigar esto.

–Mamá... –interrumpió el chico–. Ero-sennin tiene razón. Es mejor si actúo como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Además, es sólo un chico. Creo que hago mejor tratando de averiguar algo sobre él por ahora.

–No trates de acercarte, Naruto –ordenó la mujer, con firmeza–. Mantente lejos de él. Estando en Hogwarts, bajo la nariz de McGonagall y de Jones, su margen de acción es limitado, así que no le des la oportunidad. No te atrevas a encararlo, ¿me oyes?

El rubio suspiró, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, constató más tarde.

Finn regresó de las cocinas acompañado de un elfo doméstico que los había materializado a ambos con un pequeño _¡plop!_ en medio de la amplia enfermería. Trajeron dos tazones de chocolate caliente y varios bocadillos dulces, cortesía del pequeño Eustaquio. Sentados en la camilla, compartieron el tentempié que Naruto casi engullía sin pausa. Aún no terminaban de bebérselo todo, cuando la gente empezó a llegar.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en irrumpir en los normalmente silenciosos dominios de la enfermera Pomfrey. No sólo aparecieron sus amigos Gryffindor, sino también los Slytherin de tercer año, lo cual significó su encuentro con la última persona que se suponía que debía enfrentar: el maldito Uchiha.

El más inquisidor de todos, sin embargo, fue Galahad, o _Gara_ , como Naruto lo llamaba. No hablaba mucho pero su mirada era casi tan penetrante como la del Uchiha. Gara y Finn parecían tener una suerte de sexto sentido a la hora de leerlo. Naruto sabía que ellos sabían. Sabían desde el principio que ocultaba algo, pero tenían un tácito acuerdo de silencio, y hasta ahora nunca lo habían forzado contar su verdadera historia. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto también respetaba los secretos de los demás.

–Naruto, ¿está todo bien? –le preguntó, con su despoblado ceño fruncido.

–Sólo ha sido un mareo –se apresuró a quitarle importancia–. Es que no había comido nada desde ayer al desayuno –lo cual tampoco era mentira. Su última comida fue aquel menú de McDonalds que tomó después de perder el Expreso de Hogwarts.

–¡Y por qué demonios has hecho algo tan estúpido como eso! –bramó Karin, casi lanzándose encima de él.

–¡Naruto, idiota! –Peggy se unió a su amiga pelirroja.

Entre las dos cogieron algunos pastelillos que quedaban en la bandeja que flotaba junto a la cama, y comenzaron a embutirlos por fuerza en la boca de Naruto. El chico comenzó a agobiarse y su cara tomó una preocupante tonalidad azulosa.

–¡Chicas, que lo están ahogando, joder! –Cain exclamó, corriendo en su ayuda.

Entre Dei, Cain y Peter consiguieron darle a Naruto la oportunidad de respirar y toser a gusto, mientras Finn negaba con la cabeza, suspirando.

–De todas formas eso fue muy irresponsable, Naruto –lo regañó Tenten.

–¿Y dónde te fuiste hoy al desayuno? –Claud preguntó.

–Ah... es que Longbottom quería hablar conmigo por haber llegado tarde. Anoche sólo me mandó a la cama pero me citó en su oficina a primera hora.

La anciana profesora de Transformaciones, Augusta Longbottom, era la actual jefa de la casa Gryffindor. En general era una mujer muy severa y con un extraño sentido del humor. Ninguno de los leones se atrevería a desobedecerla.

–Entonces, ¿todo bien? ¿Ayer sólo te quedaste dormido, hn? –quiso saber Dei.

–Sí... fue una estupidez, la verdad. El viejo pervertido pasó la noche fuera, y mamá tenía turno en el hospital... llegué a King's Cross media hora tarde –sonrió apenado.

–Si hubieras llegado un poco antes, te habrías topado con mi padre –se lamentó Peter–. Él te habría ayudado.

–O con mi mamá –añadió Karin.

La mayoría de ellos llegaba a la estación acompañados de sus familias, pero Naruto sólo conocía en persona al señor Might y a los señores Maelstrom. Bueno, también había sido presentado a los padres de Gara una vez, pero ellos daban miedo.

La charla continuó con sus amigos regañándolo y tratando de ponerse al día con lo que cada uno estuvo haciendo en vacaciones de verano. En el grupo, no todos tenían los mismos lazos o afinidades entre sí, pero Naruto era indiscutiblemente un punto de encuentro, y poco a poco los demás habían comenzado a desarrollar cierta camaradería.

Sólo había una zona discordante en ese momento y esa era la _Sasukezone_. El hierático muchacho se hallaba algo apartado, absorto en su observación de la situación. No rechazaba abiertamente el acoso de las ruidosas de Karin y Peggy, pero tampoco se mostraba cooperativo ante todo el toqueteo del que era objeto por parte de ellas. El rubio no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la oscura figura del Slytherin. Cierto que era pálido, pero parecía destilar una sombría elegancia que intrigaba y asustaba a la vez. Las chicas respondían entusiastas ante su indiferencia y los chicos pronto se cansaron de defenderlo, dando el caso por perdido, ya que disuadir a Karin o a Peggy de algo que querían era imposible, sobretodo si se trataba de un chico. El Uchiha no les dedicó más que un par de miradas y monosílabos, porque su atención parecía estar en Naruto. _"¿Qué es lo que mira tanto?"_ Pensó irritado.

Antes que aquel escrutinio lo hartara lo suficiente como para encarar al Uchiha, las puertas de la enfermería volvieron a abrirse para dejar pasar a Shika (su nombre era Skarild, pero le daba grima pronunciarlo) y Shane, de la casa Ravenclaw.

–¡Hey, pensé que no conseguirías arrastrar tu perezoso trasero hasta aquí, Skarild –rió Peggy.

El muchacho, de piel más morena que los demás y cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, no se molestó con la burla. Se encogió de hombros y desvió sus ojos grises hacia Naruto.

–Veo que ya no estás a punto de desmayarte.

–Nah... sólo me faltaba combustible- _dattebayo_.

Shane, tras él, se mantuvo en silencio. Era difícil saber lo que estaría pensando o mirando tras esas gafas ocuras que llevaba todo el tiempo.

–¿Quién es el nuevo? –inquirió Shika.

–¡Ah, es Sasuke! –Peggy se apresuró a presentarlos ante la parca cortesía de su nuevo compañero.

Con todo, Naruto –así como el resto del grupo– alcanzó a averiguar algunas cosas sobre el Uchiha durante la conversación. ¿Era japonés? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Dónde estudiaba antes? Mahōtokoro; bien, era un onmyōji, no un ninja –a no ser que estuviera mintiendo, claro. ¿Cuándo llegó a Inglaterra? En julio; entonces era el Uchiha del que todos hablaban en Kiritown. ¿Venía solo? No, vino con un amigo de su padre que solía pasar largas temporadas aquí. ¿Por qué quiso estudiar en Hogwarts? Estaba interesado en la magia de Merlín.

La información era concisa y neutra. Sin detalles. Naruto reconoció esa manera de hablar. Era la que él usaba cuando no quería mentir pero tampoco quería decir toda la verdad. El Slytherin no mencionó nada acerca del poderío de los Uchiha en oriente, o de su Ministerio en Japón. ¿Lo estaría omitiendo a propósito, o era sólo que alardear estaba por debajo de alguien como él? Como ya era costumbre, a menudo esa mirada de ónice se cruzaba disimuladamente con la suya, dejando un regusto inquieto en sus huesos. No se atrevería a juzgar las acciones del chico sin conocerlo, pero podría jurar que en sus ojos negros había una advertencia velada: _"Si hablas, te mato."_ O algo así.

Pomfrey apareció poco después. Los echó a todos por ruidosos y despachó a Naruto por sano. Desde entonces, mantenerse alejado del Uchiha dejó de ser una simple medida de seguridad para convertirse en un reto en toda regla.

~o0°0o~

Sasuke Uchiha parecía una verdadera pesadilla. Una de esas que te acosan y persiguen allá donde vayas. Siempre al acecho, siempre listo para tomarte desprevenido. Hemos dicho que _parecía_ una pesadilla y no que _era_ una, sencillamente porque existía una diferencia fundamental entre el Uchiha y los malos sueños, y esa era que el Uchiha se apersonaba cuando estabas despierto.

~o~

Naruto y sus compañeros se dirigían al aula 4F para su clase de Historia de la Magia, la cual compartían con los Hufflepuff. Sólo leones y tejones. Nadie más a esa hora tenía necesidad de usar ese pasillo, y sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, estuvo casi seguro de haber visto una llamativa cresta de cabello negro azulado, doblando una esquina.

~o~

Naruto se separó de su grupo para ir al baño antes de la hora del almuerzo. El baño de los chicos del primer piso tenía un constante flujo de estudiantes, así que no le sorprendió cuando oyó pasos de alguien entrando. Lo que sí comenzó a inquietarlo, fue que mientras bajaba su cremallera en frente del orinal, la tapilla de esos zapatos comenzó a resonar en la loza del piso, caminando directamente hacia él. No quiso voltear en seguida por alguna razón. Vale que era bastante raro que un chico entrara al baño y se detuviera justo detrás de ti cuando estabas en aquella posición tan vulnerable, pero no quería dar signos de nerviosismo, aún si la meada ya se le había atorando en la vejiga irremediablemente. Cambió discretamente el peso de sus piernas de manera que pudiera agacharse o arrear un buen golpe con facilidad en cuanto fuera necesario. Pero justo entonces, entró Claud y lo saludó.

–¡Je, Naruto!

El mencionado volteó sólo para descubrir que no había absolutamente nadie más a parte de él y su voluminoso compañero que acababa de llegar.

~o~

Naruto salía furtivamente de las cocinas, con la mochila llena de la comida que acababan de darle los elfos domésticos. Caminó con celeridad porque ya se acercaba el toque de queda, y entonces, doblando a la derecha se encontró cara a cara con cierto japonés aristócrata a quien había estado tratando de evitar.

–Eh... ¡hey! –atinó a decir, con tensa cordialidad ante el frío estoicismo del otro. Bajó la velocidad de su andar, pero no se detuvo del todo–. Eh-...

No tuvo tiempo de continuar porque Peggy se les acercó corriendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

–¡Oh, ahí estás, Sasuke! –exclamó, acercándose a ellos alegremente–. No es por aquí. Hacia allá es la sala común de Hufflepuff. Las mazmorras están por ese otro lado. Ya te acostumbrarás...

~o~

Naruto dejó olvidado su volumen de _Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos_ en el Invernadero 3, así que se devolvió a buscarlo mientras sus compañeros regresaban al castillo después de su clase de Herbología. Esa era otra asignatura que compartían con los Slytherin. Como había supuesto, el Uchiha también anunció que acababa de olvidar algo y se volvió con él. Por suerte, Karin y Peggy habían decidido que querían aprovechar cada momento posible con su nuevo _sex symbol_ y los acompañaron también.

~o~

Naruto estaba en las duchas del campo de _quidditch_. Aún era demasiado pronto ese año para que empezaran las clases de vuelo o los entrenamientos de los equipos, pero entre Gara, Dei, Shika, Cain y él, habían conseguido permiso de usar el campo mientras nadie más reclamara el horario.

Hoy Naruto abandonó el juego antes que el resto de sus amigos, porque estaba entrampado con su primera tarea de Runas Antiguas y pretendía pasarse por la biblioteca para ver si encontraba a Zane y pedirle ayuda. Apenas después de la primera clase ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado esa asignatura.

Acababa de cortar el agua caliente de la ducha, cuando escuchó que la puerta principal de los vestuarios de Gryffindor se cerraba. Suspiró. De alguna forma, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo supo en cuanto vio a Gara y a Dei llegar con el Uchiha a los pastos del campo, los tres con sendas escobas al hombro.

El estilo de vuelo del japonés era rápido y preciso. Tenía un control de la escoba muy difícil de conseguir. Era parecido al estilo de Finn, pero Finn era delgado, de huesos finos y tan bajito como Naruto, se sobreentendía que el chico fuera veloz como un pájaro. El Uchiha en cambio, si bien no era nada como un gigante, ciertamente era más alto y de contextura sólida. Resultaba inquietante que sus movimientos fueran tan fluidos.

Tuvo que admitir que la tarea de Runas no era la razón completa por la que había decidido bajar a tierra solo. Estaba esperando esto. Estaba harto del juego del gato y el ratón. Llevaban toda la semana así, el Uchiha simplemente no lo dejaba en paz.

Se cubrió la cintura con una toalla y caminó hacia los casilleros. Como suponía, el muchacho de los ojos de ónice se encontraba allí. Apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta cerrada, sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y la escoba reposando sobre una banca.

Naruto se dirigió con paso seguro hasta su bolso y se apresuró a embutirse los pantalones sin preocuparse de la ropa interior. En los _jeans_ tenía la varita, eso era lo importante. A torso descubierto, enfrentó al Slytherin que lo había estado observando sin mover un músculo desde su lugar, a un par de metros. Se miraron.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos alcanzara a decir nada, alguien llamó a la puerta. Narutó suspiró. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y exhaló, como si intentara calmarse. Se alejó del umbral con los puños apretados y la quijada tensa. Mientras Finn entraba a los vestidores ( _"¡Hey, que bueno que te alcanzo! ¿Me esperas? Yo también voy complicado en esa tarea de Runas."_ ), el Slytherin tomó su bolso y caminó hacia las duchas en silencio.

~o~

Naruto odiaba pociones. Apestaba en Pociones. Desde el principio había sido así. Incluso esperar los cinco minutos en que debía dejar reposar el ramen instantáneo antes de comérselo, eran una tortura para él. Venga, que sí sabía cocinar, desde pequeño fue muy independiente y aprendió lo básico para defenderse con cualquier ingrediente comestible. Pero Naruto cocinaba "al ojo", "a las pizcas": _"Parece que es suficiente arroz para tres"_ , _"me apetece otra pizca de sal"_ , o _"mmm... creo que estos fideos ya están al dente"._ Nada de normas, nada de exactitud, nada de paciencia. Para saber si faltaba picante, probaba el caldo y añadía según fuera necesario. Si cometías la estupidez de probar tu poción para comprobar si algo le faltaba, pues... habría consecuencias. Mientras que Naruto se dejaba la mitad de las patatas pegadas a la cáscara cuando las pelaba, y troceaba el cobollín, el tomate y los pepinos como si quisiera hacer una mermelada con todos ellos, un brebaje mágico en cambio, requería una atención especial y distinta para cada ingrediente. Preparar pociones no era el estilo Uzumaki, sin duda.

El profesor Slughorn también conocía el desastroso desempeño de Naruto, por lo que siempre procuraba emparejarlo con alguien que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Medida estrictamente necesaria si no quería ver cómo su precioso salón estallaba con todos los alumnos dentro. El rubio vio la deleitada expresión del regordete viejo cuando le indicó sentarse con el Uchiha. Seguramente Slughorn pensaba, con toda la buena intención del mundo, que aquella era la situación ideal. Dos japoneses que se entenderían bien y se complementarían. Porque Sasuke Uchiha era brillante en Pociones como en todo lo demás.

Bueno, al menos ahora ya no tendría excusas para eludir al Slytherin, tampoco estaría violando la promesa que hiciera a su madre, y disponía de dos horas completas para enterarse de lo que su acosador quería de él.

~o0°0o~

Vale, o bien Rayito era mucho más listo de lo que Sasuke pensaba, o bien Rayito era un tonto con suerte.

¡¿Es que no iba solo a ningún sitio?! Los amigos del rubiales eran más guardianes que otra cosa. No lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, y las pocas veces que tuvo oportunidad de arrinconarlo en alguna parte, siempre los interrumpían, ¡siempre!

A lo largo de la semana, Sasuke intentó todas sus tácticas de espionaje. Incluso lo siguió con clones de sombra –un hechizo bastante avanzado en Mahōtokoro– para que sus propios compañeros de casa no lo extrañaran mientras se iba tras el Gryffindor, pero nada funcionaba. Ya era viernes, y no había conseguido abordar a Rayito ni una sola vez.

Al menos el chico no lo había delatado ante los demás. Cuando Sasuke contó su historia, omitió deliberadamente la importancia de su Clan en Japón, y prefirió decir que había venido a Inglaterra con "un amigo de su padre" cuando en realidad Kakashi era un sirviente del Clan. Rayito no lo había corregido ni había aportado más preguntas a las que ya le habían hecho.

Los demás entendieron su parquedad como el comportamiento normal de alguien que recién se está adaptando a un entorno diferente, pero el rubio sabía más. Sasuke estaba seguro, porque su expresión recelosa era igual a la propia. Lo más sorprendente era que no había intentado ganar su favor. Estaba claro que Rayito conocía al Clan Uchiha, ¿por qué entonces no se movía a su alrededor tratando de complacerlo o de conseguir algo?

Era un niño intrigante. Kakashi no recopiló más datos tampoco. Naruto Namikaze era el hijo del difunto Minato Namikaze. Los Namikaze eran un clan sin importancia que se había establecido en Reino Unido hacía más de un siglo y fundaron Kiritown, una pequeña colonia para japoneses en Gran Bretaña. Lo único medianamente interesante acerca de sus padres era que el tal Minato había sido un _squib_ , por lo que se había mantenido apartado de la comunidad mágica durante la mayor parte del tiempo y se había casado con una mujer _muggle_ que era enfermera, pero esa información no era de utilidad para nadie.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto sabía algo. Y por todos los medios quería mantenerle la boca cerrada, porque para él, pasar desapercibido era vital si pretendía algún día llegar a escapar realmente del ojo de su padre. Era irritante intentar una y otra vez abordar al Gryffindor sin éxito. Cualquiera diría que sería fácil viviendo en el mismo castillo, pero no. El condenado Rayito de Sol de Hogwarts era tan volátil como la luz.

Con el correr de los días, poco a poco fue perdiendo la paciencia. Al final de la semana estaba tan cabreado que ni siquiera escuchó lo que el gordo profesor de Pociones balbuceaba al inicio de la clase; él seguía las instrucciones del libro, de todas formas. Había aprendido a realizar y reconocer gran cantidad de venenos y antídotos desde que era pequeño, ya que el asesinato por envenenamiento había sido pan de cada día en los períodos antiguos del Imperio, y ningún Uchiha tenía permitida la estupidez de morir por algo así.

Peggy, sentada a su lado, de pronto comenzó a recoger sus cosas para sentarse en otro puesto. Sasuke se preguntó si por fin había conseguido espantar a la chica gracias a su mal genio, pero ella sólo le sonrió antes de irse. Entonces, una destartalada mochila de gruesa mezclilla, con parches de cuero y llena de bolsillos, se estrelló contra su mesa, haciendo oscilar las pertenencias de Sasuke.

En general trataba de controlarse, pero hoy estaba demasiado irritado para ello. Fue una reacción automática incluso antes de alzar la vista para mirar al bruto inglés que tenía tan poco garbo para llevar un bolso.

– _Más fuerte, dobe, que todavía no rompes la mesa_ –soltó en japonés, casi distraídamente.

– _¿A quién llamas dobe, teme?_ –recibió la inmediata respuesta, también en japonés.

Sólo entonces salió de su rabioso ensimismamiento y puso atención a su entorno, sólo para ver a Rayito sentándose junto a él con los ojos achinados y un mohín de disgusto en la boca. ¿Iban a trabajar juntos? ¿En serio? ¡Por fin! Por fin su oportunidad. Por fin podría sacarle la información que quería. Por fin sabría... espera, ¿a quién coño le estaba diciendo _teme_?

– _Al troll que no sabe llevar un bolso –_ espetó antes de poder detenerse.

– _Ja, y qué te crees tú, princesita, ¿una veela? –_ contestó el rubio, manteniendo el idioma de ambos.

– _No hace falta tanto para tener más gracia que un erumpent como tú._

– _Pues no decías lo mismo en el campo de quidditch ayer, bailarina._

– _¿Llamas quidditch a tu vuelo de Dodo?_

– _Como si tu rutina de danza fuera mejor, ¡te serviría más un abanico!_

– _Es lo que dice un perdedor que ni siquiera sabe mantenerse en su escoba_.

– _¡Al menos yo no tengo la mía enterrada en el culo, teme!_

– _¡Es lo que te gustaría, dobe!_

– _¡Baka!_

– _¡Usuratonkachi!_

Sin darse cuenta, habían ido elevando el volumen de sus voces y para esas alturas, toda la clase los estaba mirando, quizá preguntándose qué tipo de insultos se estarían dando. Sasuke se vio alertado por su propia voz, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener que alzarla. Un Uchiha nunca gritaba, los demás tenían que guardar silencio y escucharlo. Pero hete aquí, que este pedacito de incordio dorado lo sacaba de su casillas con tanta facilidad. Tal vez fuera porque siempre se lo topaba cuando ya estaba enojado, tal vez fuera el hecho de que lo había estado persiguiendo toda la semana sin éxito. En cualquier caso, ya era suficiente.

Miró alrededor, y Rayito hizo lo mismo, con expresión apenada. Todos sus amigos los observaban con curiosidad y suspicacia a partes iguales. Por suerte, Slughorn siempre trataba de mantener el buen humor y en lugar de molestarse, aquellas situaciones sólo lo ponían algo nervioso, así que simplemente les mandó a callar, ordenándoles prestar atención a su cátedra, y quitándoles cinco puntos a cada uno por escandalosos.

Aquella segunda clase del año, les tocaría un trabajo difícil. La poción _Catalepsis_ era un proyecto que duraría medio semestre, ya que el mejunje tenía períodos de cocción y reposo que debían respetarse a lo largo de semanas. En las clases subsiguientes tratarían con otras pociones, pero mientras tanto debían seguir progresando con la _Catalepsis_ hasta que estuviera lista. Se requeriría precisión, paciencia y conocimiento de los ciclos lunares. Todo eso sonaba sencillo para Sasuke, pero notó que Rayito a su lado, ponía una mueca de sufrimiento. Vale, eran compañeros de equipo en Pociones. No sólo tendría finalmente estas dos horas para hablar con él. Después de tanto acosarlo, resulta que ahora la fortuna le daba meses para tratar con el idiota, ¡meses! Él no había pedido tanto, maldita sea. Sólo quería amenazarlo y ya.

–Hey, _dobe_ , si me arruinas la nota, te hago beber toda la poción, ¿me oyes? –lo advirtió de mal humor, mientras comenzaba a ordenar los ingredientes que necesitarían.

–Ya quiero verte intentarlo, _teme_. Y tengo nombre, ¿sabes?

–Yo también tengo nombre, idiota.

–Sí, me imagino que _Sastalker_ te queda bien, ¿no? –asestó Rayito, bajando la voz.

El cambio en su tono dio a la conversación un evidente filo de seriedad. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Así que no era tan tonto después de todo. Mientras fingía que seguía comprobando la lista de ingredientes, contestó en japonés:

– _Cuando oíste mi apellido, reaccionaste mal. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de los Uchiha?_ –directo al punto.

Le acercó al rubio un bisturí para filetear escarabajos en un gesto indiferente, sin mirarlo directamente, pero pendiente de su expresión. Rayito lo observó extrañado, pero con profunda cautela. Sus ojos azules lo atravesaron con una suspicacia visceral que hizo acelerar el pulso de Sasuke. Allí había algo, algo oscuro y recóndito. Negro y negro. Abisal. _"¿Qué sabes de los Uchiha?"_ De pronto, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo pensando que en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta de Naruto a esa pregunta. Fue sólo un segundo, pero uno largo. Duró lo que tardó el otro en contestar.

– _¿Acaso hay algo que debería saber?_ –rehuyó el Gryffindor, la tensión en cada palabra mientras trataba de cortar un escarabajo seco sin que se le disolviera entre los dedos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Una evasiva no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

– _Te he estado buscando para preguntártelo, pero tú me has estado evadiendo. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Has vivido en Japón?_

– _¿Qué es lo que debería saber? ¿Cuál es el problema si sé algo? ¿Es sólo por eso que me has estado acechando?_

Pensó que "acechar" era una palabra exagerada, pero tenía que admitir que no era un término exactamente desencaminado tampoco. De todas formas...

– _Son demasiadas preguntas, teniendo en cuenta que no has contestado la mía_.

– _Sólo quiero saber... ¿eso era todo? ¿Lo único que querías era preguntarme lo que yo sé de tu familia?_ –todavía miraba a Sasuke con recelo.

– _¿Hay otra cosa que podría querer de ti?_ –devolvió la mano.

– _Sólo sé que los Uchiha son importantes en Japón. Tienen un Ministerio. El Ministerio de Onmy_ _ō_ _, que regula la enseñanza del Onmy_ _ō_ _do como si fueran los dueños del conocimiento –_ la acidez bordeaba las últimas palabras.

Oh, ¿entonces era eso?

– _¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Los Uchiha fueron los creadores del Onmy_ _ō_ _do, por supuesto que regulan su propagación_.

El rubio bufó con sorna, como si la afirmación de Sasuke fuera mentira. Su rabia volvió a morder, como si se hubiera olvidado de ella en el momento en que Rayito se sentó a su a lado. Pero entonces recordó todos los quebraderos de cabeza que había pasado por su culpa a lo largo de la semana, ¿y ahora encima venía a reírse de él? Sasuke nunca tuvo que lidiar con algo así antes, con que alguien a parte de Itachi o Fugaku, pusiera en entredicho sus palabras. Al menos no en su propia cara.

– _¿Tienes alguna objeción?_ –lo desafió, envarado sin querer.

No se suponía que le diera importancia a la opinión de un mago corriente como Rayito, un mestizo además, que probablemente ni siquiera sabía diferenciar la punta de la culata en su propia varita. Pero este mago ordinario, tan sólo volvió a bufar.

– _¿Acaso importa? ...Eso es todo lo que sé de tu_ venerable _familia –_ añadió, rodando los ojos al decir "venerable" _–. ¿Qué hay con eso?_

Sasuke ahogó un gruñido.

– _Nada. Sólo no vayas diciéndolo por ahí, o te arrepentirás._

– _¡Ja! ¿y qué me harás, teme?_

– _No quieres saberlo_ –advirtió sombríamente.

El Gryffindor no contestó. Sasuke se fijó en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que lo miraban con demasiada seriedad. Y desafío. Había un reto en esos ojos azules que ahora lucían profundos como las aguas de un mar tormentoso y oscuro. Una mirada que decía "en realidad sí lo sé."

De alguna manera, parecía como si Rayito –Naruto– se estuviera tomando muy en serio su amenaza. Muy, muy en serio. Y Sasuke lo supo. Tenía la certeza ahora. Naruto no le estaba diciendo todo. Naruto sabía más. Por alguna razón que no iba a confesarle a Sasuke, el rubio sabía exactamente lo que su Clan era capaz de hacer. Conocía la sangrienta historia oculta. Pero, ¿por qué? Los Namikaze vivían en Inglaterra desde hacía mucho tiempo, no había manera de que fueran tan desafortunados como para cruzarse en el camino de los Uchiha. A no ser...

– _¿Eres miembro de algún Monasterio de Onmy_ _ō_ _clandestino?_ –le preguntó sin pensar.

El rubio casi no delata nada, pero alcanzó a ver como se tensaba su postura en la silla ante la pregunta. Así que era eso después de todo.

Sabía que había varios en Europa. Monasterios ocultos que enseñaban el Onmyodō lejos de los honorables preceptos japoneses. Blasfemos. Proscritos. No tenían la autorización del Clan Uchiha para enseñar por lo que se escondían como ratas. Cada par de cientos de años, el Ministerio de Onmyō encontraba alguno y lo desmantelaba. Si bien la mayoría de las veces no lograban apresar a nadie, ser capturado como miembro de un Monasterio clandestino implicaba pena carcelaria, y la consiguiente tortura por información.

A Sasuke le daba igual.

Con toda honestidad podía decir que no le iba ni venía cuánta gente aprendiera el Onmyōdo, o dónde o cómo. Para él era una pérdida de tiempo el perseguir a magos menores que intentaban enseñar algo que jamás podrían comprender del todo. Si Naruto, o alguien que él conocía, era miembro de alguno de estos Monasterios clandestinos, Sasuke no iba a delatarlo. No porque le importara lo que le pudiera ocurrir al chico, sino porque sencillamente no valía su tiempo ni interés. A él nunca le preocuparon esos asuntos del Clan.

– _Hn, no importa. No me interesa lo que hagas. Sólo no le hables a nadie de mi familia. Pretendo pasar desapercibido por aquí_ –dijo.

Esperaba que el Gryffindor comprendiera la indirecta. Yo no hablo si tú no hablas.

– _Como quieras, a mí tampoco me importan tus asuntos, no voy por ahí cotilleando sobre la gente_.

Rayito –Naruto– se encogió de hombros. Y trató de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

–Son diez gramos de escarabajos secos fileteados –dijo entonces Sasuke, en inglés ahora.

–Lo sé –contestó Naruto, también en inglés.

De esa manera, quedó establecido el trato.

Aquella conversación fue bastante esclarecedora. El rubiales conocía al Clan Uchiha, en efecto. Pero no los admiraba ni los temía. Los odiaba. Probablemente viviendo fuera de Japón, tenía una idea completamente romántica e idealista acerca de lo que era el verdadero Onmyōdo, y para él los Uchiha eran una suerte de facción enemiga, autoritaria y tirana. Una Inquisición.

Y no estaría tan desencaminado.

Más tarde, Sasuke se preguntaría si tal vez Minato Namikaze era en realidad un Onmyōji salido de algún Monasterio clandestino, y eso de que fuera _squib_ no era más que una tapadera para mantenerse lejos de la comunidad mágica sin crear sospechas. Se preguntaría si tal vez la muerte del padre de Naruto involucraba la participación del Ministerio de Onmyō. Eso explicaría la desconfianza del chico. De ser así, cuando Naruto supiera que Sasuke era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del Cabeza de Clan, probablemente lo odiaría. Quizá más tarde le pidiera a Kakashi que investigara en profundidad la historia de Minato.

Pero no indagaría demasiado en ello porque al fin y al cabo eso no era importante.

No importaba en absoluto.

 **~o0°0o~**


	5. V Insomnia

**Advertencias:** AU, Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse, lenguaje inapropiado.

 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes han sido modificados (okey, parece que fueran todos, pero no n,ñ):**_

Sabaku no Gaara: Galahad (a.k.a. "Gallaib", a.k.a. "Gara") Grit

Deidara: Deirdre Blast

Yamanaka Ino: Peggy Yamanaka

Haku: Finn White

Uzumaki Karin: Karin Maelstrom

Tenten: Tenten Chang

Rock Lee: Peter Might

Inuzuka Kiba: Cain Lupin

Akimichi Chouji: Claud Autumn

Nara Shikamaru: Skarild "Shika" Boazu

Aburame Shino: Shane Roch

Sai: Zane Root

* * *

 **Hanyō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo V.** _**Insomnia**_

~o~

Naruto entreabrió los ojos lentamente.

Pesadamente.

" _...Kararin..."_

Débilmente.

La oscuridad lo recibió.

" _...kororin..."_

Y la quietud.

Vagamente fue consciente de la respiración pausada de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

" _...kankororin..."_

Los ronquidos de Cain y Claud.

" _...Kararin..."_

Los suspiros de Peter.

" _...kororin..."_

Y el silencio de Finn, en la cama de al lado, cuyo sosiego en la vigilia se extendía a su manera de dormir.

" _...kankororin..."_

Calma.

" _...Kara-..."_

Parpadeó.

" _...-rorin..."_

Parpadeó otra vez.

" _...kankoro-..."_

Naruto se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, ahogando un jadeo, alarmado.

Aún era noche cerrada. Su respiración era casi un resuello. Su corazón martilleaba bajo el tórax. Miró en todas direcciones y de un tirón abrió las cortinas de su dosel. Las ventanas de la habitación de los chicos de tercer año en la Torre de Gryffindor, le mostraron un cielo salpicado de retazos de algodón azuloso y pálidas estrellas. Ya estaban sobre la quincena de septiembre y la luna casi terminaba de engordar del todo, por lo que incluso tras la delgada tela de nubes, había lumbre suficiente para que pudiera distinguir con claridad el dormitorio tranquilo.

No había nada más que cinco chicos durmiendo en sus camas con las cortinas a medio cerrar. Y sin embargo. Habría jurado que lo habían despertado. Si era un algo, un alguien, una voz, un sonido o tan sólo una presencia, no sabría decirlo. Pero había sentido algo extraño.

Suspiró.

No había nada raro allí. Finn tenía una lechuza, pero el ave pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las lechucerías. ¿Fue sólo una pesadilla?

Genial, ahora no se iba a poder dormir otra vez. Llevaba toda la semana con episodios de insomnio. Se abrigó con un viejo polerón naranja y caminó alrededor escudriñando las sombras, varita en mano. Cada rincón del dormitorio lucía como cualquier otro día. Incluso el espacio bajo los catres estaba vacío, salvo por algunos zapatos y calcetines sueltos.

Suspiró otra vez.

Agarró un cojín, una manta, se ciñó su gorro de dormir (cuyos graciosos ojos saltones eran la burla de sus compañeros de cuarto) para que le cubriera bien las orejas, y se acomodó en el amplio alféizar de la ventana. La noche estaba serena. El Lago Negro era un espejo liso que reflejaba la vía láctea entre nieblas, y no había viento que meciera las copas de los árboles en el Bosque Prohibido. El aire era frío y todo parecía normal.

En su mesilla de noche reposaba el despertador de campanillas de color verde con la forma de una cabeza de rana. Las agujas apuntaban a la _"¡Hora en que deberías estar durmiendo, bobo!"_. Maldijo para sí. El año escolar no estaba comenzando bien. Aún no existía ninguna información sobre el atentado en Kiritown. Según el _Profeta Diario_ , el Departamento de Aurores no progresaba en la investigación, pero llamaban a la población a guardar la calma. La vieja Tsunade se contactó con él sólo una vez desde entonces, y sólo para enviarle las cajas de ramen que se había dejado en su casa (Amaterasu la bendiga).

Por otro lado, Jiaraiya y su madre habían acordado no revelar a Naruto su paradero, por seguridad. Él adivinaba que no residían en un lugar fijo, sino que viajaban recolectando información de sus contactos con el Imperio, principalmente para averiguar qué intenciones ocultas podría tener el Clan Uchiha enviando a uno de sus miembros a Inglaterra.

Aquella conversación que tuvo con el _teme_ la semana anterior, había dejado a Naruto algo confuso. Al parecer el Uchiha no sabía nada de él, sólo lo persiguió (acosó) para cerciorarse de que no hablaría acerca de su prestigiosa familia con los demás. Un temor válido si tenía en cuenta que Naruto era japonés. Salvo que Naruto no lo era, técnicamente hablando, ya que oficialmente poseía nacionalidad inglesa y francesa (y de varios otros países si nos poníamos ilegales). Ni el Japón mágico ni el _muggle_ aceptaban la doble nacionalidad, por lo que nunca llegó a tener el estatus jurídico de ciudadano japonés, y tanto su madre como Ero-sennin se aseguraron de perder el suyo cuanto antes, porque ello significaba desaparecer del registro mágico del país.

Pero todo eso el _teme_ no lo sabía, por supuesto. Sólo vio a un chico que hablaba su idioma fluidamente y cuyos ojos, a pesar de ser azules y más grandes que los de un japonés promedio, todavía tenían rasgos orientales. Era normal que concluyera que conocía al Clan Uchiha porque, básicamente, todo el Imperio era consciente de ellos.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué querría mantener eso en secreto? No tenía ni la más peregrina idea.

Sabía que si le preguntaba al respecto, el Slytherin lo cuestionaría de vuelta, sobretodo porque había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para mostrar sus revoltosas emociones cuando le presentaron al chico como un Uchiha. También se puso nervioso cuando el cabrón le preguntó si era miembro de un Monasterio clandestino. Naruto no lo era, pero su padre lo había sido, y podría decirse que aún mantenía contacto con algunos maestros del Monasterio Konoha, si bien muy esporádicamente.

No podía permitirse a sí mismo revelar nada más, aún si el chico parecía poco interesado en él. Quizá era un miembro menor del Clan Uchiha y andaba por libre. Quizá no tenía ni idea de cuál era el verdadero objetivo de la unidad AMBU del Ministerio de Onmyō. Pero fuera como fuera, afortunadamente el apellido Uzumaki ni siquiera rozó la conversación, y Naruto se aseguraría de que nunca lo hiciera en el futuro.

Esperaba que su intuición no le estuviera fallando justo ahora, porque, acosador y todo, ya no sospechaba tanto del _teme._ No se lo imaginaba vestido de monaguillo precisamente, pero al menos no parecía haberle mentido en ningún momento.

Tal vez, con no poco esfuerzo, el rubio podía llegar a confiar en que el Uchiha haría la vista gorda en cuanto a los Monasterios clandestinos si creía que Naruto era miembro de uno –de hecho, prefería que pensara eso. Pero estaba completamente seguro, sin temor a equivocarse, que si el _teme_ se enterara que su compañero de clases era en realidad un miembro del oficialmente extinto Clan Uzumaki, daría la alarma a su jodida familia en menos de lo que tardaba Claud en devorar una Rana de Chocolate. Ningún Uchiha ignoraría algo así. Y este, además, era un cabronazo en toda regla.

Hizo un puchero. En unas cuantas horas más tenía doble hora de Pociones con el imbécil. ¡En qué momento pensó Slughorn que sería una buena idea ponerlos a los dos en el mismo proyecto- _ttebayo!_ Tendría que sentarse con él y aguantar su cara de estreñimiento crónico durante toda la clase. Lo prefería mil veces cuando estaban junto al resto del grupo, porque entonces el Uchiha hablaba bastante poco. Su aura de peligrosa seriedad alertaba a todos de no meterse mucho con él, pero era recíproco: él también mantenía su lengua para sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo. En clases empero, soltaba toda su mala leche y mordacidad contra Naruto. Que si era un _dobe,_ que así no se hacía, que si sabía leer, que iba arruinar la poción, que si había nacido con una malformación en el cerebro, que _usuratonkachi,_ etc, etc...

Todo porque él era perfecto, el muy cabrón.

Gruñó. Y encima iba a tener que enfrentarlo con sólo media neurona porque la otra mitad se caía del sueño.

~o0°0o~

–¡Sólo ya cállate, _teme_!

–¡Es Uchiha para ti, _usuratonkachi_!

–¡Uchiha- _teme_!

La arteria temporal se hinchó en su sien, palpitando ante aquel honorífico tan indigno. ¿Quién demonios se creía el Namikaze este? Encima que era un palurdo en Pociones, se ofendía porque se lo dijeran. ¡Rayito no tenía derecho a enojarse mientras estuviera arruinando la poción de ambos!

Lo fulminó con su peor mirada, la misma que había probado contra el mismísimo Daimyō del Han del Fuego, haciendo estremecer al orgulloso hombre. La temperatura de las mazmorras –ya fría de por sí– descendió varios grados más, e incluso creyó escuchar cómo los compañeros a su alrededor arrastraban sus pupitres unos cuantos metros lejos de él al sentir su aura intimidante.

Pero, por supuesto, el condenado rubiales ni se inmutó, ¡el muy idiota era demasiado tonto hasta para asustarse!

–¡Te dije que no me pasaras el pez globo a mí, _baka_! ¡Sabes que soy torpe con el bisturí! –continuó, sin retroceder un ápice.

– _¡Arothron nigropunctatus, dobe!_ ¡Ni siquiera te has aprendido el nombre de los ingredientes!

–¡Y tú ni siquiera pronuncias bien el latín, _teme_! ¿Para qué carajo te preocupas por el nombre taxonómico? ¡Es un jodido _fugu-dattebayo_!

–¡Un _fugu_ que ya no sirve para nada por tu culpa, _usuratonkachi_! –arremetió, tratando dolorosamente de controlar el suave sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

¡No era su culpa! Él pronunciaba bien, pero el resto del mundo no ponía suficientes vocales en su lenguaje bárbaro. Eso que sentía no era vergüenza. En absoluto. Si se ruborizaba era porque estaba enojado y sólo por eso.

–¡Es tu culpa, cabrón! ¡Te dije que hoy no estaba en mis cinco sentidos!

–¡Nunca has estado en tus cinco sentidos para empezar, muermo!

–¡Y aún así me diste la parte más difícil!

–¡Y qué querías, si no has hecho nada en una hora! ¡Y no era la parte más difícil!

Vale, pedirle al _dobe_ que separara las gónadas del maldito _fugu_ , quizá no fuera la mejor idea. ¡Pero él había seccionado el hígado para mostrarle cómo se hacía! No era su culpa que el muy retardado no le pusiera la suficiente atención; los huevos eran incluso más fáciles. Además, mientras dejó al rubio con el pescado, él tenía que vigilar la infusión de _Erithroxylum_ para impedir la ebullición sin sacarla del fuego durante quince minutos, y Susanoo sabía que Rayito era incapaz de hacer eso. Los ingredientes de ese día tenían que estar listos a la vez, y justo en su punto al momento de echarlos en el caldero de la _Catalepsis_.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora porque el idiota se las había arreglado para romper los órganos y, no sólo perder buena parte del veneno, sino que además usó sus maravillosas habilidades _estropea-cosas_ para contaminar TODA la carne del pez con extrema eficiencia. ¡Joder! Estaba teniendo serios problemas para evitar incendiarlo todo. Si ese capullo seguía discutiendo, si le contestaba una sola cosa más, sería lo último que...

–¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, grandísimo gilipollas! ¡Si no fueras tan egocéntrico te habrías dado cuenta que estaba tratando de no cagarla- _ttebayo_!

–¡Argg...! –eso era lo último.

Con un brusco ademán, sacó la varita de su túnica para maldecir al desgraciado, no sin reparar en el ágil movimiento del rubio cuando sacó la suya, en una respuesta casi instantánea. Pero ninguno de los dos alcanzó a hacer nada cuando escucharon una potente voz rugir:

–¡Alto! –Slughorn estaba de pie junto a ellos con el enojo pintado en el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos. Su papada tembló ligeramente.

Acto seguido, con un único movimiento de varita y un hechizo que nadie oyó, el profesor hizo desvanecer tanto el jodido _Arothron nigropunctatus_ como los tres calderos en que habían estado trabajando aquella tarde, con todo y brebajes dentro. Ambos lo miraron atónitos, pero en seguida Rayito se apresuró a esconder su varita, y al caer en cuenta que había estado a punto de batirse a duelo en frente de un profesor, Sasuke hizo lo propio, dándose de hostias en su mente por ser tan estúpido. _"¡Mierda!"_ ¿Es que la idiotez del _dobe_ se le estaba pegando, o qué? ¿Cómo demonios había perdido el control así?

–Señor Uchiha, tal vez en Mahōtokoro las cosas sean diferentes, pero aquí en Hogwarts los duelos están terminantemente prohibidos bajo cualquier concepto. Y señor Namikaze, me extraña de usted, ya que conoce las reglas perfectamente –dijo el hombre, con severidad.

Sasuke vio al rubio rodar los ojos y resoplar en mute, con una mueca. Slughorn también lo vio y su ceño se acentuó.

–¡Detención para los dos! ¡Y veinte puntos menos para cada uno!

Entonces apuntó a Rayito con su varita con tal ímpetu, que Sasuke creyó que lo iba a maldecir, y a juzgar por los ojos de huevo frito del rubio, él pensó lo mismo. Pero sin darles ni medio segundo para reaccionar a ninguno de los dos, el profesor le lanzó un _Tergeo_ directamente a las manos. No es que el hechizo fuera doloroso, pero seguramente en este caso fue lanzado con suficiente brusquedad como para escocer un poco, porque se dibujó un ligero mohín en la cara del Gryffindor.

–Con eso se habrá limpiado todo el veneno de tus manos, Namikaze –continuó el hombre–, pero de todas formas ve a la enfermería para que Pomfrey te revise. Uchiha, tú lo acompañas. Y los quiero a ambos en mi oficina hoy a las ocho. ¡Más les vale que sean puntuales!

Todo lo que Sasuke podía pensar era que su poción acababa de pasar a mejor vida.

Y ya no tenían _fugu_.

Joder. Si la volvían a empezar estarían con una semana de retraso. ¿La acabarían a tiempo para la entrega?

–¡Ya me han oído! –los apremió Slughorn, al ver que ninguno de los dos le hacía caso.

–Vayan –soltó entonces Galahad, dos puestos más adelante, con su habitual entonación sosegada–. Nosotros llevaremos sus cosas a la enfermería más tarde.

Por supuesto, toda la clase había estado observando buena parte del conflicto, y como casi todos eran amigos del rubio, su expresión variaba de la compasión a la exasperación. Conocían muy bien el férvido carácter de Rayito, así como su ineptitud en pociones. También habían tenido tiempo de constatar la frialdad y acidez de Sasuke, incluso cuando el Uchiha trataba de contenerse la mayor parte del tiempo. Juntos eran una combinación explosiva y los demás lo sabían. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Naruto lo sacaba de su tan practicado estoicismo con demasiada facilidad para su gusto.

–Apúrate, _dobe_.

–¡Es tu trasero el que-...!

–¡Vayan en silencio! –volvió a exclamar Slughorn.

Sasuke apostaría lo que fuera a que el pobre profesor estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberlos puesto a trabajar juntos. _"Pues que se lamente"_ pensó con amargura, no era el único.

~o0°0o~

Según el Shinto, existen más de ocho millones de _kami_ que rigen la naturaleza y el mundo espiritual. Naruto se preguntó si acaso no los había hecho enfadar a todos ellos en una vida pasada, porque con un carajo si no lo estaban fastidiando en ésta.

Por mucho que temieran cabrear a Slughorn aún más, no se alejaron ni diez pasos del salón, que ya estaban insultándose otra vez. Lo peor era que, aunque odiaba admitirlo, Naruto sabía que la había jodido. No había sido su intención, claro. Tocaba Pociones justo después del almuerzo, tenían hora doble ese día y entre que había pasado la noche en vela más el insomnio acumulado en la semana, pues, bajo el calor de los calderos le bajó todo el sueño de golpe. No ayudó el hecho de que el voluminoso profesor fuera tan aburrido explicando, o que el Uchiha era tan puntilloso con sus instrucciones, diciéndole cómo cortar la carne milímetro a milímetro con extrema lentitud. Sencillamente sus párpados se rindieron en un mal momento y se distrajo mientras sujetaba un bisturí. Mala idea.

Obviamente, como nada podía ser bonito ese día, Pomfrey lo regañó severamente luego de examinarlo con un _corpus scrutandis_ (de _escroto_ no, señores, de _escrutar_ ). No era que hubiera quedado rastro del veneno de _fugu_ en su cuerpo, sino que su agotamiento parecía lo suficientemente relevante como para que apareciera en el diagnóstico que arrojó el hechizo. Al parecer, necesitaba una siesta urgentemente y a punto estuvo la enfermera de embutirle la poción para dormir con una sonda. La mujer se ponía de muy mala leche cuando veía que la gente descuidaba su salud estúpidamente.

Naruto dudó. Si tomaba una poción jamás conseguiría despertarse a tiempo para el castigo con Slughorn. O peor: se perdería la cena.

–No hace falta una poción para dormir, abuela. Tengo suficiente sueño –trató de decir de la forma más diplomática que supo.

–¡Madam Pomfrey para ti, jovencito! –exclamó ella furiosa, conteniendo sus ganas de darle una colleja.

–Sí, sí, como... –se interrumpió con un enorme bostezo enseñando toda la caverna de su boca–... sea...

–Tsk... _dobe_ , ¿quieres tragarte la enfermería entera? –se quejó el Uchiha–. Sólo acuéstate y duerme, baboso.

Naruto estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos para meterse en una camilla.

–Vale, pero despiértame para la cena –murmuró perezosamente, sin pensar.

–Tsk...

Fue lo último que oyó antes de poner la cabeza sobre la fresca almohada y cerrar los ojos.

–... _Dobe_.

~o~

Cuando despertó estaba aún en la enfermería, la suave luz de las lámparas flotantes le informó que ya era tarde. Se restregó los ojos y buscó en rededor. Su mochila con sus materiales se encontraba arrimada junto a la cama, y dos mamparas más allá, alcanzó a ver parte del bulto de otro alumno que también dormía, pero no había nadie más, sólo el silencio. Miró el reloj de pared que colgaba sobre la puerta del despacho de Pomfrey. Siete y media.

–¡Mierda!

¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Cuatro horas? Se arrojó fuera de la cama con celeridad y comprobó que, aunque algo aturdido, se sentía mucho más despierto que antes, pero su estómago rugió. ¡Ese maldito bastardo no lo había despertado! Aunque no tenía por qué sorprenderse, la verdad. Por muy compañeros de Pociones que fueran, el Uchiha no tenía ninguna obligación hacia él.

Corrió como si un Dementor quisiera besarlo. Mochila al hombro, túnica revuelta y corbata Gryffindor volando suelta alrededor de su cuello. Alguien se la había quitado mientras dormía, y él no se iba a dar el tiempo de anudarla correctamente ahora. En poco tiempo las mesas del Gran Comedor quedarían vacías y no alcanzaría a coger nada para comer.

Llegó jadeando hasta la mesa Slytherin buscando a cierto japonés presuntuoso a quien quería arrearle un buen capón, pero una vez allí no pudo ignorar su hambre, así que en lugar de insultar al Uchiha, se encaramó de un salto en la banca al lado de Gara, quien no reaccionó sino para poner ante él un plato con fideos sin siquiera preguntarle.

–¿Qué haces aquí, hn? –preguntó Dei a su vez. Coordinado con el pelirrojo, le alcanzó en seguida la bandeja de carne al jugo para que Naruto la vertiera sobre la pasta–. ¿No tenías que estar durmiendo en la enfermería?

Ciertamente no era ramen, pero aplicaba igual. Sobretodo entonces que moría de hambre.

–¡Tú, _teme_ , te dije que me despertaras para cenar _ttebayo_! –le gritó al chico de pelo negro sentado junto a Dei, justo en frente de él.

Lo habría apuntado con el dedo, pero tenía las manos ocupadas, una con el tenedor y la otra con el cuchillo, ambas moviéndose ágilmente para cortar la carne casi tan rápido como lo hacía su mandíbula.

El muy bastardo lo quedó mirando con su habitual cara de palo, sin mostrar una pizca de culpabilidad.

–Hn. ¿Y por qué tenía que despertarte?

–¡Sh' s'b'ngh gh tgheneb's gh-...!

–Agh, ¡no hables con la boca llena, _dobe_! ¡No se te entiende nada! –lo interrumpió.

–¡Ehbs g'hu fhu'gbha d'bebme! –gruñó con los mofletes hinchados de comida, sin hacer caso de la amable (inserte sarcasmo aquí) sugerencia del Uchiha.

–Si Pomfrey te ordenó dormir, debes hacerle caso, Naruto –habló Gara, enojado porque fuera un paciente tan poco cooperativo.

–¡Hga! ¡Gthú 'o ehghes n'ghüie' bhagh'a h'abgha'!

Las tres serpientes suspiraron con exasperación ante la incapacidad del Gryffindor para comunicarse.

–Uno parece que salió del zoológico y el otro de un convento, ¿es que no hay término medio con los _japonesitos_? –comentó Dei, con una pensativa mano bajo su barbilla.

El Uchiha le gruñó en respuesta, pero siguió terminando su cena con tranquilidad. Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de no atorarse como para preocuparse del otro rubio. Además, a pesar de la prisa por tragar, se dio cuenta que Dei le había alcanzado justo el cerdo que estaba más picante y especiado, su favorito en Hogwarts; no podía enfadarse con él. Acabó su plato en tiempo récord, apurando los bocados con zumo de calabaza.

–Ahora sí –jadeó, finalmente capaz de hacerse entender. Luego miró enojado al _teme_ –. Tenemos que estar a las ocho en la oficina de Slughorn, bastardo. ¡Ibas a dejar que me muriera de hambre durante todo el castigo _dattebayo_! –lo acusó, horrorizado por su maldad.

No podía creer que el jodido Uchiha fuera tan cruel. ¿Acaso la perversidad era hereditaria? Era decepcionante darse cuenta que sus prejuicios sobre alguien habían estado en lo correcto. Lo había acompañado a la enfermería, ¿no? Había escuchado el diagnóstico de la abuela, y aún así el muy cabrón lo iba a dejar sin comer mientras ambos desfallecían limpiando calderos, o exprimiendo gusarajos, o desollando-...

– _Usuratonkachi_ –la voz grave y enojada detuvo su tren de pensamiento. Los fríos ojos negros lo enfrentaron con indiferencia, pero también había una extraña e innegable ira allí. Naruto se preguntó por qué este chico hacía siempre tantos esfuerzos por ocultar sus emociones–. No vas a cumplir con la detención hoy, sino mañana, idiota –espetó tensamente.

–¿Uh?

Supuso que su cara debía de estar mostrando su estupefacción demasiado bien porque los tres Slytherin rodaron los ojos a la vez. El _teme_ bufó.

–Serás lento –le gruñó irritado–. Pomfrey te hizo un permiso para cubrirte por hoy. Ya se lo llevé a Slughorn y reprogramó el castigo para mañana en la noche.

–Ino y Karin iban a llevarte la cena a la enfermería, hn –informó Dei.

Gara suspiró.

–¿En serio creíste que Pomfrey te iba a dejar saltarte el reposo? Sasuke dijo que llevabas días sin dormir, según el diagnóstico –entonces lo tomó del brazo y lo miró con intensidad–. Naruto, ¿qué diablos está pasando contigo?

Naruto pasó de la sorpresa a la cautela en segundos.

–Tú no eres quién para hablar, señor insomnio –respondió burlón.

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio sacando a relucir los hábitos de sueño de su amigo, pero es que no podía contestarle con la verdad y no sabía cómo desviar la pregunta. Esperaba que al menos entendiera el mensaje. Tan incómodo como era para Gara hablar de su insomnio, era para Naruto ahora hablar de lo que le estaba pasando. El pelirrojo sólo entrecerró los ojos con cara de _"esto no va a quedar así,"_ pero no insistió.

–Sabes lo furiosas que van a estar las chicas cuando no te encuentren en la enfermería, ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces Dei.

" _Ups."_ Naruto sabía que sí. No sólo ellas, también la abuela Pomfrey. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores pero sólo quedaban en ella Hagrid y McGonagall, que estaban conversando con una copa de vino en la mano y los restos de su cena esperando a ser retirados por los elfos domésticos. Menos mal. Se imaginó a la enfermera tirándole las orejas sin piedad para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama. En realidad el comedor estaba casi vacío, por eso ninguno de sus amigos Gryffindor había ido a abordarlo, seguramente ya habían acabado cuando él llegó.

–Mañana a las ocho, en la oficina de Slughorn –dijo entonces el Uchiha, poniéndose en pie sin mirarlo. Luego sacó un frasco muy pequeñito de su bolsillo y lo dejó ante Naruto con un movimiento seco–. Poción para dormir. Es la que Pomfrey iba darte. Más te vale que llegues en forma para el castigo porque no pienso hacer todo el trabajo por ti.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle por sugerir otra vez que él no estaba haciendo su parte. Pero había algo en los movimientos tensos del Uchiha que lo hizo sentirse... ¿culpable? El Slytherin parecía molesto, ¿ofendido tal vez? Naruto no sabría decirlo. Aunque tenía algo de experiencia leyendo a la gente, este espécimen en concreto era tan complicado como Gara, y al pelirrojo al menos lo conocía desde hacía casi dos años, al _teme_ no.

Pero tenía que admitir que lo había juzgado mal. El _teme_ no era TAN _teme_ como creía, al menos no en aquel momento. No tenía un plan maligno de tortura en el cual lo mataba de hambre durante su castigo en las mazmorras como venganza por arruinar el pez globo. Estaba en falta con él por suponerlo alguien tan macabro. Así que...

–Hum... gracias –articuló torpemente.

~o0°0o~

Cuando vio a ese condenado Rayito entrar corriendo en el Gran Comedor, Sasuke estuvo a punto de obedecer a su impulso de darse en la frente contra la mesa. Casi. Pero luego recordó que estaba llena de platos con comida y pensó que era mejor ignorar aquella tentación en favor de mantener su cara limpia y decente como buen Uchiha que era. Sería una acción notablemente estúpida, por lo demás, más digna de cierto Namikaze que de él.

¿Cómo demonios podía el _dobe_ ser TAN _dobe_ , joder? ¿Es que era incapaz de entender una sencilla instrucción? El cansancio en esos ojos azules era perfectamente visible a pesar del ímpetu con el cual se movía hacia ellos. Pero obviamente Rayito no era el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por su aspecto, ya que "desaliñado" era un adjetivo amable para describirlo justo entonces. ¿Qué hacía allí cuando debería estar durmiendo?

Vale, que cuando lo llevó a la enfermería lo único que quería era matarlo. No le cabía en la cabeza que pudiera ser tan torpe como para arruinar una poción justo en el momento más crucial. Tenía que haberlo hecho a propósito para fastidiarlo, porque nadie era tan muermo. Nadie. Ni siquiera el Chico-perro de los Gryffindor había estropeado su trabajo tan pronto. Así que sí, le había importado un carajo si se contaminaba o no con el veneno de _fugu_. Los brutos como él siempre sobrevivían a todo.

Pero entonces la enfermera hizo el diagnóstico, y por la cara preocupada de la mujer, más los resultados arrojados por el _corpus scrutandis_ ( _scru_ ,no _scro_ ), pues vino a ser que no, que Rayito no lo había hecho a propósito. Y aún peor. Realmente había intentado advertirle. Incluso trató de no cagarla durante la clase, tomando sólo las tareas más sencillas que no requerían tanta concentración, precisamente para evitar que pasara lo que pasó. Pues vino a ser que sí, que Rayito desde el principio le dijo la verdad: no estaba en sus cinco estúpidos sentidos. Estaba al debe en horas de sueño, más concretamente, llevaba una semana de deudas en ese departamento.

Sasuke había pasado por entrenamientos duros a lo largo de su niñez, y siendo tan joven, tenía bastante resistencia al cansancio, pero sabía que sería injusto exigir las mismas capacidades a otros chicos de su edad. Y aun él tendría dificultades si no dormía durante una semana. Así que, en vista de lo ocurrido –y sin ningún consentimiento por parte de su propio raciocinio, cabe añadir–, un sentimiento muy poco famliar se asentó en su mente: la culpa.

Él no acostumbraba a tener sentimientos a parte de la rabia, por lo que dicha situación lo tomó bastante desprevenido. Y es que, maldición, en realidad fue Sasuke quien obligó a Naruto a castrar al pescado, ignorando olímpicamente los reparos del rubio. Y luego no le creyó. Aquello era lo que más le molestaba, porque se consideraba un excelente juez de carácter. Tendría que haber adivinado que el chico no mentía.

Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, pero hipócrita no era. Así que al final admitió, muy a su pesar, que la culpa por perder la poción había sido de ambos. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, brillante Onmyōji de la casta Uchiha, heredero de todo el poder y la perfección de su Clan, a sus trece años de edad... se había equivocado (no era la primera vez, pero no estamos hablando de eso).

La admisión se sentía extraña en su cabeza.

Joder.

Maldito Rayito de Sol.

Aprovechando su impulso de magnanimidad, lleno de un noble y generoso altruismo, Sasuke informó a los amigos de Naruto acerca del estado de salud de éste. Luego, en el culmen de su magnificencia, también llevó a Slughorn el justificativo que Pomfrey redactara para él, consiguiendo así que se reprogramara la detención de ambos.

El uso de tanta benevolencia lo dejó exhausto. Sasuke no era una buena persona, y aquel esfuerzo seguramente agotó sus reservas de generosidad por los siguientes diez años. Pero todo ese trabajo fue completamente en vano. Lejos de guardar reposo como debía, allí estaba el idiota, listo para cumplir con la detención. Y lejos de agradecerle por su bien intencionado afán, ese jodido _usuratonkachi_ no hizo más que pensar lo peor de él. ¡Lo peor! Es decir, sí, cualquiera que lo conociera por al menos cinco minutos era abofeteado de inmediato por su despotismo, pero tampoco es que fuera un completo cretino...

¿...Verdad?

¡Maldito Rayito de Sol!

Lleno de indignación (aunque, por supuesto, sólo Itachi se habría dado cuenta), le entregó al _dobe_ la poción para dormir sin soñar, en un último gesto de amabilidad que no pensaba repetir jamás de los jamases en lo que le restaba de vida.

–Hum... gracias –articuló Rayito, torpemente.

Acunó el frasquito de poción en su bronceada mano y se le quedó mirando como si quisiera decir algo más, pero Sasuke no iba a dejarlo.

–Como sea –espetó.

Y se apresuró a abandonar el Gran Comedor tan rápido como la dignidad se lo permitiera.

Necesitaba entrenar.

 **~o0°0o~**


	6. VI Sábado

**Advertencias:** AU, Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse, lenguaje inapropiado.  
 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica.  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.  
 **Nota:** ¡Capítulo especial! ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. ¡Pues porque me sale del clarinete! xD Ok, no. En realidad, lo que tiene de especial es que es el DOBLE de largo de un capítulo normal de Hanyō. Así que, si la semana pasada no hubo cap, pues, es por eso. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia, así que está ordenado en dos partes, como para que hagan un receso en el medio, vayan al baño, etc... xD  
Puede que me haya quedado un poco más denso quizá, no sé, pero me gustó así :).

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes han sido modificados (okey, parece que fueran todos, pero no n,ñ):**_

Sabaku no Gaara: Galahad (a.k.a. "Gallaib", a.k.a. "Gara") Grit  
Deidara: Deirdre Blast  
Yamanaka Ino: Peggy Yamanaka  
Haku: Finn White  
Uzumaki Karin: Karin Maelstrom  
Tenten: Tenten Chang  
Rock Lee: Peter Might  
Inuzuka Kiba: Cain Lupin  
Akimichi Chouji: Claudy Autumn  
Nara Shikamaru: Skarild "Shika" Boazu  
Aburame Shino: Shane Roch  
Sai: Zane Root

* * *

 **Hanyō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo VI.** _**Sábado por la mañana y sábado por la noche**_

~o0°0o~

 **Primera Parte: El mono borracho**

~o~

" _...Kararin..."_

Sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento cerca de su cara.

" _...Kororin..."_

Oyó un murmullo de tela que se arruga.

" _...Kankororin..."_

Naruto fue empujado de golpe fuera de su sueño. Se sentó en la cama jadeando, alerta, observando ávidamente a su alrededor. Guiándose por la claridad dedujo que ya era de mañana, por lo que abrió las cortinas de su dosel al tiempo que veía a Finn hacer lo mismo en la cama de al lado, encontrándose ambos frente a frente.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el chico, con sus enormes ojos marrones abiertos de par en par.

Él también tenía la respiración agitada y su hermoso cabello castaño caía en una desordenada cascada a un lado de su cara. Aún recién despertando, su compañero lucía tan bello y perfecto que Naruto no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo que acudió a sus mejillas.

–¿Qué fue qué? –preguntó.

–¿No lo sentiste?

Dudó.

–¿Qué cosa?

–No lo sé... algo –Finn desvió la vista pensativo, como si de pronto se diera cuenta que en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir–. Sé que había algo... Algo me despertó... Creo –concluyó, mirándolo confuso.

Naruto asintió tratando de recordar, porque sentía que algo lo había despertado también. Tenía la impresión que justo al momento de abrir los ojos sabía exactamente lo que era, pero entonces sólo... lo olvidó.

Mientras cavilaba, Finn brincó de la cama con agilidad y se agachó para escudriñar bajo ella.

–No encontrarás nada –le informó Naruto, distraídamente, aún tratando de forzar a su mente a encontrar una respuesta–. Ya lo he intentado. No hay nada extraño.

Finn se volvió sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo con la comprensión iluminando sus facciones.

–Esto es lo que te tiene sin dormir –declaró. No era una pregunta.

Naruto se dio cuenta que no había caso de negarlo, aunque no era toda la verdad tampoco; sin embargo, no dijo nada porque en realidad no sabía cómo abordarlo. Las primeras veces pensó que eran simples pesadillas, las cuales se desvanecían nada más espabilar. Teniendo en cuenta que últimamente tenía varios motivos para estar preocupado, no le dio más vueltas, pero a medida que pasaban los días, comenzó a notar cierto patrón inquietante. Y es que al despertar, si bien no recordaba haber soñado nada, la adrenalina corría incontrolable por su cuerpo, la sensación de alerta persistía y, al igual que Finn, se veía obligado a revisar el cuarto en busca de... algo. Le tomaba varios minutos volver a calmarse y entonces se sentía ridículo, como si haber estado asustado no tuviera ningún sentido.

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando, Peter despertó saltando de su lecho y corrió hacia la ventana para luego exclamar entusiasta ante la vista del amanecer.

–¡Es un nuevo día para vivir la juventud!

Hacía aquello cada mañana, levantándolos a todos, lo cual era bastante práctico durante la semana pero no en aquel momento.

–Joder, Peter, es sábado, maldición –oyeron gruñir Cain con voz sofocada, probablemente por su almohada.

Al menos habían podido dormir hasta las ocho aquel día. Su fervoroso y atlético compañero no era tan indulgente la mayoría de las veces.

–¿Entrenamiento? –le propuso entonces Finn.

Su delicada sonrisa podría suavizar el carácter de cualquiera, pensó Naruto, sintiendo cómo su cabeza se despejaba ante ella.

–Es lo que he estado esperando desde que empezó el curso –accedió animadamente, con una de sus sonrisas ladinas a su vez.

Luego corrió a vestirse con la ropa deportiva, a sabiendas que Peter no los esperaría. Los tres abandonaron el dormitorio dejando a Claud y Cain durmiendo a pierna suelta.

~o~

Naruto practicaba Taijutsu desde que tenía memoria. Era un hábito diario cuando estaba en casa, pero al llegar a Hogwarts hacía dos años temió que eso pudiera cambiar; no tendría contrincantes con los cuales entrenar, tampoco un instructor y probablemente no contaría con tanto tiempo tampoco. Pero las artes marciales eran una parte de su vida, como comer o dormir, así que sabía que sencillamente encontraría la manera.

La suerte le llevó a compartir curso y habitación con Peter Might, hijo de Gai Might, un maestro de Kung Fu de talla olímpica bastante conocido en el circuito deportivo del mundo _muggle._ Como buen hijo, Peter heredó toda la vigorosa pasión de su padre, así como su habilidad, talento y disciplina. De esa manera, sin siquiera tener que pensar mucho en ello, Naruto se encontró aprendiendo un nuevo estilo de pelea bajo la instrucción de un buen amigo, quien además era tan exigente como lo era Kushina cuando estaba en modo _sensei._ Lo único que Peter le pidió a cambio fue que Naruto le enseñara estilos de pelea japoneses, lo que el rubio hizo de muy buen grado.

Poco después, Finn y Tenten se unieron a su pequeño club. Ocasionalmente, también se dejaban caer otros chicos un par de veces a la semana, sobretodo Gara, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo eran ellos cuatro porque el Slytherin prefería entrenar por las noches mientras que los Gryffindor lo hacían por la mañana. Gara era experto en esgrima germánica y solía batirse contra Zane Root, otro miembro de la casa de las serpientes que iba en cuarto año. La familia Root había desarrollado un estilo propio de esgrima a partir de una ecléctica mezcla europea que llamaba mucho la atención del pelirrojo. A Naruto no le terminaban de gustar las espadas –aunque algo de Kendo también había aprendido– pero podía manejar un cuchillo y su _Shurikenjutsu_ era bastante decente, si bien le costó horrores mejorar su puntería de lanzamiento.

Al bajar a la Sala Común se encontraron a Tenten junto a las brasas de la gran chimenea, esperando a por ellos.

–Ya era hora –les sonrió–. Pensé que iba a tener que despegarlos de la cama.

Iba ataviada con una túnica corta de lino rosa al estilo changshan y pantalones de algodón negro; se trataba de ropa confeccionada principalmente para agilizar sus movimientos. De los cuatro era quien más lucía como practicante de artes marciales. Naruto y Finn llevaban chándal y deportivas (uno en naranja y negro, el otro en cian y blanco), mientras que Peter vestía su espantoso _spandex_ verde, a imitación de su padre. Todo mundo le había sugerido, en distintos términos, que cambiara el modelito pero el chico jamás se inmutó por ello y continuaba fiel al estilo Might.

Se asomaron al Gran Comedor para verificar si Gara, Dei o Zane querrían unírseles, pero no los encontraron ya que probablemente estaban durmiendo aún. Usualmente, los sábados Naruto también remoloneaba un poco más en la cama y prefería que Peter se le adelantara, sin embargo, gracias a la poción para dormir que el _teme_ le diera la tarde anterior, no se había despertado ni una sola vez durante la noche y descansó mucho más que en toda la semana logrando amanecer rebosante de vigor. Además, desde que había comenzado el curso, ya fuera por su insomnio o sus preocupaciones, las únicas actividades físicas que había tenido habían sido las sesiones de _quidditch_ con sus amigos, y un par de prácticas de esgrima con Gara, las cuales nunca sacaban lo mejor de él. Estaba ansioso por comenzar con el programa asesino de Peter de esa temporada.

Lo primero que hicieron fue dar un par de vueltas alrededor del campo de _quidditch_ para calentar. No tenían un lugar fijo ya que las actividades deportivas, a parte del vuelo en escoba, no eran prioridad en Hogwarts y los equipos de cada casa tenían preferencia para usar el campo. El sitio que más fecuentaban era un claro cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, donde después de un tiempo de verlos darse de hostias en el suelo irregular, el guardabosques les había allanado el terreno, añadiendo además un par de caballetes de madera y algunos troncos acolchados con cuero a modo de _puching bag_ de piso.

Cuando llegaron allí, el sol ya estaba haciendo su trabajo a pesar de la fresca brisa de las Tierras Altas. Jadeando por la carrera, Naruto se quitó la sudadera para quedar en una sencilla camiseta negra que se le adhería al cuerpo con el sudor.

Elongaron, hicieron ejercicios de fuerza que podrían matar a un elefante y entonces comenzaron con las lecciones de Peter. Tenten tenía cierta ventaja porque en su familia el Kung Fu era tradición, pero Naruto y Finn no se quedaban atrás. Incluso si el White nunca había practicado artes marciales antes de conocer a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, como buen niño de orfanato _muggle_ barriobajero que era, había tenido que desarrollar sus habilidades físicas desde pequeño y poseía tanta agilidad como resistencia.

Así que Peter les asignó una corta coreografía a cada uno. La de Tenten era en el Estilo _Tang_ _Lang_ _Tai_ o de la Mantis Religiosa, que le exigía gran precisión en la fuerza de sus brazos; a Finn le tocó al Estilo del Águila o _Yingzhaoquan,_ que le caía como guante por sus movimientos cortantes con filosos saltos; y finalmente Naruto tenía que practicar en el estilo _Houquan_... el Estilo del Mono. En realidad tenía sentido, porque era muy bueno con las piruetas y contaba con piernas fuertes y hábiles.

Fue mientras ejecutaba una seguidilla de patadas en el aire, que aparecieron los chicos de Slytherin.

–¡Sasuke! Me preguntaba cuándo te nos ibas a unir –lo saludó Peter.

Fue sólo una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente. Con sólo escuchar el nombre, Naruto se distrajo y perdió estabilidad al alcanzar el suelo, cayendo de culo de forma muy poco elegante. ¿Qué demonios hacía el _teme_ allí?

–Hn –sonrió el bastardo, con suficiencia–. Nunca había visto una ejecución tan realista del Mono Borracho.

–¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, _baka_? ¡Y no es el Mono Borracho- _dattebayo_! –replicó enojado en lo que se ponía de pie con un enérgico salto.

–En realidad, Naruto sería muy bueno en el estilo _Zuì Hóu_ –comentó Peter, pensativo–. Ya casi domina el Mono.

–Qué apropiado –continuó el Uchiha, con su insoportable sonrisa–. Aunque una florecilla tan delicada como tú no debería estar haciendo el tonto con las artes marciales.

" _Flore-..."_ ¿Pero quién carajo se creía el niñato éste?

–¡Florecilla mis cojones! ¡Aquí el único señorito estreñido eres tú, _teme_!

– _Dobe,_ no soy yo el que termina en la enfermería cada semana –rebatió el Slytherin, con voz cortante mientras se quitaba la sudadera húmeda y la dejaba junto al montón de prendas apiladas en un caballete.

Se notaba que las cuatro serpientes venían de correr porque el calor y el sudor les obligó a quitarse algo de ropa. Gara y Zane traían con ellos un par de bastones cortos de bambú para practicar esgrima. Dei se detuvo junto a Tenten para pedirle una liga con la que sujetar su largo cabello rubio porque la suya se había roto.

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo contestarle al _teme,_ pues la verdad era que tenía razón: llevaban dos semanas en la escuela y ya había visitado a Pomfrey dos veces, ¡pero no era su culpa- _dattebayo_!

–Supe que estabas teniendo problemas para dormir, Naruto –se le acercó entonces Zane, su pelo negro y liso contrastaba fuertemente con la piel pálida, un poco sonrojada por el ejercicio.

A menudo Naruto pensaba que parecía un poco una chica (sí, estaba rodeado de chicos que parecían chicas) debido a sus rasgos finos (aunque ninguno superaba a Finn), pero ahora se dio cuenta, alarmado, que en realidad se parecía mucho al _teme,_ y el _teme_ no era nada como una chica. Era un tío, y uno extremadamente desagradable, además.

–No es nada grave –rió ligeramente, rascándose la nuca–. Es sólo que me despierto con facilidad.

–No es para que te lo tomes a la ligera si llevas una semana sin dormir –se unió Gara, con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya sabes que la abuela Pomfrey siempre exagera –le quitó importancia. Luego, desviando el tema con muy poca maña, se volvió hacia Zane–. Por cierto, me has salvado de una horrible _T_ en Runas.

–No eres tan malo –contestó el chico, con una de sus escalofriantes sonrisas perfectas–, es sólo que comparas demasiado las runas con los kanji.

–Supongo... ¿te importa si te busco mañana en la biblioteca para repasar? –Zane siempre estaba en la biblioteca.

–No hay problema –asintió, con la sonrisa congelada en su cara–. Estaré allí después del almuerzo.

–Vale, pero ya deja de sonreír así, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico parpadeó con desconcierto, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque el Uchiha, que se encontraba a varios pasos más allá, hablando con Peter, exclamó en su dirección:

–No es de extrañar que los monos tengan tantos problemas en la escuela, ¿estás seguro de que sabes leer, _dobe_?

–Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que al menos YO sí que leo en inglés, _teme._ ¿Y a ti qué más te da? ¡¿Es que no puedes meterte en tus propios asuntos?!

No podía creerlo, el bastardo ni siquiera estaba tan cerca como para escuchar casualmente su conversación, ¿acaso su misión en la vida era fastidiar? El Uchiha lo miró ceñudo.

–Sólo digo que tienes que ser muy bruto para no entender las lecciones de Babbling. Seguramente si no te pasaras toda la clase molestando a Finn, aprenderías algo.

El cabrón también tomaba Runas Antiguas, de hecho parecía que se había apuntado a todas las asignaturas habidas y por haber. Y por su puesto, tenía notas perfectas en cada una de ellas.

–¡Ni que te estuviera molestando a ti!

–¡Eres molesto para todo el salón!

–¡Pues tal vez eres demasiado fisgón- _ttebayo_!

–¡Pues tal vez eres demasiado ruidoso!

–¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, de todas formas?!

–¡No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso a ti para venir!

– _¡Baka!_

– _¡Usuratonkachi!_

Peter intervino entonces, incómodo con la pelea.

–Sasuke entrena por las noches, pero hace días que me venía diciendo que quería enfrentarse conmigo –aclaró con nerviosismo, esperando que su discusión no se saliera de madres como en la clase de Pociones.

Aquello en realidad no sorprendía a Naruto. Por supuesto que Sasuke entrenaba. Los Uchiha eran un Clan guerrero ante todo, y el Onmyōdo siempre contempló el trabajo físico como parte de su filosofía. Para realizar magia de forma fluida y efectiva, era necesario dominar el cuerpo. El _Ki_ (magia) de un mago se proyectaba hacia afuera de forma precisa y controlada desde cualquier punto de su anatomía, en lo que los japoneses llamaban _Kime,_ un movimiento corporal que potenciaba la energía interior para maximizar su efectividad al momento de ser expulsada. Todo ello acompañado del _Kiai,_ o hechizo verbal, que unía la magia interna con el movimiento exterior.

Cuando se expandió el uso de varitas mágicas que canalizaban y focalizaban la magia por sí mismas, el entrenamiento físico ya no fue necesario y muchos dejaron de lado la práctica de las artes marciales, así como el Kuji Kiri o sellos de manos. Era un dicho muy conocido que, ante todo, la primera arma de un mago es su varita (sí, sí, inserte chiste aquí). Sin embargo, por lo que Naruto sabía, en Mahōtokoro nunca se dejó de enseñar Taijutsu, y sin duda los Uchiha no abandonarían la tradición tampoco.

Ahora bien, ¿cuán experto sería el _teme_? Siempre existía la posibilidad de que, más que un Onmyōji, el bastardo fuera un Shinobi, tal vez incluso un AMBU –se estremeció ante la posibilidad. Ese jodido Clan era conocido por poseer a los mejores ninjas del Imperio, y el ejemplar que tenía ante sí ahora mismo, ya había demostrado una gran habilidad en la manipulación de venenos. Bien podría estar entrenado en las veinte disciplinas del Ninjutsu.

Naruto miró en rededor y se fijó que Gara y Zane hacía rato que habían dado por perdido al dúo de cabezotas que se reñían. Se apartaron a un lado y estaban elongando sus músculos, apoyándose mutuamente. Por su lado, Finn ayudaba a Dei con su estiramiento isquiotibial en el suelo, mientras Tenten se divertía trenzando el sedoso cabello del rubio, ignorando la mirada molesta que éste le dirigía. Nadie prestaba atención a lo que Peter y el _teme_ estaban a punto de hacer. Pues bien, él no se lo perdería.

–Tal vez sería mejor que te enfrentaras a Naruto primero –sugirió Peter.

–No –negó en seguida el Uchiha, sin dudar–. No estoy interesado en novatos, dudo que pueda seguirme el paso –su voz era plana pero contundente.

En cualquier otra situación, Naruto se habría enfurecido e insistiría en que el imbécil luchara contra él, pero esta vez, aunque le picó aquel desprecio tan palpable a sus habilidades, sabía que era mejor no enseñarle con cuánta facilidad podía patearle el trasero. Si el _teme_ no hubiera rechazado la posibilidad, él mismo lo habría hecho. Por lo que a él respectaba, lo más provechoso en ese momento era hacerse a un lado y dejarle pensar que Naruto era tan malo como ese Mono Borracho que mencionara antes.

Se encogió de hombros y se fue con Tenten para ayudarla a molestar a Dei, sin despegar su atención de los dos chicos que se saludaban, como exigía el ritual, antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento.

Y luego quedó boquiabierto.

Todos ellos. Cada uno dejó lo que hacía para mirar la pelea.

Sólo se oían los jadeos y los chasquidos de piel contra piel de ambos contrincantes, cuya velocidad aumentaba con cada nuevo movimiento. Cada vez que uno encajaba un golpe, el otro ya tenía el bloqueo preparado. Con cada desplazamiento, una finta. Con cada ataque, un dribleo. Rápidos, fuertes, ágiles. El estilo de Sasuke era muy económico, no hacía un sólo movimiento en falso, todo en él era precisión y exactitud. Peter por su lado priorizaba la fluidez, cada posición era la continuación de la anterior y la precuela de la siguiente. Ambos eran efectivos.

Ambos letales.

Naruto sintió cómo la sangre hervía rauda en sus venas. Ya había luchado contra Peter y sabía lo que se sentía. Estaban más o menos parejos, pero el chico de las cejas pobladas nunca quería excederse con él. Era de esperarse, porque Naruto siempre se cuidaba de moderarse también. Y es que no era sólo Taijutsu lo que había tenido que usar mientras huían de un lado a otro con su madre y su abuelo. Había tenido que jugar sucio muchas veces y desarrollar movimientos que harto distaban de la norma tradicional de las artes marciales japonesas. Tanto Kushina como Jiraiya hicieron su parte también, convirtiendo la técnica de Naruto en una mezcla extraña donde todo valía.

Gara era igual de bueno, e intuía que su estilo sería tan taimado como el propio, pero el pelirrojo nunca se había permitido a sí mismo enfrentarse en serio con un oponente en otra disciplina que no fuera la esgrima. Decía que tenía mayor control con la espada, mientras que en el cuerpo a cuerpo no sabía medirse. No importaba lo mucho que Naruto le insistiera en que la magia podía arreglar perfectamente un hueso roto de ser necesario, Gara no accedía a luchar con él.

Pero la seca y rotunda destreza del Uchiha era otro cantar.

De alguna manera, al verlo combatir, supo que Sasuke no se cortaría con él. Sasuke mediría su capacidad y le respondería en consecuencia. Y Naruto amaría cada momento, porque Naruto amaba una buena pelea, y sólo había tenido de las buenas con su madre y con el viejo pervertido, pero de eso hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

De pronto tuvo la urgente necesidad de enfrentar esa habilidad implacable y experta. Quiso dar todo de sí y abalanzarse sobre ese cuerpo fuerte y sagaz para medir cuán fuerte y sagaz era él mismo. La ansiedad ardió en su interior.

Naruto quería pelear con Sasuke. Y quería pelear ahora.

Pero sabía que no era buena idea.

No podía confiar en este Uchiha. Darle información sobre sus capacidades a un miembro del Clan que perseguía a su familia, sería una soberana estupidez.

" _Mierda."_

¿Es que el _teme_ tenía que ser tan malditamente bueno en todo?

Joder. Pocas personas eran tan imponentes.

Se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la vista y acercarse a Gara y Zane, que se habían quedado estáticos con los bastones de bambú en la mano. Le quitó el suyo al mayor y se puso frente al pelirrojo.

–Me quedé medio perdido con ese ataque cerrado de la otra noche.

El Slytherin sonrió, y Naruto supo que le estaba leyendo la mente.

–Si lo que quieres es distraerte, mejor vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres. No quiero llegar a sacarte un ojo porque estés constantemente torciendo el cuello para verlos combatir.

Gruñó, pero no negó nada. En su lugar, abrió la marcha hacia el castillo, esperando que Gara y Zane lo siguieran. En la Sala de los Menesteres podían encontrar gran cantidad de espadas y armas con las que practicar, además de tener un piso decente. Si no fuera porque la mayoría de ellos prefería hacer ejercicio al aire libre, la usarían más a menudo.

–¡Hey! ¡¿Adónde van?! –los llamó Dei, apartando la vista del enfrentamiento en curso.

La pelea se detuvo entonces, cuando el Uchiha y Peter se quedaron mirando al trío que se retiraba.

–Necesito un par de armas para enseñarle unas maniobras a Naruto –se explicó Gara, casi sin detener el paso.

–¡Nos vemos más tarde en las cocinas! –añadió Naruto, sonriendo para que nadie se hiciera preguntas sobre su comportamiento.

Se alejaron. Y de esa manera, trató de ignorar esas molestas ganas que tenía de correr hacia el _teme_ para irritarlo y provocarle hasta que quisiera hacer _sparring_ con él.

~o0°0o~

Sasuke esquivó una feroz pierna que se precipitaba hacia su cabeza embutida en un horrible traje _spandex_ de color verde. Bloqueó con su antebrazo otra seguidilla de patadas y luego empujó violentamente el dorso de la mano contra la cara interna del muslo de Peter.

" _Mierda."_

Estaba enojado, para variar. El Gryffindor esquivó la maniobra con gracilidad para luego lanzarse en el aire por encima de él. Sasuke volteó y rozó el hombro de su contrincante con la punta del pie.

" _Maldición."_

Peter descendió con un rápido barrido que podría haberlo hecho caer si Sasuke no hubiera saltado lo suficientemente rápido.

Atacar, atacar, bloquear, atacar, finta, bloqueo, golpe, salto, patada, girar, ataque y bloqueo otra vez. Cada movimiento salía del cuerpo de Sasuke como si hubiera nacido para ello. Toda la energía fluía de su piel con un hormigueo adictivo. Podría llevarse horas así.

Debería haber estado feliz.

Bueno, feliz, lo que se dice feliz... no. Él no era una persona alegre y no podía recordar un sólo momento de su vida en que sintiera algo como lo que los demás llamaban "felicidad." Tal vez cuando era un bebé y su madre aún estaba viva llegó a sentir algo así –sus compañeros de escuela siempre hablaban de momentos dichosos con sus madres–, pero él no tenía manera de saberlo porque Mikoto Uchiha había muerto cuando Sasuke apenas podía retener nada en su memoria. Así que "feliz" no, pero al menos debería haber estado satisfecho.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, lamentó el hecho de tener que abandonar su entrenamiento con Kakashi y los maestros de Mahōtokoro. Incluso si, por órdenes de Fugaku, su pervertido _sensei_ se había venido a Inglaterra con él, no era como si pudiera continuar bajo sus enseñanzas mientras estaba en la escuela. McGonagall no le había permitido abandonar el castillo ni siquiera los fines de semana porque aquello implicaría un trato preferencial que iba en contra de las políticas del colegio, lo que significaba que sólo podría ver a Kakashi durante las vacaciones.

Pero, gracias a los dioses, resultó ser que los chicos de su año no eran los delicados _inglesitos_ que pensó que serían. No sólo Galahad era un experto esgrimista con una tradición familiar de siglos, sino que además el chico Might de Gryffindor, era hijo de un maestro de Kung Fu que al parecer tenía mucho renombre en el mundo _muggle._

Él nunca había practicado el estilo chino, y mucho menos tuvo alguna vez un maestro _muggle,_ pero el Kung Fu, al igual que el Onmyōdo, se fundaba en el Tao. Y mientras la familia Uchiha tenía una especie de rivalidad con los taoístas (bastante unilateral para ser honestos, porque los taoístas eran de todo menos conflictivos), Sasuke, quien siempre trataba de mantener la objetividad, nunca negaría todo lo que el Onmyōdo le debía al Taoísmo –si bien evitaba dar esa opinión en frente de su padre.

Así que, si tuvo alguna duda respecto a cuan digno sería Peter Might como rival, cualquier atisbo de ella se borró en cuanto comenzó el enfrentamiento entre ellos. El Gryffindor no era ningún novato. Por un momento se sintió aliviado por el hecho que durante los próximos cinco años que pasaría en Hogwarts tendría, cuando menos, un par de buenos compañeros de _sparring_ para no oxidarse. Pero entonces... algo pasó. Y la satisfacción se fue.

Y de alguna manera, todo era culpa de Rayito.

Allí estaba él, dando su mejor demostración de Taijutsu versus el Kung Fu de Peter, cuando de pronto su cabeza decidió –sin su consentimiento– que prefería centrarse en el _dobe,_ quien entonces giraba en sus talones para alejarse junto con Galahad y Zane Root.

¿En serio? ¿Con Galahad y Root?

No se le daba la espalda a un Uchiha. Jamás. Menos por Galahad y Root. Es decir, los había visto batirse y sabía que eran buenos espadachines. Incluso Sasuke ansiaba probar su Kenjutsu contra ellos, pero, ¿de verdad el rubiales los prefería antes que a él?

¡En Mahōtokoro sus compañeros tomaban turno para entrenar con Sasuke! Todos querían medirse con el heredero Uchiha. Aprender de él. Según lo que Peter le había contado, Rayito practicaba Taijutsu también, así que lo natural sería que deseara un compañero de _sparring_ como Sasuke, quien estaba más que cualificado en esa disciplina, superando a varios de sus propios maestros en Japón. Pero no, así tan campante, el idiota se había ido a jugar a las espaditas con un par de _inglesitos_ del carajo.

¿Eso quería decir que su demostración no lo había impresionado? ¿Tan bueno se creía Naruto que sencillamente despreció las habilidades de Sasuke?

Eso era... era... insultante. ¡Sí! ¡Condenadamente insultante, joder! ¡Y por Susanoo que no iba a quedar así!

Derecha, derecha, derecha, puño. Joder, Peter era bueno. Puño, finta, codo. Suelo, patada, ataque, salto. Golpe.

Una vocecilla en su cabeza trató de decirle que estaba siendo irracional al respecto, pero su orgullo la sofocó sin esfuerzo. Tuvo que usar cada onza de su autocontrol para no salir persiguiendo al _dobe_ y exigirle un combate. Eso no sería nada digno, sobretodo porque fue él quien rechazó pelear con Naruto en primer lugar. Joder.

Izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, maldición, finta, dorso, patada, finta, rodilla.

¡Maldito Rayito de Sol!

Peter desvió su puñetazo, el cual acabó dando contra un caballete y las astillas volaron.

–¡Wow! –exclamó el Gryffindor, retirándose incómodo–. Parece que te has emocionado un poco. La... primavera de la juventud está en ti, supongo.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el grueso tronco que ahora lucía una escotadura del tamaño de su puño. Sus jadeos eran lo único que podía oír. Sus compañeros se habían quedado en silencio, de alguna manera adivinando la densidad que emanaba de él.

–Esto... ¿estás bien, Sasuke? –tanteó Tenten, vacilante.

La chica apuntó a su mano, donde los nudillos le sangraban. Suspiró. Vale, necesitaba calmarse.

–Supongo que me dejé llevar un poco –era lo más cercano a una disculpa que se sentía capaz de dar.

El calor se acumuló en sus mejillas, pero en vista del intenso ejercicio, esperaba que no fuera notorio. El sudor le empapaba completamente la camiseta azul.

–¡Y vaya que sí! –exclamó Blast–. Los reprimidos son los más peligrosos, ¿hn?

Bufó ceñudo, pero prefirió no picar. En su lugar agarró la sudadera para secarse la cara con ella. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente. Seguro que una ducha ayudaría a refrescarle las ideas.

–¿No prefieres darle al tronco? –preguntó Snow White con un tinte de diversión en su voz, señalando la gruesa madera acolchada que había en una esquina del claro.

No terminaba de gustarle ese chico. Demasiado _lindo,_ demasiado amable.

–No, ya tengo hambre –contestó.

–Vale, nos vemos en las cocinas entonces.

–Hn.

–Me gusta tu ímpetu –le sonrió entonces Peter–. Vengo aquí todos los días, ya sabes.

–Hn.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al castillo para tomar un baño, sus pies hundiéndose en el perpetuamente verde césped escocés, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que el _dobe_ lo irritaba. Y no entendía por qué.

~o0°0o~

 **Segunda Parte: Kiku no Sekku**

~o~

A las seis y media sus compañeros lo arrastraron al Gran Comedor para cenar. En tanto que las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw siempre estaban llenas, la mesa de Slytherin tenía muchos lugares vacíos. Su primer día, Sasuke asumió que aquello iba a reducir las posibilidades de que alguien lo molestara durante las comidas, pero por supuesto que se había equivocado.

La mayoría de sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, las tenía que pasar en compañía de cierto rubio fastidioso. En realidad, no era un sólo rubio sino tres: Blast, Peggy y por supuesto Rayito; en ese orden, cada cual más irritante que el anterior. Lo peor era que Naruto nunca venía solo tampoco, normalmente se traía a todos sus amiguitos leones consigo.

Uno pensaría que la rivalidad entre las casas significaría algo aún en estos días –el fervoroso orgullo y competitividad de los alumnos de Hogwarts era legendario incluso en Japón–, pero claro, eso hasta que Naruto Namikaze entraba en la escena, porque al parecer, en la cabecita de Rayito, el antagonismo entre leones y serpientes, así como cualquier otra norma social, guardaba una extraña semejanza con un taburete o un sillón, es decir, un hermoso, cómodo y mullido mueble donde poner su trasero.

A Sasuke la dignidad Slytherin le daba un poco igual, por supuesto; intentaba no identificarse con esas cosas, siendo el nombre de su Clan lo único de lo que no podía desembarazarse del todo (muy a su pesar). Pero si había gente enfadada por la simpatía entre los alumnos de tercer año de Slytherin y Gryffindor, Sasuke aún no veía que nadie se quejara explícitamente. Suponía que ya todos se habían acostumbrado a ver al rubiales tomando sus comidas donde no le tocaba. O tal vez la última guerra mágica verdaderamente había dejado su mella en Hogwarts, cambiando la mentalidad de sus estudiantes.

Como fuera, el asunto es que tenía que compartir con Naruto incluso si no quería. Y ciertamente no quería entonces.

–¡ _Oi,_ Uchiha! ¿Qué crees que nos pondrá Sulghorn de castigo? –preguntó el _dobe,_ apenas acabó de tragar un montón de papas fritas.

–¿Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo, Namikaze? –contestó sin mirarlo, pendiente de su plato.

Tenía que reconocer que el clásico _Fish 'n' Chips,_ por muy poco saludable que pudiera ser, estaba bastante bueno si le agregabas arroz y tomates.

–Ugh, ¿recuerdas cuando tuvimos que estar dos horas limpiando una despensa llena de babosas? –lloró Cain.

–Merlín, sí... –secundó Claud, con pesar–. Fue el año del brote de babosas en las mazmorras.

–Las reconstrucciones después de la guerra cambiaron la humedad en toda el ala este, y los calabozos de ese lado se llenaron de una extraña especie de anguilas –le explicó Galahad, innecesariamente.

–Eran babosas –rebatió el Chico-perro–. Enormes y horribles babosas.

–Y tuvimos que quitarlas a la manera _muggle_ –se lamentó Rayito, mirando hacia el horizonte como si recordara una tragedia.

–Vomité casi toda la cena –continuó Claud.

–¡Y tuvimos que limpiar eso también- _ttebayo_!

–Por Morgana, ¡que estamos comiendo! –Peggy se puso en pie para darles un capón a los tres relatores, pero desde su posición sólo alcanzó a golpear a Cain y a Claud.

Karin, que se sentaba junto a Sasuke, pasó un brazo por detrás de él para darle un palmetazo a Naruto en la nuca, ya que éste se instalaba a su otro costado.

¿Cómo carajo había terminado así, en medio de un montón de bulliciosos pre adolescentes? ¡Ni siquiera en Mahōtokoro se veía obligado a compartir tanto con sus compañeros! La mayoría eran silenciosos, disciplinados, y como respetaban tanto al Clan Uchiha, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablarle. Era el Karma, pensó. Seguro que hizo algo horroroso en su vida pasada. Aunque, ¿acaso no era justo eso lo que había deseado, que nadie lo reconociera por el pedigrí de su familia?

–Hey, _japonesitos,_ tengo una duda –sentado frente a ellos, Blast apoyó la barbilla en el talón de su mano y los miró con diversión–. ¿Por qué nunca se llaman por su nombre el uno al otro, hn?

–Es cierto –apoyó Snow White, alzando las cejas–, ¿es una cosa de japoneses? Porque cualquiera diría que pasando tanto tiempo juntos, ya tendrían bastante confianza.

–Sí, y tú no eres muy formal que digamos, Naruto –Karin se volvió hacia el rubio.

–¿Qué? ¡El _teme_ y yo no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos! –chilló el aludido.

–¡Ahí está! –señaló Peggy, con los ojos abiertos–. ¿Ves? ¡Nunca se llaman por su nombre! Y _'teme'_ es un insulto, ¿verdad?

– _'Dobe'_ también –concordó Finn.

–No veo que sea importante el cómo nos llamemos el uno al otro –Sasuke descartó la pregunta con parquedad.

A decir verdad, poco a poco estaba comenzando a llamar a Naruto por su nombre... En su mente. Y era inquietante pensar en cómo había ido evolucionando la percepción que tenía del rubio, porque, aún si lo miraba ahora, en realidad no sabía casi nada de él.

Todo sobre Rayito eran conjeturas. Siempre lucía alegre y arrebatado, pero era imposible ignorar cómo también rehuía a Sasuke de forma sutil, con esa desconfianza que a penas y se notaba tras la sonrisa permanente. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía volver a preguntar a Kakashi sobre el pasado del chico.

–Ya, pero es que con nosotros no tienes esa _deferencia_ –Galahad alzó una de sus despobladas cejas, acentuando la palabra "deferencia".

–Hn. Naruto ni siquiera es un nombre, después de todo –gruñó, evadiendo la pregunta olímpicamente.

Ciertamente, ¿quién llamaba así a su hijo?

Los demás lucieron perplejos ante esa declaración.

–¡¿Cómo que no, joder?! ¡Es mi nombre- _dattebayo_! –Rayito se puso en pie, inclinándose sobre él.

Sasuke no cambió de posición ni varió su expresión indiferente.

– _Dobe._ Es un ingrediente del ramen.

–¡Ya lo sé, _baka_! ¡Pero sigue siendo mi nombre!

Entonces Cain soltó una risotada:

–¡¿Eres un ingrediente de comida?!

–¡Así que por eso amas tanto el ramen! –exclamó Peter.

A esas alturas estaban todos pendientes del nombre del pobre chico, y Sasuke casi se arrepiente de sacar a la luz el pequeño secreto. Honestamente, no imaginó que no lo supieran ya, o que iban a reirse de él. En Japón podría sonar algo extraño, pero no lo molestarían tan abiertamente.

–¡Es el nombre de un héroe- _dattebayo_!

" _¿Uh?"_

–No recuerdo ningún héroe japonés con ese nombre –Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–Claro que no, porque es ficticio –Rayito rodó los ojos, volviendo a sentarse.

–¿Es el personaje de algún manga? –preguntó Finn.

Entonces, por alguna razón, Naruto se sonrojó y evitó los ojos de los demás.

–Es de una novela –murmuró.

Las impresiones no se hicieron esperar. Todas a la vez, para irritación de Sasuke.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Quiero leerla!

–A puesto a que es pornográfica.

–¡No, seguro que es romántica!

–Yo también quiero leerla, hn.

–¡Y yo!

–¿La escribió tu abuelo?

–Entonces es porno.

Los chicos comenzaron a especular sobre el contenido de la historia, y al parecer eso fue demasiado para el rubio, que volvió a ponerse en pie.

–Joder, está discontinuada, de todas formas, ¿vale? No la encontrarán en ninguna librería –gruñó.

–Duh... olvidaba que los _muggles_ no tienen réplicas a pedido –bufó el Chico-perro.

Vaya. Así que una novela _muggle._ ¿El abuelo de Rayito era escritor? Seguramente se trataba de su abuelo materno, porque los Namikaze eran un Clan de magos _sangre pura_ –por mucho que Minato fuera un _squib._ Si la publicación era una edición del mundo _muggle,_ lo más probable es que no viniera del lado Namikaze de la familia. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuál era el apellido de soltera de la madre de Naruto? En el dosier que Kakashi le envió, sólo decía "Kushina Namikaze." Una pequeña e instintiva punzada le dijo a Sasuke que tal vez debería buscar la dichosa novela.

–Se nos va a hacer tarde, _teme._ Será mejor que vayamos con Slughorn pronto, o nos aumentará la detención.

Con lo incómodo que parecía ante el tema, dudaba que Rayito le contara algo más sobre el libro, así que lo dejó ahí. Tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

~o~

–¡Perfecto, perfecto! –Slughorn se frotaba las regordetas manos con expresión encantada–. Que bueno que han llegado a tiempo.

A Sasuke le dio mala espina ver tanto entusiasmo en el hombre. Intercambió una mirada de desconfianza con el _dobe._ Se encontraban de pie junto a la gran mesa de caoba maciza, en el pomposo despacho del profesor. Ninguno de los dos accedió a ponerse cómodo en alguno de los mullidos sillones, ya que suponían que el castigo no tendría lugar allí.

Slughorn sacó un pesado libro desde debajo de una pila de pergaminos que presumiblemente había estado revisando, y se puso a rebuscar en él.

–A ver, a ver... –murmuraba para sí, pasando hoja tras hoja en el grueso ejemplar encuadernado en cuero–. Crisantemo, crisantemo... ¡Aquí! –exclamó, dejando frente a ellos el robusto volumen abierto.

Cabeza con cabeza, Sasuke y Naruto leyeron la página indicada.

" _Chrysanthemum lunam Liquore"_ rezaba el encabezado, para luego continuar con una detallada descripción de una variante mágica de la flor del crisantemo, llamada Crisantemo Lunar, nativa de las islas británicas. La autora, Anthea Calantha de Melanctonio –seguramente una avezada pocionista de la que Sasuke no tenía idea–, explicaba minuciosamente los ciclos de recolección de un codiciado licor que fluía de dicha flor durante la luna llena.

Al parecer, la bebida era tan deliciosa que durante la Alta Edad Media se produjo una sobreexplotación de la planta en el pretérito reino de Northumbria, y los magos trataron de crear un método con el cual no fuera necesario tener que esperar hasta la luna llena para consumir el elixir. Las consecuencias de la ingesta desmedida del licor fueron tales, que en el año 753 –es decir, el año 198 de la Edad Merliniana y 4 de la Era Tenpyō-shōhō–, el Witenagemot (una antigua versión del Wizengamot) prohibió su cultivo, extracción y tenencia, so pena de presidio perpetuo, ya que aquel año tuvo lugar la Tragedia de los Calderos, en la cual más de cien magos murieron de una sobredosis de _litóneiro_ (un alucinógeno presente en aquella subclase de crisantemo), y la mayoría de ellos fueron hallados ahogados en sus propios calderos donde destilaban el adictivo brebaje.

Todo sembradío de la _Chrysanthemum lunam_ fue completamente incinerado, y la implacable ley del Concilio asustó tanto a la comunidad mágica que, con el correr de los años, la planta desapareció y en la actualidad se creía extinta.

Bien, el latín de Sasuke no era perfecto, pero si había entendido a penas la mitad del texto, aquello no pintaba bien. Alzó la vista para mirar inquisitivamente al hombre frente a ellos.

–¿Qué es lo que se supone que debemos hacer, profesor? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Slughorn carraspeó.

–Bueno, resulta que ayer conversaba con nuestro diligente guardabosques... –comenzó, y se detuvo. De pronto parecía incómodo–. Hagrid. Lo conocen, ¿no? –ambos rodaron los ojos en respuesta. El profesor rió ligeramente–. Por su puesto que sí, el bueno de Rubeus... –esperaron en silencio. El hombre volvió a aclararse la garganta–. En fin, resulta que en sus inspecciones al Bosque Prohibido, se ha encontrado con una... extraña planta, cerca del claro Sur –vale, no pintaba nada de nada bien. Sasuke resopló–. Tal parece que es de una especie que produce gran cantidad de polen en esta época, porque me ha traído un poco para que lo estudie –rió–. Curiosamente... se parece un poco a éste –señaló una de las ilustraciones del libro, donde la imagen en movimiento mostraba un botón de _Chrysanthemum lunam_ que se desarrollaba y abría, liberando algunas esporas.

–Usted piensa que se trata del Crisantemo Lunar –lo apuró. No era una pregunta.

El hombre alzó las cejas como si aquella declaración lo tomara por sorpresa.

–Es posible –asintió con voz altisonante y las manos juntas en su espalda.

Sasuke bufó.

–Pero aquí dice que está extinto- _dattebayo_.

Parece que el mono sabía leer y todo, pensó con sorna.

–Se _cree_ extinto, señor Namikaze –rebatió Slughorn, poniéndo énfasis en "cree."

–Y también dice que es ilegal –continuó el rubio, mirando al hombre con severa perspicacia.

Rayito tenía la expresión de una madre que descubre a su hijo haciendo algo malo, lo cual le hizo gracia involuntariamente.

–Es ilegal su cultivo, extracción y tenencia. Y no hemos hecho nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Por lo visto, el Gryffindor odiaba dar rodeos, ya que bufó aún más sonoramente que él y miró al profesor con franqueza.

–Hoy es luna llena, lo que usted pretende es que vayamos a "comprobar" –hizo comillas con los dedos– si la planta que el profesor Hagrid menciona es realmente este crisantemo para _yonkis,_ ¿no?

La suave risa condescendiente de Slughorn era realmente irritante para Sasuke.

–No conozco esos términos _muggles_ que está usando, señor Namikaze, nunca fui bueno en esa asignatura. Pero sí –se acercó a un vasto armario del cual sacó un estuche de cuero de tamaño similar a una caja de zapatos–, necesito que me traigan una muestra de aquella planta, sólo para confirmar –dentro del estuche, había veinte compartimentos, y en cada uno, un frasquito de cristal con tapón de corcho.

–Eso luce como para bastantes muestras –el tono de voz de Naruto decía a todas luces: _"no me vengas con patrañas."_

Pero el hombre no se inmutó por ello, y en su lugar dejó caer la correa del estuche por sobre los hombros del rubio.

–Perfecto –sonrió–. Hagrid los estará esperando en el vestíbulo, él los guiará.

Sasuke lo miró con hastío.

–Sólo para confirmar, no es ilegal si lo extraemos nosotros, porque somos menores de edad, ¿correcto?

–Señor Uchiha, me ofende –Slughorn se llevó una mano al pecho con expresión consternada–. Por supuesto que jamás incitaría a mis alumnos a realizar alguna actividad ilegal.

–Tsk... –pues vaya con el viejo este.

A Sasuke le fastidiaban sobremanera esas chapuzas indirectas, pero mentiría si dijera que, creciendo como un Uchiha, no estaba acostumbrado a las sutilezas de los adultos. Mientras no se estuviera metiendo en líos él mismo, le daba igual que Slughorn lo hiciera.

– _Seh, seh..._ –desestimó Rayito a su lado, incrédulo y desenfadado. Claramente ninguno de los dos se sentía obligado a ser tan respetuoso con Slughorn ahora–, sólo espero que la planta esa, no esté demasiado lejos –entonces caminó hacia la salida.

Antes de seguirlo, tomó sin permiso un trozo de pergamino vacío de la mesa del profesor, y con un hechizo _Exemplum,_ realizó una réplica de la página donde estaban la ilustración y las descripciones del crisantemo en cuestión.

Tenía que admitir que, si bien no era su panorama favorito para pasar una noche de sábado, al menos sonaba mucho mejor que limpiar babosas.

~o0°0o~

Había crecido con Jiraiya, así que se sabía todos los trucos de viejo mañoso. No por eso le sorprendía menos, ya que nunca imaginó que un profesor de Hogwarts se anduviera con esas. Miró hacia el cielo pero se topó con un denso ramaje que a duras penas le dejaba ver una que otra estrella. Al menos la noche estaba despejada. Aunque hacía frío. Sus pasos sobre la hojarasca se combinaban con el sonido de los habitantes del Bosque Prohibido y el movimiento de los árboles.

Seguramente lucían como una extraña cofradía, con el semigigante barbón a la cabeza, flanqueado por su corpulento mastín negro, Fang. Luego venían ellos, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin de tercer año, con las varitas alzadas, iluminando tenuemente el camino. Naruto vestía sencillamente con sus jeans, sudadera y borceguíes de cuero, como era lo habitual cuando no tenía que usar uniforme, mientras que Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones negros estilo hakama que comenzaban a replegarse en la rodilla para terminar cerrándose cerca del tobillo, donde se topaban con sus estilizadas botas. Su camiseta de cuello alto era a la medida, con el maldito símbolo del abanico Uchiha bordado en la espalda. Naruto se preguntó si le habría costado demasiado acostumbrarse a tener los pies siempre embutidos en gruesos zapatos; en Hogwarts, debido al frío de las heladas piedras del castillo, aquello era una necesidad. Cerrando la marcha, se encontraba Hunter, el segundo perro guardián del guardabosques, un lebrel gigante, aunque más jóven que Fang, y de color marrón moteado.

Se arrebujó en la inmensa bufanda que Hagrid le había prestado. Tanto él como el _teme_ no habían imaginado que el castigo se llevaría a cabo a la intemperie, y ninguno de ellos salió con su capa de cuero de dragón. Cerró los ojos hundiendo la nariz en la lana cruda y casi suelta un gemido de encanto. Olía a tierra, madera y fuego. Olía como el hogar. Alguien como él, que nunca había vivido en una misma casa por demasiado tiempo y que además amaba los viajes al aire libre, sentía una extraña conexión con el fuego. Para Naruto, la fogata era su lugar seguro. Un refugio donde compartir la comida con su familia, abrigados por el calor, las risas y la confianza. Alzó la vista hacia el formidable y desgarbado profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que caminaba unos metros más adelante, cuya espalda ocupaba casi todo el ancho del sendero. Sonrió con simpatía.

–Hn, ¿enamorado del guardabosques, _dobe_?

La engreíada voz, bastante grave para pertenecer a un chico de su edad, resonó irritante en sus oídos, a pesar de que el tono era bajo y controlado. Jodido Uchiha.

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso, _teme_? –no iba a hacer un drama de ello.

Gracias a que su atención estaba realmente centrada en el bastardo, fue capaz de divisar en la oscilante penumbra, un fugaz ceño fruncido que desapareció al instante. Pero luego el chico se encogió de hombros bajo la bufanda que también le habían prestado a él.

–Hueles su ropa y luego te le quedas mirando como baboso, es una conclusión factible.

–Joder, hombre, sé que soy fascinante, pero no es para que estés tan pendiente de mí todo el tiempo- _ttebayo._

–Hn, tal vez si tu enamoramiento no fuera tan evidente, no me habría dado cuenta.

–¡Qué no estoy enamorado, joder! –maldición, había picado.

El Uchiha sonrió.

–Hn. Como digas, _dobe._ Sólo trata de no poner esa cara de pervertido cuando huelas la ropa de alguien.

Ja, si el _teme_ creía que él tenía cara de pervertido, pues no había visto a Ero-sennin mientras escribía porno.

–Pongo la cara que se me da la gana, señorito estreñido. No es mi culpa que veas la perversión en todos lados.

–Prácticamente gemiste –lo acusó, sonriendo de medio lado.

–Me gusta –al pensar en ello, volvió a sonreír para sí con la mitad de su cara hundida en la lana, olvidando que estaba peleándose con alguien–. El olor que deja el fuego me gusta.

– _Dobe._ Querrás decir el olor a humo.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

–Olvídalo, obviamente un niñito pijo y delicado como tú, no lo entendería.

El Uchiha pareció reaccionar entonces, con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues este niñito pijo podría patearte el trasero con facilidad. No asumas cosas que no sabes.

–¡Tú eres quien empezó asumiendo cosas!

–Venga, Naruto –Hagrid volteó de buen humor–, baja el volumen, que cerca de aquí empieza el territorio de la manada de Magorian.

–¿En serio? –se entusiasmó y corrió hacia el semigigante–. ¿Crees que nos encontremos con algún centauro?

Hagrid hizo una mueca bajo la barba.

–De ser así, espero que sea de la manada de Firenze y no la de Magorian. Todavía hay algunas tensiones entre ellos y nosotros.

Naruto había conocido un enclave de centauros en un viaje a Italia con su madre, y sabía que muchos de ellos preferían no involucrarse con humanos, guardando una saludable distancia con las urbes. Pero algunos realmente despreciaban a los magos y no dudaban en comportarse con hostilidad. Había supuesto que los del Bosque Prohibido serían amistosos, al fin y al cabo vivían muy cerca de un colegio lleno de niños humanos, y Firenze se acomodaba bien en la escuela, dando clases electivas de Astronomía. Pero al parecer aquel encono hacia los magos era una cosa natural en los centauros.

De cierta forma lo entendía, porque siendo una especie pensante e inteligente, no eran considerados personas de pleno derecho por los Ministerios Mágicos en la mayor parte de países que Naruto había visitado.

Caminaron durante casi una hora más, lo cual probablemente habría resultado tedioso si su única compañía hubiera sido el _teme_. Por suerte, el guardabosques no era reacio a la charla, porque los escasos _"hn"_ y _"dobe"_ por parte del Uchiha, no hacían más que convertir un silencio aburrido en un silencio incómodo.

Cuando el ramaje que los rodeaba se volvió tan tupido que era imposible atisbar un sólo trozo de cielo entre las copas de los árboles, Hagrid cambió de rumbo y los condujo fuera del sendero. Se abrieron paso entre el soto sin esfuerzo, ya que el profesor, con su voluminoso cuerpo, había hecho una brecha irregular por la cual avanzar. Salieron a un hermoso y quieto claro donde la henchida luna resplandecía sobre sus cabezas, bañándolo todo de una luz pálida y nebulosa que opacaba a las estrellas de la densa Vía Láctea.

–Es allí –susurró el semigigante.

Por alguna razón, Naruto sintió que hacer ruido sería totalmente inapropiado en aquel lugar, y a juzgar por el mutismo de los perros, no era el único con esa idea. La hierba y el musgo crecían lustrosos y húmedos por todo el suelo, con salpicaduras de pequeñas florecillas blancas aquí y allá. Un pesado olor dulzón se esparcía por el aire, aunque no parecía venir de ningún sitio a la vista. Siguiendo la dirección señalada, cerca del borde del claro, hallaron una planta de alrededor de dos metros de alta, con gruesos y rígidos tallos que terminaban en sendas flores níveas, frondosas como un pompón del tamaño de las manazas de Hagrid. Los pétalos lanceotados y curvos, eran de un blanco prístino y brillante, como la luna.

Notaron que el pegajoso olor que parecía invadir el lugar, provenía de una especie de sabia azulosa que fluía continuamente de la flor, chorreando los tallos.

–Joder –el Uchiha rompió el silencio, pero en voz tan baja que sólo Naruto podría oírlo–. Parece que Slughorn tenía razón.

Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino doblado y lo abrió bajo la luz de su varita. El dibujo del Crisantemo Lunar era idéntico a la flor frente a ellos.

–¿Crees que se ponga a cultivarlo? –Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

El _teme_ se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez, aunque entonces tendremos algo con qué chantajearlo.

¿Chantajearlo?

–¡¿Qué?!

–Tsk, no chilles, _dobe_ –lo regañó, aunque en realidad no había gritado tan fuerte–. Necesitamos que nos dé más plazo para entregarle la poción, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh –la verdad, se había olvidado por completo de la _Catalepsis_ perdida. Sasuke tenía razón. Sonrió, tan sólo el hecho de que los enviara a buscar el licor ya ponía a Slughorn en aprietos–. Manos a la obra entonces.

Se descolgó el estuche con los frascos vacíos y entre los dos comenzaron a recoger el espeso elixir que brotaba de la flor.

–Ten cuidado, _dobe._ No vayas a probarlo.

–No pensaba hacerlo, _teme_ –espetó molesto.

La constante paranoia del trío Uzumaki había adoctrinado a Naruto en cuanto a no entorpecer sus sentidos bajo absolutamente ninguna circunstancia, así que no tenía pensado consumir ningún tipo de droga en un futuro cercano.

Sasuke bufó.

–Me refiero a que no vayas a probarlo por casualidad, idiota. No sé, que te manches la cara o te limpies los dedos con la boca.

–¡Pues no soy tan bruto- _ttebayo_!

–¡Arg, que no grites, joder!

–Bajen la voz ustedes dos –advirtió Hagrid.

Vigilaba los alrededores mientras ellos trabajaban. Sus perros también recorrían el perímetro olisqueando entre la foresta.

No tardaron mucho. Sasuke era muy cuidadoso y eficiente en cada cosa que hacía, y la manera sistemática en la cual llenaba los recipientes, los sellaba y luego limpiaba los excedentes con magia, los llevó a terminar la tarea en muy poco tiempo. Naruto se encontró a sí mismo observando las metódicas maneras del Uchiha para tratar de imitarlas lo mejor que podía. Ocurría lo mismo en la clase de Pociones. Incluso si el _teme_ era terrible dando indicaciones verbales –porque siempre recurría a los insultos y se irritaba con facilidad–, si sólo te dedicabas a verlo con atención, podías aprender mucho de él.

Sobretodo porque relentizaba sus movimientos cuando sabía que Naruto estaba mirando. Justo como entonces.

Naruto sonrió. De alguna manera sabía, o intuía más bien, que el jodido bastardo no podía ser TAN bastardo como aparentaba. Si sólo no fuera un condenado Uchiha...

– _Dobe_ , no te quedes sólo mirando. Haz tu parte.

~o0°0o~

Se podría decir que la pesadilla comenzó en el instante justo en que Rayito guardaba el último frasco de licor de crisantemo en su correspondiente compartimento.

–¿Qué fue eso? –alzó su rubia cabeza de golpe, y Sasuke fue testigo de una nueva faceta del chico.

Conocía bien los signos. Kakashi era un miembro del escuadrón AMBU del Ministerio de Onmyō, y también su maestro, así que su entrenamiento desde niño nunca fue sencillo. Cuando estuvo a campo abierto y tuvo que enfrentarse al peligro de verdad, su estado de alerta era muy similar al de Naruto ahora. Su cuerpo completamente abierto a cualquier señal del exterior que le indicara por dónde correr y por dónde atacar. Su magia latiendo bajo la piel, esperando en control al momento preciso de ser liberada, pero completamente oculta por el momento. No estaba oculta para Sasuke, por supuesto. Él tenía la herencia Uchiha que le permitía ver más allá de lo evidente.

La actitud presta del Gryffindor empujó a Sasuke a ponerse en guardia al momento.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. De verdadero silencio, completamente anormal en medio de un bosque repleto de criaturas. Los perros comenzaron a gruñir con la cola entre las patas en pose defensiva. Hagrid oteaba en la oscuridad, atento a cualquier ruido. Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyeron un estruendo. Luego otro. Y otro y otro. Algo se acercaba. Algo enorme que iba destruyendo árboles a su paso en dirección a ellos.

–Ay, no –susurró Naruto, con los ojos muy abiertos siguiendo el sonido.

" _¿No a qué?"_ pensó, justo antes de que un olor intenso y asqueroso sofocara con creces el perfume de crisantemo. Se sentía como estar en el vertedero de una pescadería. No que estuviera en uno alguna vez, claro, pero imaginó que así sería.

–¿H-Hagrid? –articuló el rubio, con un hilo de voz.

–Naruto –carraspeó el mencionado, con el rostro pálido bajo la espesa barba.

–P-pensé que te los habían confiscado todos el año p-pasado.

–Emmm... p-puede que se me escaparan uno o dos antes de eso.

–¡Joder, Hagrid! –chilló enojado Rayito, con la cara llena de verdadero espanto.

–¡No fue intencional! –gritó el semigigante, el remordimiento y el miedo a partes iguales.

–¡¿De qué mierda están hablando?! –exclamó.

El ruido y la pestilencia se volvían mayores a cada segundo y la situación comenzaba a ponerse desesperante.

–Ay, madre. ¡Inari-Kamisama, protégeme! –el ruego casi se pierde cuando el chico, actuando de la manera menos Gryffindor posible, se acomodó la correa del estuche de cuero alrededor del torso, y sencillamente rompió a correr en dirección opuesta al bullicio.

Sasuke y Hagrid no dudaron en seguirlo, con los perros flanqueando el paso. Incluso si no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, con un carajo que no iba a quedarse allí para averiguarlo.

–¡Pero qué-...!

–¡Corre, Sasuke! ¡Sólo corre- _ttebayo_! –lo cortó.

–¡Espera, Naruto, por ahí no! ¡Te perderás! –la gruesa advertencia del profesor se desvaneció entre el desorden.

Durante lo que parecieron un par de vertiginosos y umbríos minutos, todo fue ramas, ladridos, jadeos y pelo rubio. Por alguna razón, sólo se concentró en no perder de vista la nuca de Naruto en la oscuridad. Una decisión estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que era Hagrid quien conocía el bosque. Pero el guardabosques era más lento, y parecía que alejarse del claro era prioridad entonces.

Un rincón de su cerebro también consideró la loca idea de que en realidad no quería que Rayito se perdiera. Quedarse en la seguridad con Hagrid mientras el otro chico se iba solo, habría sido una cobardía por su parte.

Cada cierto tiempo, Naruto volvía la cabeza para checar si aún lo seguía, y Sasuke se aseguraba de encontrarse con esos ojos azules cada vez. Saltar, esquivar, agacharse y seguir corriendo. Sus piernas bombeaban, su sangre corría, sus músculos vibraban. Y amó cada momento. El rubio era rápido, pero él también lo era. Sólo se aseguró de ir detrás porque de esa manera dejaba que lo guiaran a la vez que sacaba provecho de la estrecha senda que abría el cuerpo delante del suyo, reduciendo al mínimo las huellas que podían dejar entre la fronda. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron en otro claro, sólo eran ellos dos y Hunter, que comenzó a trotar alrededor con la lengua afuera, todavía alerta.

–Mierda –dijo entre jadeos observando el entorno lleno de árboles–, ¿dónde está Hagrid? ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?

El rubio sonrió.

–No, no creo –le contestó entrecortadamente, resollando también–. Conoce bien el bosque.

–¿Y ahora vas a decirme qué carajo fue eso? –preguntó en cuanto su respiración comenzó a calmarse.

–Lo siento –rió, distendiendo el ambiente en forma chocante–, lamentablemente no alcanzaste a conocer a un escreguto de cola explosiva. Tal vez la próxima vez te deje saludarlo, pero por hoy paso.

Por Susanoo, ¿es que Rayito encontraba la manera de reír en cualquier momento?

–Creo que paso también –sonrió, sin poder evitarlo–. ¿Qué clase de criatura son?

–Uhg... –masculló en respuesta, con un estremecimiento de repeluz–. Es literalmente un híbrido entre un cangrejo de fuego y una mantícora –la perplejidad debió de notarse en su pálido rostro, porque el chico volvió a reír–. _Sip_ , una quimera es exactamente lo que es.

–Pero está prohibido-...

–Crear quimeras, sí, lo sé. Ahora díselo al _friki_ de Hagrid.

–... –Por poco y olvida cerrar la boca.

Izanagi todopoderoso, ¿dónde cojones se había ido a meter? ¿Acaso estaban locos todos los profesores de Hogwarts? El rubio se encogió de hombros cariacontecido, probablemente adivinando por dónde iban los pensamientos de Sasuke.

–Hagrid es una especie de fanático de los monstruos. Mientras más grande, letal y repulsivo, más quiere hacerle cosquillas tras las orejas –continuó, negando con la cabeza como dando el caso por perdido.

Ambos aguzaron el oído cuando el ruido y la pestilencia volvieron a ser evidentes a la distancia.

–Mierda, pensé que tendríamos más tiempo. Ya debe de haber destruido mis clones –dijo Naruto, con la vista fija en dirección al sonido.

" _¿Cómo?"_ Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Lo distrajiste con clones de sombra?

" _¿Puedes hacer ese hechizo?"_ Quiso preguntar en realidad. Él lo dominó con nueve años, por supuesto, pero se aprendía en tercero de secundaria en Mahōtokoro, y sabía que era una especialidad japonesa. Si el chico había vivido fuera de Japón, ¿cómo era posible que lo conociera? ¿Quién se lo enseñó? ¿Dónde había entrenado como para ser capaz de ejecutarlo así, sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

–No quería que se fuera tras Hagrid... o tras nosotros –dijo simplemente Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Qué tan peligrosos son? –había cosas más importantes por saber, sin embargo.

–Miden casi cuatro metros, tienen un caparazón que resiste cualquier hechizo, dos aguijones gigantes repletos de veneno, tenazas constrictoras y lanzan fuego.

Joder.

–¿Punto débil?

Rayito lo miró sorprendido. Sasuke no sabría decir si era porque la pregunta le sonaba estúpida o porque en realidad no estaba nada asustado cuando la dijo. Es decir, sí, la situación era jodida, y esa criatura podría matarlos, pero todavía no era, ni por lejos, lo más peligroso a lo que se había enfrentado.

–Estómago –contestó, con una sonrisa divertida–. La parte inferior de su cuerpo no tiene blindaje.

Asintió. Hunter se puso en guardia, con gruñidos de advertencia.

–¿Deberíamos correr? –preguntó, más o menos captando las verdaderas intenciones del impredecible Gryffindor.

–A decir verdad, prefiero que venga a por mí antes de que vaya hacia la escuela.

–Por eso corriste hacia el otro lado.

–Seh, Hagrid me va a matar.

–Él es el profesor, después de todo. Se supone que debería protegernos, no al revés.

–Ya, pero Hagrid ama a esos condenados monstruos y no quiere hacerles daño. Además, no puede hacer magia y su varita está rota.

Un profesor de una escuela de magia que no puede hacer magia. _"Brillante, Sasuke, no pudiste haber elegido un colegio mejor."_

El olor se hizo más denso, casi insoportable, mientras la madera crujiente resonaba con estruendos cada vez mayores. Seguramente el escreguto usaba sus tenazas para partir los árboles.

–¿Has peleado contra una de estas cosas antes? –preguntó, su cuerpo en completa tensión.

–No, en realidad sólo los vi el año pasado, cuando los reguladores del Ministerio vinieron a confiscarlos.

–¿Dónde tienen los ojos y la boca?

–No sé dónde mierda tienen la cara. Caminan indistintamente en cualquier dirección.

–Genial.

–Sabes hacia dónde está el castillo, ¿verdad?

Si el muy idiota se creía que se iba a ir dejándolo solo con esa cosa persiguiéndolo, pues ya podía sentarse a esperar.

–No voy a irme, _dobe_.

–Podemos distraerlo con clones de sombra y nosotros huír. En realidad es el Ministerio quien debería encargarse de esto.

–Sería lo más prudente –sonrió, sin moverse de su sitio.

Apestaba como el infierno. Ese olor no podía ser natural, tenía que ser una especie de ataque del escreguto para aturdir a sus presas.

–Lo sería –asintió Naruto, quieto, con la atención puesta en el bullicio que se acercaba.

–Tú no pareces alguien prudente –maldición, habría deseado tener allí su katana para probar su acero en ese caparazón.

–Tampoco tú.

Fue lo último que se dijeron antes de que la vorágine comenzara. Como una pesada ráfaga, la horripilante bestia hizo aparición. Emergió de la espesura arremetiendo contra ellos, con sus patas de cangrejo veloces y deformes.

Nunca se había topado con un ser tan visualmente repulsivo como ese. Todo en la criatura gritaba una cordial invitación a que te alejaras de ella (o él, a saber). Era una masa de cuatro metros de alto por dos de ancho y tal vez seis de largo. Destructiva y un poco torpe, aunque se movía a una velocidad considerable, teniendo en cuenta el volumen de su cuerpo. El exoesqueleto marrón lucía duro como el diamante y vetado como un tronco. Se dividía en segmentos para darle articulación, como el caparazón de un insecto. Uno muy feo, y que tenía un sólo objetivo: destruirlos. Las bestiales tenazas y los dos aguijones venenosos se movían en todas direcciones, abriendo y cerrándose con constantes chasquidos.

Saltaron con fuerza de su lugar, para quedar cada uno a un costado del escreguto.

–¡Hunter atrás! –Naruto gritó.

Ninguno de los dos volteó para asegurarse que el perro obedecía, pero esperaba que sí. Estaban demasiado ocupados esquivando las locas extremidades de ese ser aberrante.

Lanzó un hechizo _Bombarda maximum,_ tan sólo para probar si la concha era tan resistente como parecía, y lo era. Buscó ojos, boca o nariz pero no encontró nada, todo era hueso sucio y letal. Muy bien, no quedaba más remedio: tenían que conseguir que esa mole dejara su estómago al descubierto. La primera idea que se le ocurrió tenía un cuarenta porciento de riesgo. Suficiente para él.

Se echó hacia atrás para coger impulso, luego reunió la energía de su magia cerca de los pies, y enseguida embistió hacia adelante, pegando un salto de seis metros. Con una ágil pirueta, pasó volando por encima de la bestia y apuntando su varita hacia la cresta del caparazón, lanzó otro _Bombarda maximum,_ provocando que uno de los aguijones se precipitara hacia el mismo punto donde había dado el hechizo. El golpe autoinfligido por el escreguto fue brutal, pero no hizo mella en su implacable coraza.

Una cosa estaba clara. No se guiaba por la vista, sino por las vibraciones y el sonido. Ninguno de sus brazos había seguido a Sasuke mientras éste estaba en el aire, sólo volvieron a atacarlo cuando tocó el suelo junto a Naruto.

Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y entonces, ante su asombro, el rubio hizo exactamente lo mismo que él acababa de hacer. Saltó sobre sus pies, impulsado por su magia, y con una acrobacia francamente hermosa, se giró en el aire y disparó un violento chorro de luz azulosa en el lomo de hueso. La reacción del escreguto fue similar a la anterior: un mortal aguijón se lanzó raudo en dirección a sí mismo, justo donde el hechizo de Naruto había hecho blanco, pero esta vez, parecía que la criatura estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, porque algunas de sus patas de cangrejo se alzaron en el aire como si ellas también quisieran llegar hasta la cima del lomo acorazado.

Naruto no tocó tierra directamente, sino que aterrizó sobre el tronco de un enorme árbol inclinado que se cernía sobre el claro. La magia focalizada en la planta de sus pies lo mantenía anclado sobre la superficie semi vertical. Vale, aquello, era cuando menos, sorpresivo. Sasuke sabía que el chico tenía que ser habilidoso, porque aquella mañana, cuando había molestado al rubio sobre su ejecución al estilo del Mono, en realidad sólo quería irritarlo. Había estado observando su coreografía desde hacía al menos un cuarto de hora antes, mientras trotaba con sus compañeros de Slytherin por los alrededores, aunque Naruto no se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy concentrado en su entrenamiento. Realmente admitió entonces que Rayito era bueno. Pero nunca imaginó que fuera ASÍ de bueno. ¿Sería posible que fuera tan bueno como él?

La zorruna mirada de zafiro brilló a la luz de la luna. Desde su sitio, Sasuke no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Sin mediar una sola palabra emprendieron el plan para vencer al escreguto. Se lanzaron al aire una y otra vez, sobrevolando a la mole y disparando en su caparazón. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez desde un ángulo distinto. La adrenalina fluía en su interior, emocionante, adictiva. Si no fuera porque sus sentidos estaban completamente vigilantes, podría declarar que la palabra "borracho" era una descripción justa para lo que sentía entonces. Intercambiaba vistazos con Naruto. Pequeños gestos de entendimiento para señalar el siguiente movimiento o recomendar aberturas entre las tenazas del monstruo. Se notaba que los escregutos no eran inteligentes y éste, en particular, a menudo atacaba a lo tonto por donde no había nadie.

Sólo una vez, una de las poderosas quelas lo rozó en el codo, y supo que no debía permitir que pasara de nuevo. El dolor punzó desde el impacto hacia el resto del brazo. La dureza de esas pinzas podría haberle triturado el hueso si le hubiera dado directamente, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos, y aunque lo golpeó en su brazo dominante, Sasuke en realidad era ambidiestro desde los seis años. No significaría ninguna merma en su desempeño de ese momento.

Pudieron haber sido horas o minutos –él no sabría decirlo–, hasta que la furiosa criatura por fin se hartó de buscar a su presa en el suelo y no hallarla. Levantó entonces varias de sus patas (Sasuke supuso que esas serían las delanteras), dejando al descubierto una blanda y viscosa masa de carne pulposa.

No lo pensaron, no se pusieron de acuerdo. Sencillamente sus cuerpos se desplazaron al mismo tiempo. Se lanzaron cual flecha hacia el estómago del monstruo, esquivando en el camino los grandes apéndices que crujían y chirriaban con violentos golpes y explosiones de fuego. Ambos desde un lugar opuesto, se cruzaron justo en medio, con la varita a punto y las palabras listas:

–¡CONFRINGO! –exclamaron a la vez, la impetuosa corriente de fuerza deslizándose por sus brazos, atravesando sus varitas para estallar en su objetivo a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

Sus ropas se rozaron en la fracción de un instante antes de volver a distanciarse en dirección contraria, siguiendo el arco de la órbita en la que cada uno había saltado, quedando a metros entre sí y a varios pasos de la bestia.

El hechizo combinado penetró en el animal como si éste fuera de gelatina. Una asquerosa, babosa y sangrienta gelatina que estalló por todos lados, bañándolos en una suerte de moco oscuro y espeso. La colosal cáscara ósea quedó completamente quieta por unos segundos, la parte cóncava frente a ellos, retenida en posición vertical gracias a las patas articuladas del escreguto. Sasuke contuvo el aliento y el silencio llenó el bosque, como si cada uno de sus habitantes estuviera en tensión, esperando el resultado de la batalla.

Entonces, la concha cayó. Vacía ya, de su monstruoso inquilino.

Fue como si el tiempo se relentizara. Los ojos de Sasuke vibraron de energía contenida y supo que debía de tener el iris de color rojo. Medio segundo tardó el caparazón hueco en caer con un estruendo. Quinientos millones de nanosegundos. Pero para él fueron horas, días, años... Eras. Fue capaz de distinguir milímetro a milímetro cómo descendía de camino al suelo.

Pero lo importante no era eso.

Lo importante era Rayito. Ese maldito Rayito de Sol que sin comerlo ni beberlo se había metido en su cabeza. Con su voz áspera y alegre, con su personalidad escandalosa, y desafiante, y honesta. Noble. Con sus misterios, con su recelo, sus chistes y su torpeza desenfadada. Aquel chico que ahora dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sus pupilas azul profundo atrapadas en la visión del enemigo que acababa de ser vencido y se desplomaba, inofensivo por fin.

Naruto no tenía la visión especial del Clan Uchiha. Naruto no vio el aguijón mortífero que venía hacia él en un último ataque. Un movimiento reflejo del exoesqueleto, que saltó con un espasmo nervioso siguiendo la mecánica natural de su sistema locomotor, aún después de la muerte de su dueño.

A raíz de este único enfrentamiento, Sasuke no sabía nada de los escregutos de cola explosiva, salvo que eran la quimera entre un cangrejo de fuego y una mantícora.

El veneno de mantícora causaba la muerte instantánea.

" _No."_

–¡NARUTO!

Año tras año desde que podía recordar, Sasuke pasó horas interminables entrenando su cuerpo y su mente. La rigurosidad implacable de sus maestros curtió su carácter. No siempre le gustó. Muchas veces lloró por la crueldad a la que era sometido. No fue hasta los siete años que sus ojos se secaron para no volver derramar una sola lágrima más. Quiso volverse bueno. Mejor que Itachi. Trabajó duro y sin descanso por voluntad propia, día tras día y noche tras noche. Pero aún con todo su deseo de superar a su hermano mayor y abandonar a su Clan, en realidad nunca sintió tantas ganas de ser fuerte como en ese instante.

Justo allí, anheló ser el hombre más fuerte y más rápido del mundo. Si alguna vez se preguntó por qué demonios entrenaba tanto, la respuesta más contundente y definitiva acababa de caer sobre él. Ahí mismo. En el Bosque Prohibido. En una escuela de magia de un país al otro lado del charco. En una noche de luna llena junto al japonés más extraño que había conocido.

Reunió cada onza de dolor, cada reprobación de sus maestros, cada noche sin dormir, cada tendón luxado, cada músculo inflamado, cada calambre, magulladura, sangrado y golpe. Porque todo lo que había aprendido alguna vez, podría no ser suficiente en aquel momento.

Porque si de algo servía todo su sufrimiento, por favor, por favor, por favor que se notara entonces, en el giro preciso sobre su metatarso, en la concentranción de energía en la planta de sus pies, en la varita alzada hacia el funesto aguijón, en su salto hacia un Naruto que lo miró con sorpresa, en el hechizo _Arresto Momentum_ que lanzó sin palabras porque no tenía suficiente tiempo para decirlas, en la fuerza de sus brazos cuando atrapó a Rayito para cubrirlo y alejarlo del peligro...

...Tenía medio segundo.

...Quinientos millones de nanosegundos.

No supo si tuvo éxito. Un golpe reverberó en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

 **~o0°0o~**

* * *

¡Eso fue todo por hoy! Espero no haya quedado demasiado denso.  
La verdad, no recuerdo mucho cómo eran los escregutos de cola explosiva, así que no estoy segura de que haya quedado canónico, pero imagino que nadie se enfadará por ello. ¡Saludos!

Silabaria L.

P.D.: Y por cierto, sólo por si a caso, toda la información acerca del Crisantemo Lunar o el litóneiro es, por supuesto, completamente inventada, así que no traten de destilar crisantemos en su casa xD.


	7. VII Tsukimi

**Advertencias:** AU, Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse, lenguaje inapropiado.

 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica.  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** ¡Hola a todos! Ha habido algo de retraso, pero aquí está el capítulo :). Cualquier queja, por favor dirigirse a la burocrática Superintendencia de la Vida Real, que no deja de enviarme trabajo de campo xP.

Cambié el nombre del cap. anterior (de la segunda parte, en realidad), porque es éste el que debería llamarse _Tsukimi_. Esop. Gracias por leer,

Silabaria L.

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes han sido modificados (okey, parece que fueran todos, pero no n,ñ):**_ **  
**Sabaku no Gaara: Galahad (a.k.a. "Gallaib", a.k.a. "Gara") Grit  
Deidara: Deirdre Blast  
Yamanaka Ino: Peggy Yamanaka  
Haku: Finn White  
Uzumaki Karin: Karin Maelstrom  
Tenten: Tenten Chang  
Rock Lee: Peter Might  
Inuzuka Kiba: Cain Lupin  
Akimichi Chouji: Claudy Autumn  
Nara Shikamaru: Skarild "Shika" Boazu  
Aburame Shino: Shane Roch  
Sai: Zane Root

 _ **Glosario:**_

 **Tsukimi:** Contemplación de la luna.

 **Tsukimi Yagura:** Torre para la contemplación de la luna.

 **Uchiha-jō:** Castillo Uchiha.

 **Mairado:** Puerta corredera.

 **Tsukumogami:** Yōkai de tipo artefacto. Se crea cuando un objeto inanimado cobra vida al cumplir cien años. A veces también debido a la energía que reciben del artesano que los creó, sus dueños, o el trato que les dan. Uno de los más conocidos es el karakasa, un paraguas con dos brazos, un pie y un sólo ojo.

* * *

 **Hanyō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo VII. _Tsukimi_**

~o~

" _¡NARUTO!"_

Aquella palabra. Su nombre. Seguía retumbando entre las regiones de su mente como un eco frenético. Era la primera vez que había oído su nombre en aquella grave tesitura, y nunca imaginó que vendría nutrido con tal cariz de tormento.

" _Sasuke."_

Naruto abrazó sus rodillas para guardar calor. Sentado en la incómoda silla de madera, la manta que había sacado de su camilla no parecía suficiente. Su pijama era de gruesa franela y la enfermería tenía calefacción mágica permanente, pero un puño frío se había alojado justo tras su esternón, y presionaba con fuerza allí. Estaría mucho más cálido en la cama, pero no podía dormir. No con Sasuke en el lecho de al lado, completamente inconsciente con un jodido TEC abierto en vías de curación.

Por salvarlo a él.

¡¿Por qué, joder?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

" _Baka."_

Retuvo las lágrimas, encogiéndose en su sitio junto a la cama del chico durmiente. De nada servía llorar ya.

– _¡NARUTO! –gritó el_ teme _. Y fue casi lo único que registró en medio de aquel claro boscoso._

 _El sorpresivo grito duró lo que tardó Sasuke en llegar hasta él. Lo vio saltar en su dirección atravesando la helada noche, veloz como un rayo, la varita en alto, los ojos aterrados, afligidos, desesperados._

 _Rojos._

 _Naruto quiso retroceder en un reflejo traicionero de su mente. Esas monstruosas pupilas carmesíes llenaban cada una de sus pesadillas y el instinto superpuesto de atacar y correr a la vez, emergió doloroso desde las profundidades más afiladas de su memoria._

 _Pero éste no era Uchiha Madara._

" _¡No es él!" una voz acuciante le advirtió en su cabeza. Porque había un miedo catastrófico en el rostro de este niño Uchiha que se abalanzó contra él. Un sobrecogimiento tal, que Naruto supo que huir o pelear no era la respuesta correcta esta vez._

 _No tuvo tiempo de nada, de todas formas._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, la hierba húmeda, viscosa de sangre marrón, redujo el impacto en su espalda. El cuerpo de su compañero estaba encima de él, inmóvil. A su costado rebotó una de las tenazas del escreguto, la cual acababa de golpear el cráneo de Sasuke, y a un par de metros más allá vio como, de forma anormalmente lenta, uno de los mortales aguijones terminaba de caer en el lugar preciso donde, momentos antes, él había estado de pie._

 _Jadeó, aterrado._

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

– _Sasuke. Sasuke, dime que estás bien._

 _El cuerpo aún cálido, yacía completamente laxo sobre su pecho. Vagamente fue consciente de los pasos de Hunter, que se acercaba al trote. Naruto se movió lo más cuidadosamente que pudo para salir de debajo de la figura del inconsciente Slytherin. La sangre brotaba de los pálidos oídos. En la nuca, un bulto oscuro comenzaba a acumularse entre el cabello negro._

– _Joder, joder, maldito bastardo –murmuraba erráticamente mientras comprobaba que el chico seguía respirando._

 _Con el corazón en la garganta, Naruto chequeó la lesión con un_ Corpus Scrutandis _sólo para confirmar que el impacto había trizado una parte del hueso parietal._

– _¡No, no, no, no, no! –podía escucharse a sí mismo resollar y sorberse la nariz, pero su mente corría como un torbellino._

 _Sopesó sus posibilidades. No tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que atender a Sasuke cuanto antes. Conocía dos hechizos que podían curar contusiones craneales, pero si no los ejecutaba a la perfección, las consecuencias podían ser irreparables. ¿Tenía opción? Miró alrededor, estaba lejos de la escuela. Muy lejos._

 _Tal vez lo suficientemente lejos._

–¡Obice Revelio! _–lanzó al cielo con su varita._

 _Nada perturbó el aire. Eso quería decir que ya no estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, entonces._

 _Bajo la atenta mirada del agitado lebrel que se había sentado a su lado con la lengua afuera, usó el hechizo_ Férula _para conjurar un completo entablillado que estabilizara el cuerpo de Sasuke en posición horizontal. Con un rápido_ Tergeo _limpió el sanguinolento fluido que les pringaba la piel y la ropa, y luego, con la mayor delicadeza que sus habilidades curativas le permitieron, se aseguró que un apósito presionara firmemente contra la herida y que la columna quedara bien alineada con la cabeza. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le dijo al perro:_

– _Hunter, ve con Hagrid y hazle saber que ya no estamos en el bosque. Si puedes, dile que envíe a Madame Pomfrey a Las Tres Escobas por red_ Flú _._

 _Acto seguido, envolvió al inerte muchacho con un cuidadoso brazo y ambos desaparecieron del claro, dejando atrás el enorme y apestoso esqueleto del escreguto esparcido sobre el herbazal, llorando coágulos de sangre marrón._

~o0°0o~

Hunter pegó un par de ladridos al viento helado. Tal vez de miedo, pero probablemente sólo eran sus deseos de buena suerte para aquel par de valientes magos que acababan de derribar a un depredador formidable. Entonces giró sobre sus ágiles patas y corrió en busca de su amo.

Tenía una tarea que cumplir.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, una voluptuosa mujer vio interrumpida su labor debido a fuertes golpes en su puerta. Hacía menos de media hora que había cerrado el local y se encontraba haciendo las cuentas junto a la caja registradora, sobre su vieja barra de madera maciza. Hoy los clientes se habían quedado hasta tarde disfrutando de sus deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla (¡las mejores de todo Reino Unido!). La lumbre que ofrecía la luna llena, disminuía la urgencia de retirarse a casa, y Madame Rosmerta tuvo que echar a unos cuantos porfiados que no querían irse. Moría de ganas por terminar la jornada de una vez para poder subir hasta su habitación con una buena taza de chocolate y la última novela de Jane Yolen, una amiga suya que se inspiraba en la historia de Harry Potter para escribir sus libros.

No sería aquélla una velada de lectura, sin embargo. Lo supo en cuanto abrió su aporreada puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con una camilla flotante que portaba a un hermoso y pálido joven inconsciente. La mano que la dirigía pertenecía a Naruto, un revoltoso y amigable muchacho de Hogwarts que solía venir al pueblo con sus amigos. La sorpresa y la aprensión se adueñaron de ella.

Nunca imaginó que vería a ese niño llorar alguna vez.

~o0°0o~

La luz plateada lo cegó por un momento. La lustrosa madera se sentía cálida bajo sus pies.

Miró en rededor para encontrarse de pie en medio del mirador de Uchiha-jō. La amplia habitación se alzaba en la cima de Tsukimi-Yagura, la torre este del castillo. Las puertas correderas que la contorneaban por sus cuatro caras, se hallaban completamente abiertas al límpido cielo nocturno. Siempre fue una estancia austera, completamente vacía salvo por el gran telescopio en el flanco sur y el enorme astrolabio empotrado al suelo justo en el centro. Los patrones que la luz dejaba en el piso al atravesar cada _mairado_ , eran el único ornamento.

Sasuke solía subir solo a veces, durante las peores noches a lo largo de su niñez. Sabía que nadie lo molestaría allí, porque tanto su padre como su hermano –los únicos habitantes del castillo con autorización para usar el mirador, además de él y los _tsukumogami_ de la limpieza– carecían del interés y el tiempo para observar la luna.

Nunca se había encontrado con nadie ahí arriba. Hasta ese momento.

La espalda de una mujer sentada, se recortaba bajo el umbral frente a él. Su pelo estaba atado en un moño. Llevaba un hermoso kimono negro con crisantemos rojos, bordados en hilo de seda y plata. El abanico _uchiwa_ marcaba la prenda entre los omóplatos, con los colores de su Clan.

–Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿No, Sasuke? –la oyó decir en calma.

Su voz era extrañamente lejana, como si no estuvieran ambos en la misma habitación; y aún así, la escuchó perfectamente. Algo en aquella voz se le hizo familiar. Tanto así, que le pareció irrisorio no conocer a su dueña.

La mujer no volteó. Seguía absorta en la luna llena, cuya luminiscencia descendía con brillo fantasmal.

" _¿Quién eres?"_ Quiso preguntar, pero algo se lo impidió.

–Acércate –la palabra en sí era una orden, pero Sasuke la sintió como una petición. Un ruego.

Y accedió.

Lentamente caminó hacia ella, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su lado. La distancia era poca, empero. Tan cerca de la delicada espalda, pudo distinguir con mayor claridad el tono rojo de su cabello. Un color muy peculiar para alguien de la familia Uchiha. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo recordar a ninguna tía, abuela o prima que poseyera una melena semejante.

Se hincó tras ella, contemplando el cielo iluminado. No podía verle la cara, pero por alguna razón, supo que la dama sonreía.

–Sabía que eras listo.

" _¿Quién eres?"_ volvió a preguntarse. Pero otra vez calló.

–Tan inteligente... –comentó. El anhelo escurriendo de la suave voz–. Sasuke... ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

Una espesa sensación serpenteó en su pecho, caminando hasta su garganta y quedándose allí. No se sintió capaz de hablar, así que tan sólo asintió, y aunque ella no podría verlo, sabía que sería suficiente.

La melancolía se arrastró por toda la estancia cuando la intuyó sonriendo otra vez.

–Te contaré una antigua historia, Sasuke. La historia de cómo el Clan Uchiha recibió el Onmyōdo...

Casi no consigue captar la última sílaba, porque en cuanto las palabras fueron dichas, una memoria espantosa se abrió camino en su consciencia.

El resplandor pálido y puro de la luna se volvió carmesí y ominoso. El mirador comenzó a encogerse, asfixiando sus sentidos. La oscuridad se tragó a la mujer, dejándolo solo y desprotegido.

Se sintió caer en el vacío. La angustia luchaba por hacerse espacio en su interior. La ira le hacía frente, empujando hacia afuera su miedo con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. Vio a su hermano cernirse sobre él, con la mirada sangrienta y aún así fría. Distante, inalcanzable.

Sentado frente a Itachi con un gran escritorio en medio de ambos, Sasuke recordó. El imponente estudio en estilo occidental, se hallaba en lo alto de la torre principal de Uchiha-jō, con la vista dominante hacia los patios del castillo. El atardecer rojizo se colaba entre las celosías, opaco y opresivo.

–Te voy a contar una historia, Sasuke –la grave voz de su hermano mayor sofocó el ambiente–. La historia de cómo los Uchiha crearon el Onmyōdo.

La imagen de Itachi sentado en el enorme sillón tras la mesa de encino, se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, cada vez más alta. Sasuke tenía que torcer su cuello hacia arriba para ver el rostro impasible, tan parecido al suyo, que lo miraba con desdén.

" _Te voy a contar una historia, Sasuke."_

" _No."_

" _La historia de cómo los Uchiha crearon el Onmyōdo."_

" _No. No quiero. No quiero saberlo."_

–¡No!

Su propio grito le resonó en los oídos cuando se alzó bruscamente. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y la cabeza le pesaba dolorosamente. Alrededor, todo estaba en calma. Se encontraba en una camilla de la silenciosa enfermería de Hogwarts, embutido en su pijama. Todos sus recuerdos de la contienda contra el absurdamente repugnante escreguto, vinieron de golpe.

Como si fuera un _Déja vù_ de su sueño reciente, el intenso resplandor lunar imperaba en todos los colores de la estancia. Y tampoco estaba solo.

A su lado, Naruto se levantó de una silla, casi tan bruscamente como él.

–¡ _Oi, teme_ , con calma! –exclamó en voz baja.

Se acercó con expresión nerviosa pero sus movimientos eran firmes cuando le puso una mano en la frente y luego en la nuca. Era la primera vez que ellos se acercaban tanto. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saber.

Naruto sobrevivió. Ambos lo hicieron.

El rubio puso su dedo índice delante de sus ojos y lo agitó de un lado a otro. Aún sin desearlo, sus pupilas siguieron dócilmente el movimiento.

–¿Cuantos dedos ves? –le preguntó entonces.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

–Ocho –gruñó.

Naruto palideció con los ojos fuera de órbita. Disfrutó algunos segundos de diversión, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de atormentarlo. Bufó.

– _Dobe_ –lo regañó, rodando los ojos–. Soy Sasuke Uchiha y tú eres Namikaze Naruto. Estamos en Hogwarts, en tercer año. Soy un brillante Slytherin, mientras tú eres un baboso Gryffindor que mueve su estúpido dedo índice frente a mi cara.

El mentado león baboso tuvo la gracia de lucir sorprendido, pero luego sonrió aliviado.

–¿Estás bien? –susurró entonces.

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca ante el leve pinchazo que sentía en su pobre cráneo.

–He estado mejor.

–Ten –le tendió una dosis de poción para el dolor que reposaba en su mesita de noche–. La abuela te dejó esto.

Los ojos azules siguieron atentamente sus movimientos mientras se bebía el brebaje, como si temiera que en cualquier momento le fuera a salir otro brazo, creado con sus sesos.

–Estoy bien, _dobe_ –masculló, tocándose la nuca donde un vendaje cubría la herida–. El hueso ya soldó.

–¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

–¿Qué parte? ¿Slughorn pidiéndonos traerle drogas, tú enamorándote de Hagrid, o la pelea contra su amorosa mascota? –contestó con apatía.

Naruto fingió pensárselo.

–Hum... creo que eso cubre la mayor parte. Pero guárdame el secreto sobre Hagrid –le guiñó un ojo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con el _dobe_ , le hacía gracia aunque no quisiera. También lo irritaba aunque no quisiera.

–¿Sobre que lo amas o sobre el hecho que no puede hacer magia?

Naruto suspiró, algo incómodo.

–No es exactamente un secreto, ¿sabes? –comenzó, como quien no quiere la cosa–. Cuando estudiaba aquí, Hagrid fue acusado injustamente de un crimen que no cometió, y por eso lo expulsaron de la escuela. Y rompieron su varita.

–Tsk. O sea que uno de nuestros profesores ni siquiera terminó el colegio.

–¡Pero sabe todo sobre criaturas mágicas- _dattebayo_!

–Arg, no chilles, _dobe_ –se llevó una mano a la frente dolorida.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó con aflicción, antes de mirar temeroso la puerta que daba hacia el despacho de Pomfrey.

–Olvídalo –rodó los ojos otra vez–. ¿Tú no deberías estar en la torre de Gryffindor?

–Hum, en realidad no. La abuela me ordenó pasar la noche aquí –señaló la deshecha camilla de al lado con su pulgar, mientras con la otra mano conjuraba un _Muffliato,_ para no despertar a la enfermera.

La preocupación se levantó en su interior. Había tenido éxito, ¿verdad? Si el chico estuviera envenenado no podrían estar teniendo esa conversación, ¿correcto? Algo tuvo que haber visto Naruto en su cara porque se apresuró a asegurar:

–Estoy bien en general. El escreguto me machacó un poco y tuvieron que repararme un par de huesos, pero ya estoy bien- _ttebayo_ –explicó.

Él guardó silencio, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo, inseguro de lo que implicara que esas palabras lo aliviaran tanto. No recordaba haber sentido esa preocupación por nadie antes.

Naruto se alejó de la orilla de la cama, y Sasuke pensó que volvería a la suya, o que se sentaría en la silla a su lado, pero en lugar de eso, el chico se dirigió hacia la ventana que tenía a un costado. La luna llena ya había comenzado su camino hacia occidente, pero seguía esclareciendo la noche con extraordinaria potencia. El perfil bronceado de Naruto se contorneaba de blanco bajo el baño plateado. Sus ojos eran dos zafiros reflectantes que parecían retener la luz y volver a proyectarla una y otra vez. Su mirada, un cristal crudo y limpio. Jamás se había topado con otra persona como él.

Su entorno nunca fue muy grande, para ser justos. Pero aún así, Rayito seguía siendo el único que lo había tratado como a un igual a pesar de saber quien era su familia.

–Fue la primera vez que dijiste mi nombre –lo escuchó declarar, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Sasuke sonrió para sí. ¿Qué podía decir? Se le escapó en el fragor del momento.

– _Dobe_. Tú también me llamaste por mi nombre. Mientras huías despavorido, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto rió.

–Fue por una buena causa.

–Joder, sí –resopló–. La legendaria estupidez Gryffindor haciendo aparición.

–¡Hey! No vi que te quejaras mucho, tampoco.

–No. No me quejé... –concedió, y entonces sonrió, por enésima vez esa noche–. Fue una maldita buena pelea.

–Mierda, sí –Rayito se giró para quedar cara a cara, y aunque aquello lo alejaba del fulgor de la luna, sus ojos parecieron resplandecer aún más que antes–. Esa cosa era espeluznante- _ttebayo_. ¡Y tú luchas como un maldito demonio! Casi no podía creerlo cuando te vi saltar seis metros.

–... –vale, estaba acostumbrado a los elogios de sus compañeros, pero había un matiz distinto en éste, aún si no conseguía entender por qué. Sintió que el calor le hormigueaba en las mejillas y giró su rostro torpemente–. Tú tampoco lo haces tan mal, _usuratonkachi_ –murmuró con algo de brusquedad. Y sabía que se estaba quedando corto, así que añadió–. Nada mal, en realidad.

Es que joder, había flipado con sus habilidades, pero no era capaz de decírselo. Algo en su pecho apretaba rígidamente y deseó por primera vez en su vida, tener el mismo desparpajo desnudo que Naruto poseía.

Aún así, las pupilas azules brillaron ante su paupérrima muestra de reconocimiento y el chico sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

–Jeje... Nunca subestimes a Naruto Namikaze –desde luego que no, pensó Sasuke–. Si no fuera por... –y entonces, Rayito se apagó de golpe.

De alguna forma, supo que estaba recordando la manera en que todo terminó. Arrugó el ceño. De verdad no quería hablar de eso.

–Fue horrible, ¿sabes? Verte ahí tirado. El castillo estaba demasiado lejos, y nunca he curado un traumatismo como ese por mí mismo y-...

Sasuke abrió mucho sus oscuras orbes. _"¡¿Qué?!"_

–¡¿Tú curaste mi cráneo?! –la pura impresión le hizo doler la cabeza de nuevo. Si hubiera salido mal, ahora mismo podría estar de vuelta en Japón... en un crematorio.

–¡No! –se apuró a corregir Naruto–. No soy tan idiota, _teme._ Te dije que nunca lo he hecho antes... aunque conozco los hechizos.

–Y entonces, ¿cómo es que estoy aquí? –el alivio se filtró en su tono.

Por muy competente que el Gryffindor había demostrado ser, seguía siendo un alumno de tercero. Los _medimagos_ estudiaban años y años antes de aplicar sus habilidades en una fractura de casco.

–Estábamos tan lejos en el bosque, que quedamos fuera de rango de las guardas de Hogwarts. Así que pude _Aparecernos_ a ambos en Hogsmeade. Esta enfermería tiene una conexión _Flú_ directa con Las Tres Escobas.

–... – _Aparición_ conjunta. El _dobe_ hizo una _Aparición_ conjunta–. ¿Nos _Apareciste_ a ambos en Hogsmeade? –remedó entrecerrando los ojos.

–¡Me aseguré de estabilizar tu cuerpo primero! –se defendió el rubio, malinterpretando su desconcierto–. No tenía opción. Estabas inconsciente, yo estaba aterrado, no había tiempo y...

Sasuke soltó un respingo de incredulidad. Le había tomado cuatro años aprender a _Aparecerse._ Sabía que en Inglaterra se enseñaba al cumplir los diecisiete. Miró a Naruto, inescrutable.

–¿Lo habías hecho antes, al menos? La _Aparición_ conjunta, me refiero.

El Gryffindor pasó de estar a la defensiva, a mostrarse inseguro al instante.

–Hum... ¿sí? Quiero decir, y-ya sabes, siempre es bueno saber estas cosas, ¿no? –contestó entrecortadamente.

Sasuke lo miró suspicaz. ¿Por qué el _dobe_ tendría necesidad de saber _"estas cosas"_? No cuestionó, sin embargo. Era obvio que el chico no quería dar más explicaciones. Además, de nuevo quedó admirado por Naruto. Solo en medio del bosque, con un compañero herido de gravedad, en lugar de entrar en pánico, encontró una razonable manera de salvar la situación, sopesando fríamente las pocas opciones que tenía. Sonaba mucho mejor de lo que habría esperado.

Naruto era hábil, aprendía rápido y sabía cómo actuar bajo presión...

" _¿Quén eres?"_ se sorprendió pensando. Otra vez.

–¿Y Hagrid? –preguntó en su lugar.

–Oh, está bien. Hunter le entregó mi mensaje y se vino al castillo –rió–. Pero cuando por fin llegó, nosotros ya estábamos aquí y todo se había arreglado. Aunque McGonagall se lo llevó a su despacho –añadió, con una mueca dolorida–. Tenía un cabreo monumental, así que no creo que el pobre saliera bien parado.

–Hn. A ver si aprende a no jugar a la casita con esa clase de monstruos –no sentía por el guardabosques la misma simpatía que Naruto.

–Hum... y les dije que nos habíamos alejado de Hagrid por el susto –continuó el rubio, mirándolo dudoso. Sasuke bufó, estaba claro que no había sido precisamente por el susto–. Mmm... y que el enfrentamiento terminó ocurriendo por accidente.

–Hn. Lo que sea –no tenía motivos para cambiar la versión. Los regañarían si decían la verdad.

Rayito se volvió hacia la ventana nuevamente, observando la luna en silencio. Poco a poco vio su semblante cambiar. Entristecer.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke?

No pudo evitar detenerse a sopesar su nombre en aquella voz áspera y juvenil.

–No lo sé. Mi cuerpo se movió solo –desvió la vista.

No quería entrar en detalles, y sabía que Naruto entendería.

–Gracias –alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos de zafiro. Intensos. Llenos de una emoción que sabía que él jamás sería capaz de replicar en sus propias facciones–. No tenías que hacerlo, tú-...

–Basta –lo cortó con rudeza–. Está hecho y no me arrepiento. Fin del asunto.

–... –Rayito regresó su atención al cielo, con reticente aceptación, apoyando sus codos en el alféizar de la ventana.

La quietud volvió a asentarse. Sasuke se dio cuenta que su cabeza ya no dolía ni pesaba. Observó a su compañero, preguntándose si aún tendría problemas de insomnio. El muy _dobe,_ debería haberle pedido a Pomfrey una dosis de poción para dormir. Echó un vistazo a su velador por si encontraba alguna para obligarlo a tomarla.

– _Nee,_ Sasuke –tanteó Rayito repentinamente, sin apartar la vista del exterior–. ¿Contemplabas la luna allá en Japón?

Se paralizó. Sabía que era una pregunta casual. Era septiembre, después de todo. Naruto no podía saber nada sobre sus periódicas visitas a la Tsukimi-Yagura del castillo Uchiha, o sobre el sueño que acababa de tener; pero todo se mezclaba tan confusamente en su cabeza, que le costó trabajo disociar las ideas. La figura de Rayito ante la ventana, le hizo evocar a la dama pelirroja sentada en el mirador. Eran diametralmente distintos ambos, pero algo tenían en común. Había allí una semejanza indescifrable, pero a un tiempo primitiva y fundamental.

" _¿Quién eres?"_

–¿Sasuke? –Naruto lo miró, preocupado–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –se acercó.

–No –negó–. Estoy bien. Ya no me duele la cabeza. Creo que se ha curado del todo.

–¿Estás seguro? Puedo llamar a la abuela Pomfrey y-...

–No –alzó la voz–. Te dije que estoy bien –para distraerlo, añadió–: Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. Mi familia no es muy dada a las festividades de septiembre. Ni de ningún mes del año, en realidad.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de que estaba cambiando el tema, pero le siguió la corriente.

–¿No? Creí que los Uchiha seguirían todas las tradiciones –comentó sorprendido.

Rió para sus adentros. El Clan era bastante tradicionalista, sí. Pero en lo que se refería a su padre y hermano, probablemente no harían nada festivo o cursi, así su vida dependiera de ello. De hecho, llevarlos a una celebración, implicaba forzosamente liquidar todo festejo de la misma.

–Hn. La mayoría del Clan sí, pero no mi familia –declaró con sencillez. No que le afectara demasiado–. Pero en Uchiha-jō tenemos un mirador para observar la luna y las estrellas. A veces subo a-...

Se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado cuando la pose de Naruto cambió ante él. Lo vio tensarse como la cuerda de un shamisen. Y de un momento a otro, el pequeño brote de confianza que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos, se esfumó. Involuntariamente trató de acercarse al chico, cosa difícil ya que estaba sentado en la cama, mientras que el _dobe_ estaba de pie a su lado; pero ante el flojo ademán que hizo con su torso, el rubio retrocedió un paso instantáneamente.

" _Mierda."_

–Naruto, no. No saques conclusiones estúpidas.

–Sólo el jefe del Clan vive en Uchiha-jō –replicó el Gryffindor, parcamente. Su expresión era de alerta máxima.

–Ya, y eso qué, joder –arremetió con brusquedad.

–¿Quién eres? –exigió.

" _Ja, buena pregunta, imbécil, esa podría decirla yo"_ pensó, pero sabía que era mala idea expresarlo en voz alta.

–Tú ya sabes quién soy, idiota –irritarse con Rayito era tan condenadamente fácil.

–¡Sabía que eras un Uchiha, pero no el jodido hijo del jodido Ministro de Onmyō!

–¡Jodido tu maldito culo de Namikaze, Naruto! ¡¿De qué manera eso cambia las cosas!?

–¿¡A qué has venido a Inglaterra?!

–¡¿Y por qué tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti, maldita sea?! –vale, sabía por qué Naruto estaba preguntándole eso, pero aún así, la furia picó en su interior con ímpetu.

" _Cálmate"_ se ordenó a sí mismo. Apretó las sábanas en sus puños, cerrando los ojos e inspirando a consciencia. No había punto en que avivara las reticencias del Gryffindor aún más. Cuando abrió los párpados de nuevo, notó que el chico había seguido retrocediendo de camino a su cama, presumiblemente hasta donde guardaba la varita.

¿En serio desconfiaba hasta ese punto? ¡Se había jugado el cuello por rescatar su jodido culo bronceado, maldición! ¡Qué tan estúpido podía ser! A la mierda el autocontrol.

–¡Joder, Naruto! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! –bajó de la cama de un salto y Naruto corrió hasta su mesita de noche–. ¡No, no vas a hacer eso!

Una vocecilla en su mente parecía balbucear alguna cantinela sin sentido acerca de que él era un mago y que podía hacer magia, pero estaba tan cabreado que la ignoró en pos de tirarse encima del rubio antes de que éste consiguiera llegar hasta su varita.

Terminaron forcejeando en el suelo entre sus camillas. Naruto de espaldas, intentando zafarse y Sasuke cargando toda su fuerza y peso sobre él para impedirle cualquier escape.

–Sasuke- _teme_ –masculló Rayito, en tono de advertencia, sin dejar de luchar–. ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!

–Quédate. Quieto. Imbécil –gruñó furioso, sus dedos cerrados en torno a las muñecas de su presa, con todo el empuje de que era capaz.

–¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, eh?! –lo desafió entre dientes, la tensión de la lucha en cada palabra–. Aquí en Inglaterra las cosas son diferentes a Japón, ¡no puedes llegar y hacer lo que se te antoja!

–¡¿Y qué, en nombre de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, es lo que a mí se me antoja, si se puede saber?! –exclamó ante la fiera cara que se hallaba a unos cuantos centímetros bajo la suya.

–¡Pues no quieres decírmelo, _teme_! ¡¿Cómo carajo quieres que lo sepa?!

–¡¿Y entonces por qué carajo sacas tus propias conclusiones, _dobe_?! ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡No me interesan los jodidos Monasterios clandestinos! ¡Me vale madres quién carajo aprende el Onmyōdo! ¡No vine por nada de eso! –presionó aún más fuerte los antebrazos de Naruto contra el suelo. Casi no registraba lo que hacía. Lleno de una ira irracional que corría por sus venas, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que quería que esos ojos azules estuvieran fijos en los propios y entendieran el mensaje a como diera lugar. Lo único que él sabía aplicar era la fuerza–. ¡Escúchame bien! ¡YO. NO SOY. MI PADRE! –bramó desde su garganta, sintiendo cómo le raspaba cada palabra.

Las orbes de Naruto se ampliaron con terror. Jadeó, y por un segundo aflojó su resistencia, pero sólo para regresar a la carga con más violencia que antes. Sasuke sintió que bregaba contra un simio enajenado cuando su espalda chocó contra el suelo. Su cabeza rebotó en la loza de piedra, pero se alegro de no escuchar ningún _crack._

A pesar de su previa brutalidad, Rayito detuvo la refriega porque su objetivo ya no batallaba, y aunque lo mantenía sujeto al piso, no estaba usando ni de lejos la rabiosa presión que Sasuke ejerciera antes en él. Sus facciones sin embargo, tenían una carga de enojo que nunca le había visto.

–Apaga. Tus malditos. Ojos –susurró peligrosamente, con la respiración agitada.

" _¿Uh?"_

–¡Tus ojos! –insistió ante la perplejidad de Sasuke–. ¡Están rojos, Uchiha! ¡Cámbialos ahora!

" _Oh."_

–Hn... vale. Lo siento –replicó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido.

En realidad nunca se daba cuenta de cuándo cambiaban de color. Itachi los controlaba a la perfección, pero él aún no era capaz de hacerlo igual. Sabía que tenía que relajarse para conseguirlo, cosa difícil en su posición. Así que en su lugar, propuso:

–Pero antes-...

–¡No hay peros, _teme_! ¡Apágalos ya!

–¡No puedo simplemente apagarlos, _dobe_! ¡Tengo que calmarme primero!

–¡Entonces cálmate!

–¡Entonces quítate de encima y deja de huír de mí por estupideces! –ninguno de los dos forcejeaba ya, pero quería que fuera Naruto quien lo soltara.

–¡No son estupideces!

–Arg... –la cabeza le dolía otra vez–. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no vine aquí buscando Onmyōji renegados!

–¡¿Y a qué has venido entonces?!

–¡Estoy tratando de alejarme de toda esa mierda, Naruto! ¡Quiero despegarme de mi maldito Clan!

Ya está. Lo había dicho.

La rabia por ceder ante los requerimientos del estúpido rubio, no fue tan grande como pensó que sería. En realidad, más que enojo, sintió una especie de alivio. Sobretodo por la expresión pasmada de Naruto, quien lentamente y aún receloso, soltó sus brazos y se incorporó, quedando en cuclillas a su lado. Sasuke se levantó también, respirando hondo en su intento de retornar sus pupilas al color negro.

–Naruto, si quisiera algo de ti, ¿no crees que lo habría tomado antes en el bosque? Tuve la oportunidad perfecta.

El chico bajó la mirada y casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro echando chispas, evaluando cada una de sus acciones desde que se habían conocido. Acababan de salvarse el pellejo mutuamente, eso tenía que contar para algo.

–Tu cabeza –señaló Naruto con la voz ronca–. Te has golpeado de nuevo.

Desestimó el comentario negando brevemente. La poción para el dolor todavía recorría su sistema, y cada vez que aumentaba el malestar, no tardaba en desaparecer de nuevo.

–Estoy bien –lo apuntó de vuelta con un cabeceo–. Déjame ver tus antebrazos.

Estiró una mano para coger la extremidad de Rayito, pero éste se echó hacia atrás. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

–Naruto-...

–Apaga tus ojos –lo cortó.

–¡Qué tanta manía con mis ojos!

–¡Sólo apágalos- _ttebayo_!

Suspiró con fuerza, pero cerró los párpados y trató de complacer al _dobe,_ porque parecía realmente importante para él. Cuando la respiración de ambos se regularizó por fin y la enfermería quedó completamente silenciosa, volvió a abrirlos, justo para notar que Naruto retiraba rápidamente sus dedos de las finas cicatrices en su mejilla. Sus pozos de azur lo escudriñaban con fijeza. El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

–¿Ya están normales?

–No.

–Joder –gruñó irritado.

Pero siguió intentando. Inspirar, exhalar, inspirar, exhalar. Demonios, era molesto reconocer su incapacidad para manejarlo. Tendría que hablar con Kakashi cuanto antes, para que al menos lo ayudara con alguna indicación o ejercicio diario. ¡Malditas ironías del jodido cosmos! La única persona en el mundo con el suficiente potencial para enfurecerlo hasta el punto de liberar su _Sharingan,_ era la misma que odiaba ese color en su iris.

–¿Y ahora? –volvió a probar.

–No.

– _¡Kuso!_ –arrastró entre dientes–. Dame un segundo.

Pero entonces oyó aquel irritante sonido que solía invadir cada una de sus comidas en el Gran Comedor. Aunque comenzó como un murmullo contenido. Los hombros del rubio temblaban, y se llevó una mano a la boca como si quisiera ocultar la risa. ¡El jodido Rayito de Sol se estaba burlando de él!

–¡Qué es tan gracioso, _usuratonkachi_! –se impulsó hacia adelante para darle un capón, pero el infeliz lo esquivó.

–¡Lo siento, lo... lo siento! –se disculpó a la vez que liberaba sus carcajadas–. Joder... Sasuke, ¡de verdad que no lo controlas! –más risas–. ¡Ya estaban negros la primera vez que preguntaste!

–Arg... _¡Kono Baka!_ –esta vez sí que logró aporrearlo en esa cabeza hueca.

Tendría que haberlo sabido. Con una expresión tan tensa, era obvio que Naruto estaba mintiendo. Trató de arrearle de nuevo, pero sólo consiguió que el idiota continuara tronchándose, a la vez que lo eludía.

Volvieron a los golpes, pero esta vez la traza era fundamentalmente distinta, y al poco tiempo, Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo divirtiéndose. Pero no duró demasiado, porque el Gryffindor sacó su vena protectora e insistió en revisarle la nuca.

–Ya dije que estoy bien –rodó los ojos, pero le permitió revisar, allí sentados en el suelo. Era mejor eso que verlo en plan de escape–. El hueso está soldado, sabes que Pomfrey es buena.

–Ya, pero si se te ha salido un cacho de cerebro, te vas a poner más irritable de lo normal.

– _Dobe._

– _Teme._

–...

–...

–...

–Entonces... ¿No viniste a Inglaterra como un heraldo de la muerte del Clan Uchiha?

Suspiró.

–No –contestó con voz cansina.

–¿Seguro?

–Naruto –advirtió.

–¿Y por qué quieres alejarte de tu Clan? ¿No es algo así como... una vida de lujo y esas cosas?

–... –eso no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, en realidad–. No es tan bueno como suena.

–¡Desde luego que no- _ttebayo_! –aceptó con sorna–. Si salen tan estirados como tú, debe ser la familia más aburrida del mundo.

–Hn –¿qué podía decir? Era la verdad pura y dura.

Al parecer el apósito no sangraba, porque pronto comenzó a sentir los dedos de Naruto masajeando su cabeza. Se tensó al principio. En general no le gustaba ser tocado, pero el Clan solía acudir a un Yamabushi ante las heridas o enfermedades, y había recibido una que otra imposición de manos en su vida. También sus maestros en Mahōtokoro les enseñaban varias técnicas quiroprácticas muy útiles en las artes marciales. Pero nada como lo de ese momento. Se notaba que Rayito lo hacía a menudo porque sabía exactamente donde aplicar presión y con cuánta intensidad. Por poco se le escapa un gemido de complacencia.

–No lo soy, ¿sabes? –escuchó cuando se hallaba completamente relajado–. Discípulo de algún Monasterio clandestino, me refiero. Yo no, pero-...

–No –lo detuvo, y a regañadientes se alejó del masaje para voltear a mirarlo–. No tienes que contarme nada. De verdad, no me importa. Y es mejor que yo no sepa nada. Si alguien del Clan me llegara a preguntar, es mejor no mentir.

Para su alivio, después de todo ese lío, al fin llegaban a un acuerdo. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y Pomfrey los mataría a la mañana siguiente cuando notara que no habían dormido sus ocho horas obligatorias, pero todo estaba bien. Habían cumplido un castigo, habían luchado juntos y luego entre ellos, y ahora tenían su pacto de paz.

Y encima ni habían roto nada.

Ni siquiera volcaron la silla de Naruto, y el maletín con las muestras de licor de crisantemo se encontraba milagrosamente intacto en la mesita de noche; otro sobreviviente del escreguto. Un sólo biombo separaba sus dos camas del resto, aportando una exigua cuota de privacidad, pero también seguía de una pieza. El mayor daño estaba en sus cuerpos. Agarró uno de los antebrazos del rubio, antes de que éste se lo pudiera impedir, y le subió la manga del pijama. Una miniatura de Europa del Este se dibujaba en diversas tonalidades de violeta sobre la suave piel cobriza, mientras que África le seguía en el otro brazo.

–Maldición –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño de camino a su velador.

–Estará bien por la-...

– _Episkey_ –lanzó con su varita en dirección a las lesiones.

–Gracias, no es para tanto, ¿sabes?

–Ahora, te duermes –le tendió la poción para dormir sin sueños que le habían dejado a él.

Acomodados cada uno en su camilla, el _Muffliato_ ya desactivado, invocaron al sosiego por primera vez. Sasuke percatándose que nunca antes había sonreído tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. El remolino Namikaze era una genuina curiosidad para él. Impredecible y escandaloso como un ciclón.

La impresionante luna de aquella quincena, comenzaba a palidecer, menguando la iluminación de la enfermería. Oteó el lecho a su lado, a un par de metros del suyo. Rayito también lo estaba vigilando, y le sacó la lengua antes de caer vencido. Aún atontado por la poción, el dorado muchacho siempre conseguía burlarse de la seriedad del mundo.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Y todo relacionado a un chico que conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo.

Su vida en Hogwarts realmente estaba resultando desconcertante. Todo era sustancialmente diferente a lo que había conocido, en una forma que jamás creyó posible. No sabía qué nombre ponerle a cada sentimiento, a cada relación. Nunca había tenido amigos. A duras penas confiaba en Kakashi y sólo para lo imprescindible. ¿Contaba con amigos ahora? ¿Acaso eso era Naruto? ¿Un amigo?

No lo sabía.

Con toda sinceridad, no tenía la menor idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Pero había algo innegablemente decisivo en sus acciones cuando trató de salvar a Rayito del aguijón mortal. Luchar por algo sin esperar retribución, era un concepto completamente exótico para él. Tan exótico como el rubio japonés de piel tostada y ojos azules que dormía en la otra camilla. Sabía que para aquel extraño compatriota, el concepto no era nada desconocido, y se preguntó cómo sería vivir siempre así, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Comprendió que al menos esa noche, no encontraría explicación para la mayoría de sus cuestionamientos. Aún no era tiempo para decidir lo que Naruto significaba para él y viceversa. Pero hay algunas cosas que uno no puede compartir sin terminar unido, y matar un escreguto de cola explosiva de casi cuatro metros, era una de esas cosas.

Se durmió con el brillo de la luna en su mente, aunque el fulgor plateado se volvía zafirino de tanto en tanto.

 **~o0°0o~**

* * *

Y bueno, ¡eso ha sido todo por hoy!

No sé si tanto diálogo queda bien, pero he de admitir que se me fue de las manos, y no me vi con el ánimo de hacerlo todo de nuevo u,u... Por cierto, en este capítulo me ha salido parafrasear, tanto una frase de Naruto, como de Harry Potter xD.

En el próximo trataré de poner más narración desde el punto de vista de Naruto, ya que está un poquitín abandonado, y también avanzaré un poco en el tiempo, porque llevo siete capítulos y sólo han pasado dos semanas de clases TAT... Tengo el síndrome nameku xD

Esop, Saludos!

Silabaria L.


	8. VIII Halloween

**Advertencias:** AU, Slash Sasuke/Naruto, shounen ai, OOC, crossover Naruto!Potterverse, lenguaje inapropiado.  
 **Género:** Intento de comedia romántica. Que salió mal xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen.

 **~o0°0o~**

 _ **Los nombres de algunos personajes han sido modificados (okey, parece que fueran todos, pero no n,ñ):**_ **  
**Sabaku no Gaara: Galahad (a.k.a. "Gallaib", a.k.a. "Gara") Grit  
Deidara: Deirdre Blast  
Yamanaka Ino: Peggy Yamanaka  
Haku: Finn White  
Uzumaki Karin: Karin Maelstrom  
Tenten: Tenten Chang  
Rock Lee: Peter Might  
Inuzuka Kiba: Cain Lupin  
Akimichi Chouji: Claud Autumn  
Nara Shikamaru: Skarild "Shika" Boazu  
Aburame Shino: Shane Roch  
Sai: Zane Root

 _ **Glosario:**_

 **Geta:** Con geta (léase _gueta_ ) me refiero a un tipo de calzado japonés tradicional, que consta de una plataforma de madera ( _dai)_ , sobre la cual se sujeta el pie con ayuda de dos correas acolchadas. Tiene una o dos piezas que la atraviesan por debajo a modo de taco ( _ha_ ) (googlear para mayor referencia; son las que usa Jiraiya en el manga/anime).

 **Z** **ō** **ri:** Es otro tipo de sandalia, similar a la geta, pero más flexible, frabricado de fibras vegetales u otros materiales, con una suela plana y sin altura.

 **Tsukumogami:** Yōkai de tipo artefacto. Se crea cuando un objeto inanimado cobra vida al cumplir cien años. A veces también debido a la energía que reciben del artesano que los creó, sus dueños, o el trato que les dan. Uno de los más conocidos es el karakasa, un paraguas con dos brazos, un pie y un sólo ojo.

 **Bakezōri** : Tsukumogami con la forma de una zōri, a la que se le añaden piernas, brazos y un ojo. Se dice que corre alrededor de una casa cuando una desgracia está pronta a ocurrir a sus habitantes. Les avisa cantando: "Kararin, kororin, kankororin" ( _"tres ojos, tres ojos, dos dientes"_ ).

 **Schiachperchten:** Perchten feos.

 **Schönperchten:** Perchten bellos.

 **Dama Holda:** La figura de la Dama Holda está muy ligada al mito de Perchta, personaje que a veces dirige la Cacería Salvaje en su versión alemana. Los Perchten son sus acompañantes durante su travesía de los doce días del solsticio de invierno, entregando sus bendiciones a los niños.

 **Nicnevin:** Depende de la fuente, puede ser una bruja o la reina de Elfame, o ambas.

 **Cú Chulainn:** Bueno, este es bien conocido, es un héroe de la mitología celta en Escocia e Irlanda.

Por su puesto, todo depende de la fuente, y yo introduzco a estos personajes mitológicos de forma libre e interpretativa en el fic. Si este glosario no era necesario para ti, me disculpo por meter tanta palabrería. En caso que tengas alguna duda, corrección o queja, estaré feliz de responder a tus comentarios :3

* * *

 **Hanyō**

 **~o0°0o~**

 **Capítulo VIII.** _**Halloween**_

~o0°0o~

 **Primera Parte: La** _ **chancla**_ **de Sasuke**

~o~

 **Profeta Diario, 28 de septiembre**

TERROR EN KIRITOWN – _El barrio japonés bajo la mira del terrorismo. Por_ _ **Rita Skeeter**_

Alerta máxima se ha generado en Kiritown cuando la pasada noche un destructivo impacto hizo estallar el umbral mágico del barrio, dejando al descubierto durante veintiocho minutos el bucle interdimensional que lo ocultaba de la vista del Londres _muggle_.

El único enclave mágico para inmigrantes japoneses en Gran Bretaña, ha estado bajo ataque por segunda vez este mes. La primera irrupción ocurrió durante la mañana del primero de septiembre, donde la Residencia de May Terumi, Mizukage de Kiritown (Cabeza del Concejo de Kiritown) fue destruida por una explosión. Afortunadamente no ha habido bajas civiles ni marciales durante los asaltos que han asolado este pequeño refugio japonés. No obstante, la respuesta de la Oficina de Aurores fue tan lenta en esta ocasión, que la propia May Terumi se vio en la labor de restablecer las barreras de ocultación y desmemorizar a los pocos _muggles_ testigos de esta calamidad. _"En nuestro barrio todos recibimos entrenamiento para enfrentar cualquier tipo de amenaza"_ declara esta valiente bruja _(imagen n°4)_.

La relación entre los dos atentados es clara, ya que los autores de estos crímenes han dejado su firma flotante sobre la escena en ambas ocasiones, la cual tiene la forma de una enorme serpiente enroscada alrededor de una espada japonesa tradicional, conocida como katana _(imagen n°5)_. Mucho se ha especulado acerca de la relación entre estos terroristas y nuestro enemigo más recientemente derrotado, El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, vencido gracias al Chico-que-vivió-dos-veces, Harry Potter. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las semejanzas en su _modus operandi_ , las autoridades se abstuvieron de hacer declaraciones a este respecto. _"Sólo llamamos a la población japonesa a mantener la calma y resguardar a sus familias. Estamos distribuyendo nuestro Instructivo Básico de Emergencia y Evacuación entre los ciudadanos. Esperamos que sigan cada uno de los pasos indicados. También hemos aumentado la seguridad en Kiritown, así como en todo el centro neurálgico del Londres mágico,"_ nos manifiesta sobriamente el Jefe de Aurores, Gawain Robards _(imagen n°6)_.

A pesar del número exiguo de habitantes en Kiritown, los residentes extranjeros siguen siendo un aporte inestimable para la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, potenciando la cooperación y las relaciones internacionales. Es lamentable el poco interés que despierta en nuestras autoridades un ataque de estas características, sin contar con que este enclave se encuentra junto a otros altamente concurridos como son el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Diamond, los cuales han recibido daños colaterales a raíz de esta situación.

Afortunadamente, el Concejo de Kiritown resulta ser una entidad proactiva que, luego del primer atentado ya había organizado simulacros de emergencia que, sin duda, fueron fundamentales a la hora de salvaguardar la seguridad de cada individuo, facilitando así la labor del Cuerpo de Aurores y evitando los posibles decesos.

Las investigaciones no arrojan resultados que puedan tranquilizarnos como ciudadanos, lo que nos hace preguntarnos qué medidas son las que está tomando el Ministerio realmente. La última guerra nos ha enseñado a mantenernos alerta y cuestionar responsablemente el actuar de nuestros representantes y protectores, en los cuales depositamos nuestra confianza e impuestos. ¿Estaremos ante el regreso de un nuevo Señor Tenebroso?

 **~o~**

 **Rte.: Tsunade Namikaze**

 **Residencia Namikaze**

 **Kiritown**

 _28 de septiembre, madrugada._

 _Mocoso,_

 _te escribo para que no saltes de tu cabezota y huyas de la escuela para venir aquí. Si lees la primera edición del Profeta por la mañana, seguro te enterarás que han vuelto a atacar el barrio. NO TE ALARMES. Todo está bien, no hubo heridos ni muertos y ya nos estamos encargando de los desperfectos para que esto no vuelva a pasar. No puedo escribirte más porque estoy ocupada con el desmadre que se armó, pero todo está bajo control ahora._

 _Segundo y más importante, crío, lee bien esto y ni se te ocurra desobedecer: NO TE MUEVAS DE HOGWARTS._

 _Si me entero que una sola parte de ti ha salido de allí, yo misma te parto las piernas y te encierro en mi sótano._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tsunade._

 **~o~**

 **Rte.: Sacarlette K.**

 **Algún lugar**

 _10 de octubre, madrugada._

 _Sr. Fox,_

 _no tiene idea de lo mucho que lo extrañamos. J y yo le deseamos el mejor cumpleaños y lamentamos profundamente no poder celebrarlo junto a usted. Lo estimamos enormemente y nos sentimos realmente afortunados de tenerlo en nuestras vidas._

 _Nos hemos enterado, sin embargo, que las cosas están agitadas allá, pero me alegra saber que usted mantiene la calma. También es bueno recordar que la matriarca de su familia, a pesar de su genio y sus muchos defectos, sigue siendo una mujer que sabe tomar el control de las situaciones y resolver los inconvenientes._

 _Nos importa muchísimo su bienestar._

 _Por favor, cuide sus amistades. Cierto amigo, de quien hemos hablado últimamente, no es una buena influencia y lo conmino enérgicamente a que mantenga su distancia de él. Cuando el peligro nos acecha, muchas veces aparece en forma de amistad._

 _Estaremos un tiempo incomunicados porque nuestras vacaciones se desviarán hacia la Patagonia, pero le mantendremos informado de lo bien que lo estamos pasando. Así que por favor, quédese al margen de problemas hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. Ya sabe lo mucho que nos gusta compartir las aventuras con usted._

 _Con amor,_

 _Scarlette._

 **~o~**

Con el culo dormido por pasarse la mitad de la noche sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Naruto apretó los dedos entorno a la carta de su madre, la señora Scarlette K. La fecha era del día de su cumpleaños, aunque le llegó casi dos semanas más tarde, amarrada a la pata de un cuervo. La había releído varias veces desde entonces, hasta el punto que se sabía las palabras de memoria, y si la sacaba tan a menudo de su escondite en el segundo fondo de su mochila, era tan sólo para mirar la rápida y ágil caligrafía de Kushina.

Sabía que debería deshacerse de ella pero era el único vínculo que tenía con su familia por el momento. La última vez que pudo escribirle fue a finales de septiembre. Luego fue advertido por Tsunade que no debía seguir carteándose con su parentela fugitiva, aunque no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. El último ataque a Kiritown le dejó claro que algo se estaba moviendo. Estuviera o no relacionado con él, si los atentados en Inglaterra despertaban el interés del Emperador en Japón –o de algún Clan importante–, de rebote podría quedar repentinamente en la mira, después de todo él era un Namikaze y su familia paterna había fundado Kiritown.

Por otro lado, Ero- _sennin_ y su madre habían cortado la comunicación por espejo hacía casi un mes. Esperaba de todo corazón que se debiera a algún tipo de interferencia por la lejanía, o que se les hubieran roto por accidente, ya que las otras posibilidades eran inquietantes. "La Patagonia" era el código entre ellos para decir "lejos." Así como muy, muy lejos. A la mierda del mundo. Así que a saber dónde demonios estarían ahora, tendría que aguantarse la preocupación y esperar a que el par de desconsiderados se dignara a entrar en contacto con él de nuevo.

Joder, todo era tan condenadamente irritante. No estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse al margen de las cosas que ocurrían con su familia. Y de nada le valió jurar y perjurar a su madre y al viejo que Sasuke era inofensivo. Ya podían regresar, les dijo, porque el Uchiha por el cual se habían separado, en realidad escapaba de su Clan tal y como ellos. Cierto que con el _teme_ en Hogwarts, existía una probabilidad de que otros Uchiha viajaran a Inglaterra también, a visitarlo o algo así, pero sabía que Sasuke le advertiría si eso pasaba, aunque el adusto muchacho parecía bastante seguro que nadie de su temible estirpe se dejaría caer por las islas británicas.

No le creyeron, por supuesto. Sólo insistieron en que se alejara de él. ¡Como si fuera fácil mantenerse lejos del _teme_ sin resultar sospechoso! Se juntaba con todos los Slytherin de su año (que no eran tantos, además), apartar al Uchiha sería demasiado obvio, sobretodo desde que hacían equipo en Pociones.

Encima de todo... aún si le costaba admitirlo, se llevaba bien con el bastardo. ¡Y se había partido la crisma por salvarlo- _ttebayo_! Ver a alguien arriesgar el pellejo por él era la clase de cosas que definitivamente no podía olvidar así como así.

Suspiró mientras el alba se abría paso lentamente descubriendo los colores de las frondosas crestas del Bosque Prohibido. La espesura se teñía de rojos, sienas y ocres que se vislumbraban entre la niebla matutina. Octubre trajo consigo unas pocas lluvias pero mucha nubosidad, dando la sensación de un amanecer opaco. El frío invitaba a quedarse en la cama, pero en su caso, estaba ansioso por comenzar el día y olvidar la reflexiva y oscura noche que acababa de pasar.

Oyó a Peter y a Finn emerger desde los sueños poco a poco, notando el cambio en sus respiraciones. El día comenzaba.

~o~

–¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Que te echas encima de mi tocino, joder!

Naruto entreabrió los ojos con pesadez y alzó la frente de la enorme mesa de los leones donde la tenía apoyada. Mierda, ¿se había quedado dormido en el desayuno? Enfocó mejor y se preguntó si estaba soñando aún. Parpadeó. Una enorme cabeza de perro le hablaba con la voz de Cain.

–¿Qué caraj...? –se restregó los ojos. Parpadeó otra vez–. ¡Cain, eres un perro!

El can en cuestión rodó los ojos.

– _Seh,_ _seh_ , ahora despierta y come algo, que nos vamos a clase en veinte.

Quedó estupefacto viendo a su amigo acomodado en el Gran Comedor junto a él. Tenía el cuerpo de Cain y la ropa de Cain. Túnica de Hogwarts, insignia Gryffindor, bufanda roja y amarilla colgando flojamente de su cuello, pero en lugar de la singular cabeza despeinada que usualmente presidía todo el conjunto, había una testa de perro marrón devorando un plato de huevos fritos con tocino. Incluso tenía la gracia de usar los cubiertos desgarbadamente.

Su mandíbula cayó.

–No, no estás soñando, _dobe –_ se giró en dirección a la voz plana del _teme_ para encontrárselo sentado al otro lado de la mesa, mirándolo ceñudo–. ¿Nunca entenderás que el comedor no es sitio para dormir, idiota?

No podía contestarle porque su boca no quería cerrarse, pero entonces se fijó que alrededor había más animales. Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke, el bastardo antipático; pero a su lado estaba Gara, con una cara de mapache de pelaje rojizo reemplazando sus pálidas y serias facciones. Las frías pupilas de aguamarina le causaron un estremecimiento cuando se fijaron en él con una silenciosa y aterradora advertencia que decía: _"si comentas una sola cosa al respecto, te saco las vísceras y me las como."_

A un costado del tanuki pelirrojo, una tortuga asomaba su calvicie rugosa desde el cuello de su atlético compañero Peter, mientras que Claud ostentaba una enorme cabeza de jabalí y Finn apoyaba una gatuna barbilla en el talón de su mano, con gesto malhumorado.

–Quién me drogó –consiguió articular, mirando a todos lados, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Sólo por si a caso, se tocó su propia cara para asegurarse que no sentía pelos en vez de piel. Un palmetazo en la nuca lo sacó de su desconcierto.

–Mientras no pruebes nada que estos idiotas te den, estarás bien –Karin, a su otro costado, lo miró molesta, si bien tanto ella como las otras chicas no presentaban aquella zoomorfa anomalía. Frente a él, Dei, que lucía tan lozano como siempre, lo miró con ojos maliciosos y Naruto tragó pesado–. Ahora come algo, que nos vamos a clase.

–Alguien contrabandeó los especiales de Halloween de Sortilegios Weasley –lloriqueó Peter, con su enorme boca de tortuga carente de labios, explicándole la situación.

–Y parece que son de largo efecto... –agregó Finn, con fastidio.

Sólo entonces cayó en cuenta que a lo largo de todo el Gran Comedor había cabezas animales salpicadas aquí y allá. Creyó ver a Shika con cuernos de reno en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Fanie, la rubia hermana mayor de Gara, que iba en sexto de Gryffindor, lo miraba desde varios puestos más lejos, con una risa divertida que, por lo visto, irritaba aún más al chico-tanuki. Consciente de lo mucho que molestaba a su hermanito, la joven le guiñó un ojo a Naruto.

Estaban a jueves, pero aquella noche caía el Samhain. Seguramente habían conseguido comprar por correo los productos Weasley, ya que en octubre no habían dado permiso a los alumnos para visitar Hogsmeade, y Zonko no tenía servicio de envío por lechuza. ¡Joder, se había perdido las transformaciones de todos! ¿Por qué lo más divertido pasaba justo cuando se quedaba dormido? De todas formas era bastante chistosa la situación tal cual, pero antes de poder reír a gusto, un plato de _hotcakes_ se estrelló pesadamente ante él, salpicando salsa de manzana en su mentón.

– _Dobe_ , que te apures. Tenemos que irnos pronto.

Por su puesto, tenía que ser la cortesía de Sasuke.

–¿Y tú por qué estás enojado- _ttebayo_? Tu cara de muñeca sigue tan amargada como siempre.

El mentado arrugó aún más su ya fruncido entrecejo.

–No estoy enojado –espetó simplemente, con una suntuosa vena sobresaliendo de su sien.

–Naruto –Tenten lo miró con reproche, antes que la discusión progresara a niveles apocalípticos, como era lo habitual–. ¿Tienes insomnio de nuevo?

–Eh... –en lugar de contestar, prefirió engullir parte de su comida.

¿Qué podía decir? En realidad, no había dejado de tener problemas para dormir desde que comenzara el trimestre, pero hasta la fecha podía manejarlo.

–No te estás tomando tu poción para dormir, ¿verdad? –Finn olvidó momentáneamente su graciosa apariencia para centrarse en la miseria de Naruto.

–Creo que no, porque toda la semana lo he visto sentado junto a la ventana cuando yo me levanto –comentó Peter, como si aquello no fuera un chivatazo en toda regla.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso ante Gara?!

–¡ _Oi_ , no seas cotilla, tortuga cejuda!

–Naruto... –oyó al tanuki pelirrojo susurrar peligrosamente antes de ponerse en pie estampando ambas palmas sobre la madera de la mesa con un golpe seco–. ¡Te vas a la enfermería ahora!

Jamás creyó que un tierno mapachito pudiera verse así de aterrador, con esas sombrías marcas contorneando sus ojos. Pero no retrocedió:

–¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Como me den más de esa poción, me voy a volver adicto- _dattebayo_!

–¡Pues pídele otro tratamiento!

–Él tiene razón, hn –secundó con calma Dei–. La estás jodiendo en clases de nuevo, y si sigues arruinando Pociones, el _japonesito dos_ te va a matar –el _japonesito dos_ era Sasuke, porque Naruto era el _uno_.

Pero Dei estaba exagerando, él nunca fue bueno en clases, para empezar.

–Naruto... –comenzó entonces Finn, y tuvo dificultades para tomarse en serio el tono preocupado de su voz. Es que con esa cara de gato perdía gran parte del efecto, pensó, aguantando la risa–. Tal vez... Creo que deberíamos decirles –concluyó, cortando de golpe su jolgorio interno.

–Olvídalo. No es que haya mucho que contar –terció cortante.

El felino suspiró.

–¿Decirnos qué? –saltaron Gara y Peggy casi a la vez.

–Bueno... es que –dudó Finn, con sus pupilas rasgadas desviándose hacia Naruto–. Ustedes ya saben... ya saben que nuestras camas están lado a lado en el dormitorio, ¿no?

Súbitamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Finn, perplejas ante aquel modo tan particular de comenzar su declaración, tal vez imaginando un derrotero completamente distinto al que el chico se dirigía en realidad.

–¡N-no lo pongas así- _ttebayo_! –exclamó Naruto, sabiendo que debía de estar comenzando a ruborizarse.

Pero su amigo no pareció comprender su incomodidad y descartó la acotación.

–Al principio yo no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero... como dormimos tan cerca, Naruto y yo... o más bien Naruto... – dejó la frase a medias, como buscando la manera de continuar.

La atención de sus compañeros estaba completamente atrapada en Finn. Y por lo visto, la impaciencia también, ya que no tardaron en intentar completar la frase.

–Naruto es sonámbulo.

–Naruto se mete a tu cama porque te ves como una chica.

–Naruto se mete a tu cama porque sabe que no eres una chica.

–Dejen que acabe –espetó Sasuke, con mala leche.

–¿Qué? ¡No, no es nada de eso! –corrigió el chico, arrugando su ahora peludo ceño–. Es... difícil de explicar...

–Porque no hay nada que explicar- _ttebayo_ –rodó los ojos–. Es sólo insomnio.

–No, no lo es –lo enfrentó seriamente Finn–. Hay algo más y lo sabes, Naruto.

–Merlín, ¡¿quieren dejar los acertijos ya?! –exclamó Karin.

–Hay algo en la habitación –asintió entonces el minino, rotundo, mirando al grupo e ignorando olímpicamente el descontento en las orbes azules–. Algo. No sé lo que es, pero despierta a Naruto cada noche. Y a veces, también a mí.

–Algo –remedó Sasuke, con una ceja alzada.

–Ya dije que no es fácil de explicar –insistió Finn–. Es como si... te despertaran de golpe, pero una vez que estás alerta, sólo... olvidas lo que te hizo despertar... sé que suena ridículo, pero-...

–No, no lo es –lo cortó Gara, duramente, y luego miró a Naruto, enojado–. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto? –exigió.

–Gara, no hagas un lío de esto. Sólo tengo pesadillas y ya.

–¿Las mismas que Finn? ¿Eres estúpido? –bufó, tocándose sobre el morro con evidente irritación–. Llevas dos meses con lo mismo y no nos dices nada. ¡Podría ser algún tipo de maldición, idiota!

–¡Si fuera una maldición, la abuela Pomfrey la habría encontrado!

–¡No se puede asegurar eso!

–Mi cama también está junto a la de Naruto –el perro Cain se llevó un dedo al hocico–, pero yo no he sentido nada.

–Porque duermes como una marmota –Finn rodó sus ojos gatunos, entonces se volteó hacia Naruto–. Cuando tomas la poción para dormir no te ocurre nada extraño, ¿verdad?

–No –desvió su vista zafirina–. Cuando la bebo, nada consigue despertarme hasta la mañana. Pero no puedo seguir tomándola por siempre, ¿o sí? Debería ser capaz de dormir sin ayuda de una jodida poción.

No quería decir que odiaba quedar así de vulnerable. Con el brebaje en su sistema, se desconectaba completamente del mundo a su alrededor.

–Creo que eso podría significar que no es algo que sólo está en tu cabeza –opinó entonces Sasuke, parcamente.

Bufó.

–No soy tan gilipollas, ¿vale? –miró al _teme_ de mala manera–. Sé que piensas que soy un retardado, o algo así, pero aunque no lo creas ya lo había pensado. He probado un montón de contrahechizos en el dormitorio, pero no logro dar con ninguna maldición. Si quieres te paso la lista –ironizó mordaz.

–Sí, sí quiero –le contestó impasible, sorprendiendo a Naruto, con su mirada de fría obsidiana completamente inescrutable.

–Yo también –dijo Gara.

–A mí también déjame una copia, para ver si puedo añadir algún hechizo más, hn –apoyó Dei.

–¿Hablan en serio? Les estoy diciendo que-...

–Déjanos una copia, no seas fastidioso –Peggy le dio un palmetazo en la cabeza pasando el brazo por detrás de Karin–. La otra opción es contarle esto a Pomfrey y a tu jefa de Casa. Créeme que si no encontramos la solución hoy mismo, lo voy a hacer.

–Peggy, no-...

Un bocado de _hotcake_ fue introducido sorpresivamente en su boca, cortando su último intento de replicar. Karin se empeñó en que se terminara todo su desayuno antes de la clase de Herbología que tenían en unos minutos.

~o~

No era que Naruto no se identificara con Halloween –había crecido en Europa y no en Japón, después de todo–, pero nunca sintió el mismo frenesí que el resto del alumnado mostraba ante todos esos dulces que atiborraban el banquete de la escuela. A decir verdad, había pasado el Samhain en tres comunidades mágicas diferentes antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y en ninguna de ellas se presentaba ese aspecto tan... "americano" de la festividad. Suponía que las hogueras no eran una idea del todo prudente en un colegio, aún si era uno de magia y hechicería.

Como fuera, los dulces y las bromas estaban bien –no sería él quien lo negara– pero justo ese día su cabeza seguía regresando a los problemas sin parar. Sobretodo porque el Samhain fue de las primeras fiestas que su familia adoptó en tierra extranjera, antes que Yule inclusive. Recordar constantemente a su madre y abuelo perdidos, no era el mejor aliciente para celebrar nada.

Así que Naruto subió a la torre de Gryffindor antes que sus compañeros –de forma algo encubierta, para ser honestos–, se enfundó en su pijama, se calzó el gorro de dormir –cuyos enormes ojos de algodón lucían desanimados esa noche–, y se metió a la cama. Consideró beber la poción para dormir sin soñar pero rechazó la idea, por lo menos hasta que el resto de sus amigos volviera del banquete.

Cerró los ojos y el sueño no vino.

Mierda.

No bebería la jodida poción, por los bigotes del kitsune que no lo haría. Tenía suficiente cansancio como para quedar rendido, ¿qué tan difícil era dormir, por el amor de Inari?

Bufó, furioso consigo mismo. Los rostros de sus seres queridos aparecían en la oscuridad tras sus párpados una y otra vez. Estaba seguro que no se estaría quieto en su sitio hasta encontrarse con ellos de nuevo. Cada día y cada noche era una constante lucha contra sus deseos de mandar al carajo la escuela y salir en su busca. Pero hasta él sabía lo estúpido que sería eso.

Suspirando con un fastidio monumental, optó por su ahora tan conocido alféizar. Y así fue como lo encontraron sus compañeros veinte minutos más tarde: sentado junto a la enorme ventana, su silueta anaranjada recortada contra la espesa oscuridad de la noche de luna nueva afuera.

Naruto anticipó su llegada al oír las difusas voces acercándose, preguntándose por qué habrían vuelto tan temprano. El Gran Comedor cerraba sus puertas a la medianoche en Halloween, y si lograban subir cervezas de mantequilla, era probable que la fiesta continuara en la Sala Común. Lo que no esperaba en absoluto era ver a ocho cabezas entrando al dormitorio en lugar de cuatro.

–¡Les dije que estaría aquí! –exclamó Cain al resto de la comitiva, a la vez que señalaba a un Naruto boquiabierto.

–¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –atinó a preguntar.

¿Era día de pijamadas? Claud, Cain, Finn y Peter venían acompañados por los tres ejemplares masculinos de tercer año de Slytherin y un rezagado Shika quien se veía tan aburrido como siempre. Nadie había descubierto aún cómo anular los efectos de los brebajes Weasley, así que ahora la habitación se asemejaba a un pequeño zoológico a la luz de las lámparas, que se encendieron al son de la varita de Finn.

–¡Decidimos hacer una pijamada para disfrutar la primavera de la juventud! –exclamó la tortuga Peter.

– _Yeeeei_... –fue la arenga desanimada del Ravenclaw, a la vez luchaba contra el dosel de la cama de Claud, que se había enredado en su orgullosa cornamenta de reno.

–¿Cuál es la de Naruto, hn? –Dei miró de uno en uno los cinco catres del cuarto.

–¿En serio tienes que preguntar? –contestó un sonriente Finn, alzando una ceja peluda.

Tanto Sasuke como Gara caminaron sin titubear hacia el enredo de mantas desordenadas que era la cama de Naruto. En su mesita de noche había un lío de pergaminos, mangas y libros que se apilaban en una precaria columna sostenida mágicamente. Si se añadía al cuadro el afiche con la imagen de un ramen instantáneo, más el despertador con carita de rana y el raro ejemplar de _Dictamnus sextus_ perfectamente saludable en su maceta (Naruto tenía buena mano con las plantas), pues, más obvio habría sido un cartel que dijera "Naruto duerme aquí."

Ambos muchachos (o mejor dicho, el muchacho y el mapache), revisaron los alrededores del lecho con hechizos _Revelio_ de nivel superior. Mientras tanto, el dueño de aquel templo del descanso se les acercó con el enfado picando.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –repitió, su tono más cortante que curioso.

–Lindo gorro –fue la escueta respuesta del _teme_ , sin prestarle atención en absoluto–. No parece haber nada extraño –le comentó a Gara, quien asintió ceñudo, ignorando a Naruto también.

La indignación se apoderó de él. Y no por el –a todas luces malicioso– comentario hacia su amada prenda de dormir. Con los brazos en jarras y rostro de reproche los miró expectante, dispuesto a dar pelea si su pregunta seguía siendo ignorada.

Gara no tardó en pararse frente a él y, casi desviando la vista, le dijo seriamente:

–Pasaremos aquí esta noche.

La frase fue dicha en un tono definitivo que no admitía réplicas. Le estaba informando, no proponiendo.

–¡¿...Todos?!

–Sasuke y yo, al menos –confirmó el peludo pelirrojo.

–Yo sólo vine a mirar –añadió alegremente Dei.

Inexpresivo, Shika se encogió de hombros como si esa fuera una respuesta respetable.

–¡Sólo hay cinco camas! –señaló Naruto.

–Y por supuesto, no somos magos y no podemos transfigurar nada, ¿verdad? –contestó el _teme_ con fastidio.

En realidad, seguramente menos de la mitad de ellos serían capaces de transfigurar algo tan grande como una cama. Eran alumnos de tercer año, después de todo. El bastardo a menudo olvidaba que era un jodido niñito prodigio.

–Tenemos bolsas de dormir –agregó Finn; si no tuviera cara de gato, probablemente su expresión de diversión irradiaría aún más.

Decidió no pensar en cómo es que nadie los había pillado colando a cuatro estudiantes de otras casas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Probablemente los otros leones no habrían puesto demasiadas pegas, sin embargo, si un profesor los hubiera visto, la situación no sería nada graciosa.

–Esto es una tonte-... –comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al oír un galope a lo lejos.

Los demás se lo quedaron viendo al notar que callaba súbitamente pero al cabo de unos segundos parecía que los nueve chicos podían oír la misma tremolina de cascos de caballo acercándose.

–¿Qué es eso? –Cain preguntó a nadie en particular.

Se asomaron a la ventana porque, si bien indefinido, el sonido aparentaba venir desde fuera, pero incluso luego de abrirla fueron incapaces de distinguir cualquier fenómeno que justificara el ruido en lontananza. Naruto frunció el entrecejo con un extraño presentimiento, pero sus amigos se encogieron de hombros para continuar la discusión cuando el galope se desvaneció.

–La verdad es que nadie aquí te está preguntando, Naruto –fueron las inflexibles palabras de Gara.

Y Naruto podría haber pensado que una pijamada en el dormitorio de Gryffindor era, de hecho, una cosa divertida. Y podría haber pedido su cuota de los dulces que habían traído. Y podría haberse acomodado con los demás para pasar un buen rato antes de dormir, dándose almohadazos entre sí, irritando al _teme_... Pero ese jodido tono mandón y arrogante del pelirrojo mapache (con cara de peluche y todo) lo puso de tal cabreo que en su lugar se encerró en su cama, corriendo el dosel bruscamente y deseando que las cortinas fueran en realidad una puerta muy pesada que hiciera estruendo al cerrarse.

No le duró mucho, por supuesto.

Antes que se diera cuenta, sintió un muy apetitoso olor invadiendo todo el cuarto. La pálida y delicada mano de Finn se hizo camino entre las capas de gruesa tela que lo rodeaban, sosteniendo un tentador envase de ramen instantáneo recién preparado (el cual, obviamente había hurtado de las reservas que Naruto guardaba en su baúl).

Con un puchero malhumorado en el rostro, fue incapaz de rechazar la deliciosa sopa. Como si el perro fuera él en vez de Cain, Naruto siguió al cartón de ramen hasta salir de su cama, encontrándose con el grupo de chicos sentados en círculo sobre mullidos cojines esparcidos en el suelo, tonteando entre sí. No fue hasta que se hizo sitio entre Finn y Sasuke, que su hermoso compañero le cedió el manjar.

El mohín tampoco le duró demasiado. Tuvo que admitir, después de unos minutos, que estar rodeado de sus amigos, con cabezas de animales semipermanentes, escuchando sus bromas, comiendo una deliciosa –y poco saludable– mezcla de ramen, chocolate y caramelos, era el mejor Halloween posible.

" _Y están aquí por ti"_ le señaló una voz en su cabeza.

Sonreír era inevitable, a pesar de todo.

~o~

Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, lo sabía. Conocía sus senderos y encrucijadas mejor que la mayoría de alumnos. Reconocería esos árboles, los olores y sonidos incluso si estuviese dormido. Pero había demasiada luz para tratarse de la umbría espesura que solía recorrer con Hagrid. Las hojas bermellones de las hayas relucían en diversos tonos anaranjados y rojizos. Florecían aquí y allá los hinchados racimos de higos rosados que colgaban de los sicomoros. Los arces otoñales, cargados de sámaras voladoras, las bayas carmesíes que colmaban los frondosos tejos... todo parecía brillar de color.

La luminiscencia amarillosa de un eterno amanecer invadía cada rincón del bosque, y las crujientes pisadas de Naruto sonaban como hermosa música junto al trino de piquituertos, herrerillos y perdices.

El Bosque Prohibido nunca había sido un lugar repulsivo para él, no era un "antro de bestias" como solían llamarlo algunos, pero sabía que tampoco era el jardín de cuentos de hadas _muggles_ que simulaba en aquel momento. Se habría puesto a cantar como una princesa _Disney_ si no fuera porque aquel contraste con el bosque que recordaba, le daba escalofríos. Tal vez fuera un chico demasiado raro, pero prefería el sombrío y familiar Bosque Prohibido de siempre (con todo y escregutos), antes que esa anormal y errónea pantomima de _Rivendel_.

De pronto, peludo ciervo, tan pequeño como un recién nacido pero con la cornamenta de un adulto, apareció de entre la foresta y se acercó con un ligero y grácil trote hasta posarse junto a él para lamer su mano.

Entonces escuchó cantar:

" _Kararin..."_

Observó en rededor, buscando el origen de aquella voz tan conocida.

" _...kororin..."_

A lo lejos, cascos de caballos y ladridos de perros resonaron en carrera.

" _...kankororin..."_

No conseguía reconocer a quien pertenecía aquella canción. ¿Por qué lo perseguía cada noche?

¿Cada noche?

" _Estoy soñando, entonces"_ pensó. _"Cuando despierte habré olvidado todo esto."_

" _...Kararin..."_

–¿Quién es? –preguntó al aire húmedo del bosque, y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama abriendo los ojos.

" _...kororin..."_

Se sentó bruscamente y la penumbra de la habitación le devolvió la mirada. A su lado, oyó un fuerte golpe y al girarse vio a Sasuke con su preciado volumen de _Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos_ apretado fuertemente entre sus pálidas manos. Acababa de estrellarlo contra el piso pero rápidamente volvía a levantarlo para correr con él entorno a la cama de Naruto. Parecía que perseguía a una araña muy veloz, como si intentara aplastarla con el libro.

– _Teme_ , ¿qué-...?

Gara se acercó desde algún punto cerca de la cama de Finn, con la varita en alto y en poco tiempo todos estaban alerta.

–Lo oyeron, ¿verdad? –decía Finn alteradamente, en lo que se encendían las luces del cuarto.

–Sí –contestó en seguida Gara.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó a su vez Cain, sus orejas caninas pulsando tensas–. Yo no escuché nada.

Naruto no entendía qué ocurría, sobretodo porque el _teme_ se le subió a la cama de un brinco, azotando aquí y allá el grueso libro contra el colchón.

– _¡Tú, pequeño monstruo...!_ –gruñía en japonés, mientras perseguía algo que sólo él podía ver.

–¡Sasuke, ¿qué demonios?!

– _¡Te tengo!_ –exclamó entonces, alzando firmemente su puño–. _¡Muéstrate!_

Reunidos junto al lecho de Naruto, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos observando cómo entre los aparentemente vacíos dedos del Uchiha, se revelaba poco a poco una extraña criatura que no paraba de moverse, intentando zafarse. Probablemente sólo los chicos japonenses supieron lo que era.

–Es una... ¿ _flip flop_? –preguntó Claud desconcertado, haciendo eco de sus compañeros.

–Mmm... es una _geta_ , creo –corrigió Naruto, y se volvió hacia Sasuke–. ¿Un _bakezōri_?

–Mmm... _bakegeta_ , supongo –le contestó sin dejar de mirar la sandalia en su mano muy seriamente.

No es que fuera una _geta_ normal. Era un _yōkai_ , lo que venía a significar que había pasado de ser un objeto inanimado a contener un espíritu vivo. Poseía dos pequeñas piernas y dos pequeños brazos que nacían desde el canto de madera negra y lustrosa, aferrándose a la mano de su captor con nerviosismo. Un único y vidrioso ojo brotaba de la parte interior de la suela, justo por debajo de las correas de seda color violeta, y cuya pupila se movía de un lado a otro.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con un toque de culpa, como si le costara decir lo que venía a continuación.

–Es... es mía en realidad. Pero... no sé qué está haciendo aquí –acabó con tono perplejo.

–¿Ésta _geta_ es tuya? –Naruto acercó el índice a una de las pequeñas manitas temblorosas del asustado _yōkai_.

Era un modelo bastante elegante, pensó. Poseía el delicado diseño tallado de una serpiente que recorría la cara interna del _dai_ , rodeando el ojo. Ahora bien, ¿qué hacía en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor?

Naruto ahogó un jadeo. Esto podía ser malo.

–No es que me la calce –se explicó Sasuke–. Mi familia usa _tsukumogami_ para las tareas del hogar. Éste estaba en casa y limpiaba mi habitación en Japón, pero... no recuerdo haberlo traído conmigo hasta aquí.

–Alguien que me explique de qué rayos están hablando –se quejó Claud–. ¿Qué es un _sukm-lo-que-sea_?

–Eeeh... ¿ _teme_? –Naruto no era bueno con las explicaciones, así que le dejó al Uchiha la tarea de ilustrar.

Los _tsukumogami_ eran un tipo de _yōkai_ , es decir, seres elementales, o _sidhes_ tal vez (tuvo que ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar sinónimos que fueran comprensibles para sus amigos).

Muchos artesanos, artistas y creadores eran capaces de imbuir parte de su espíritu en los objetos u obras al momento de elaborarlas. La mayoría no son conscientes de ello, pero por lo que Naruto había oído de su madre, en Japón era bastante común para los magos de antaño fabricar cada artefacto susurrando el aliento de su magia intencionalmente durante el proceso. Debido a ello, abundaban los _tsukumogami_ , ya que al cumplir cierta cantidad de años en el hogar de alguien, cualquier traste que hubiera sido confeccionado por un mago artífice, adquiría personalidad e independencia.

Al estar tan influenciados por el mundo _muggle_ occidental, los magos japoneses comenzaron a favorecer la gran industria, y los gremios mágicos de los distintos oficios fueron mermando con el tiempo, si bien muchos clanes de artesanos aún continuaban manteniendo su tradición en pie. A juzgar por el perfecto estado de la _geta_ de Sasuke, Naruto supuso que sería de factura más o menos reciente.

–A ver si entendí... ¿la _chancleta_ mágica de Sasuke es lo que no ha dejado dormir a Naruto durante casi dos meses? –concluyó un ceñudo Cain, a medio camino entre la diversión y el más profundo desconcierto.

Se ganó un codazo de Dei:

–No es que sea gracioso, ¿hn?

Gara, en tanto, observaba al Uchiha como si quisiera matarlo. No le dijo nada, pero el chico no era tonto ni cobarde, así que tomó el clavo ardiendo:

–No entiendo por qué pasó. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo traje! –exclamó con seriedad, con el _bakegeta_ aún tiritando entre sus fuertes dedos.

En un brusco movimiento, Naruto se alzó sobre sus rodillas en el colchón:

–¡Hey! No estamos diciendo que el _teme_ es culpable, ¿vale? –miró con reproche a cada chico en la habitación, pero sobretodo al tanuki cabeza de pimienta que (Naruto sabía) ya estaba afilando el mandoble en su mente.

–Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estamos diciendo –terció Gara, con voz implacable.

–¡Si él dice que no lo sabía, es que no lo sabía- _dattebayo_!

–Y eso no le quita responsabilidad.

–¡Eso no-...!

–¡Cállate _dobe_! –lo cortó entonces el muy bastardo. Iba a gritarle por malagradecido ( _¡y encima que lo estaba defendiendo!_ ), pero vio que los oscuros ojos se desviaban hacia abajo herméticamente y se lo pensó mejor–. Es suficiente –declaró–. Galahad tiene razón.

Durante el segundo de silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Naruto vio en Sasuke la rigidez de un adulto. Su ceño frucido, la mirada en parte oculta por su flequillo, la columna tirante, los puños apretados en una gesto de culpable impotencia. No creía que fuera para tanto. Un _tsukumogami_ fiel se le coló en el equipaje y reconoció en Naruto a alguien con quien hacer su trabajo. No era algo por lo que sentirse culpable. _"Tsk, Teme idiota"_ pensó.

Lo importante era otra cosa. El _bakegeta_ presentaba ese comportamiento por una razón, y en realidad, sólo estaba intentando ayudar a su manera.

Lentamente y un poco reticente, Naruto atrapó entre sus manos los apretados dedos con que Sasuke ceñía al angustiado _sidhe_. El chico obviamente se puso aún más tenso ante el tacto de otra persona.

–Sasuke –habló Naruto con calma, buscando la mirada de su amigo. Vio que algo se agitó en las pupilas negras, pero en seguida volvían a ser tan severas como antes–. Suelta a la pobre _geta_.

Como si aquello lo hiciera reaccionar, el muchacho relajó el brazo y cuidadosamente traspasó el _tsukumugami_ a las gentiles y cálidas manos de Naruto. El _yōkai_ había dejado de removerse hacía un tiempo, pero se estremecía constantemente con su húmedo ojo a punto de llorar.

–Hey, amigo –lo llamó tentativamente, acariciando el canto superior de la sandalia con su índice–. Está bien, no tienes que asustarte.

–¿Cómo que no tiene que asustarse? ¡Te ha estado acosando todo este tiempo!

–¡A tu rincón, perro pulgoso! Este pequeño no hizo nada malo- _dattebayo_.

–Pero, Naruto –intervino Finn, sacudiendo las vibrisas–, la sensación al despertar era muy inquietante.

–Pero eso es porque... –se detuvo, el temor y la tristeza deslizándose a través de sus nervios.

Si los había puesto inquietos por la noche, era porque así debía ser. El _bakegeta_ sólo hacía su trabajo. Naruto no tenía miedo por sí mismo, pero aquel mal augurio podía estar dirigido a alguien de su familia también. Algo de eso tuvo que haberse reflejado en su cara porque el Uchiha se volvió hacia él con brusquedad y la poderosa mano que antes abrazara al pequeño _tsukumogami_ , ahora le atenzaba el hombro a Naruto.

–Dobe –dijo con sencillez, pero había alarma tras el insulto; claramente, él también se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba que un _bakegeta_ triscara a tu alrededor.

Naruto sólo asintió. No quería que los demás supieran, pero ahora todo cobraba nitidez para él. Podía recordar sin problemas, tanto la canción _–"kararin, kororin, kankororin"_ – como el sueño donde caminaba por el bosque. Era capaz de rememorar los pasos acelerados de las diminutas patitas de la _geta_ que corría entorno a su cama para darle una advertencia.

–Qué –exigió el tanuki, mirando de Naruto a Sasuke con gesto irritado–. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

–¿Estás seguro que esta sandalia no es peligrosa? –se sumó Peter.

–En realidad... –comenzó el Uchiha.

–No, no lo es –se apresuró a contestar Naruto, para luego volverse hacia el _teme_ –. ¿Puedes pedirle que se vuelva a Japón?

–No creo que sea la mejor idea –negó Sasuke, con la mirada intensa.

Entendió que se trataba de algo relacionado a su Clan y que el chico no quería hablar de ello frente a los demás, así que aceptó la negativa para preguntarle cuando estuvieran solos.

–Mierda, Naruto –espetó entonces Gara. Su cara de tanuki no hacía nada por suavizar la ira en sus ojos de aguamarina–. Si sigues teniendo esta críptica conversación, te juro que-...

Un toque en la ventana fue lo que interrumpió el indignado discurso del pelirrojo. Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el sonido, tan sólo para ver a un sujeto que les sonreía desde el otro lado del vidrio. Llevaba una capucha de lana cruda pero su rostro era completamente distinguible a la luz de la habitación. De cabello largo y barba tupida, lucía como de unos cuarenta años. Se veía del tipo amistoso, como un _hippie_ o algo así... de no ser porque se hallaban en una de las torres más altas del castillo y no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido que nadie se asomara a la jodida ventana.

El hombre les saludó con la mano y volvió a tocar el cristal, pidiendo que lo abrieran. Sería estúpido que le hicieran caso, obviamente. Uno no iba por ahí dejando entrar extraños a su cuarto. Pero Cain, el más cercano a la ventana, no tenía la misma opinión, ya que la abrió en seguida, antes que alguien más pudiera evitarlo. Y apenas lo hubo hecho, el tipo metió un brazo por el hueco y agarró la mano del chico, quien parecía casi en un trance, pues no protestó de ninguna manera.

–¿Me sostienes esto? –pidió el desconocido, risueño.

–Claro –accedió Cain, como si tal cosa.

–No, ¡espera! –oyeron a Shika exclamar desde la cama de Peter, lo cual sobresaltó a Naruto, que creía que el silencioso Ravenclaw se había retirado a su propia casa.

Shika no era rápido ni enérgico. Se podía distinguir su intento de correr hacia el canino compañero, pero desde donde estaba despatarrado, era difícil que lo lograra a tiempo. Ni siquiera los que estaban junto a Cain alcanzaron a reaccionar antes que el chico recibiera un grueso candelero de hierro de una asa, que contenía una vela de cera amarilla, encendida de fuego azul.

–Carajo –se lamentó el sámi, con expresión levemente fastidiada, mientras su perruno amigo se volteba sonriente con la vela entre sus manos y el sujeto de la capucha salía volando raudo hacia el Bosque Prohibido–. Qué problemático.

~o0°0o~

 **Segunda Parte: La Cacería Salvaje**

~o~

" _Los Gryffindor son idiotas"_ pensó, al borde de estallar.

Casi se tropieza con la capa de Claud y se preguntó por qué el muy glotón no se quedó en el dormitorio engullendo dulces de Halloween, en lugar de seguirlos torpemente por los sombríos pasillos del castillo.

Se preguntó por qué no dejaban al Chico-perro lidiar con su propia estupidez y que fuera solo al Bosque Prohibido a devolver el maldito candelero que recibió sin pensar.

Se preguntó por qué tenía que ir con ellos, arriesgándose a ser expulsado por saltarse medio folio de reglas al escabullirse con un puñado de críos a las dos de la madrugada, cuando lo único que quería en realidad era tener un jodido minuto para hablar a solas con el _dobe_.

Oh, cierto. El _dobe_. ¡La respuesta a sus preguntas!

Si no podía hablar con él a solas era porque el _usuratonkachi_ decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer en aquel momento era perseguir al espectro que los había visitado hacía veinte minutos, entregando al palurdo de Cain la vela de la discordia.

Claro, porque qué mierda importaba que estuvieran en medio de una situación mucho más compleja. Meterse al Bosque Prohibido era más importante, ¿verdad?

–¡Cuidado por dónde pisas, hn! –oyó quejarse a Blast.

–¡Si caminaras recto, no te pisaría! –ese era Claud.

–Tsk. ¿Pueden callarse? –no se contuvo de gruñir.

Sólo faltaba que los pillaran gracias al escándalo que sus malditos compañeros tenían que armar siempre.

Sasuke estaba furioso esa noche, y ni siquiera podía culpar a Rayito de ello. Todavía sentía la ira retorcerse en su estómago y oprimir su pecho como una serpiente constrictora, venenosa y letal.

Ver a su propio _yōkai_ correteando alrededor de la cama de Naruto se sintió como una completa derrota. En cuanto lo vio acosando al dormido rubio, la bilis ascendió por su garganta y sintió náuseas, porque lo reconoció al instante como el _bakegeta_ que solía hacer las labores en su habitación de Uchiha-jō. No podía creerlo.

Desde que habían comenzado el proyecto de Pociones, insultó y sermoneó al _dobe_ por arruinar sus avances en la damnificada _Catalepsis._ Siempre creyó que el muy inútil estaba siendo negligente consigo mismo, todos sus amigos lo creían también y regañaban al rubio igualmente para que fuera más responsable con su salud. Y resulta que al final de todo, el único culpable del mentado insomnio de Naruto, de sus agotamientos periódicos y la poca atención que ponía en las clases, era Sasuke.

Siempre fue Sasuke.

Era _su_ sirviente, incluso si el contrato estaba a nombre de Fugaku Uchiha, ese _tsukumogami_ pertenecía a _su_ Clan y era _su_ responsabilidad. De hecho, nadie más fue capaz de ver a la criatura hasta que Sasuke le ordenó que se mostrara.

Galahad tenía toda la razón en culparlo. _Era_ su culpa.

...Y desencadenaba un montón de problemas.

Para empezar: ¿por qué el _tsukumogami_ estaba alertando a Naruto?

¿Qué desgracia era la que se le venía encima a aquel molesto torbellino naranja? ¿Tenía que ver con los atentados a Kiritown? ¿O quizá estaba relacionado con el Clan Uchiha?

El Ministerio de Onmyō no había venido a Europa en más de un siglo (que él supiera), pero podrían comenzar una cacería de renegados en cualquier momento. ¿Debería preguntarle al chico más cosas acerca de su relación con los Monasterios clandestinos? No quería involucrarse porque creía que mientras menos supiera del tema, menos daño podría hacer a Naruto en un eventual interrogatorio de su padre; pero tal vez tomar ese camino era un error, tal vez podría ayudar más si estaba al tanto de la verdadera magnitud de la situación, de cuán embarrado estaba el _dobe,_ o el Clan Namikaze.

Y había algo más preocupante aún: ¿Sería Sasuke en sí mismo un factor de peligro para Rayito? Anteriormente le había asegurado que no era así. A él le daba igual quien aprendía el Onmyōdo y quien no. No iba a reportarlo. Y si estaba en su mano encubrirlo, lo haría.

Pero.

El _tsukumugami_ apareció en Hogwarts sin que él lo supiera. Pasó casi dos meses acosando a un Gryffindor sin que se percatara en lo más mínimo del polizón. Sabía que Fugaku era perfectamente capaz de colarlo en su equipaje a posta. ¿Y si era un espía de su padre? No tenía idea de qué tipo de información habría recolectado ya, no sabía si era perjudicial o no. Si a través de Sasuke, su familia conseguía llegar a Naruto o a cualquier otro Onmyōji clandestino, no estaba seguro de poder manejar el sentimiento de culpa.

Lo cierto era que la había cagado por todo lo alto.

Fue un completo ingenuo al pensar que estaba huyendo del Clan Uchiha. Aún no conseguía sacárselos de encima ni por asomo, y si en lugar de cumplir su propósito lo único que estaba consiguiendo era dañar a un niño que no había hecho nada malo y que apenas conocía, entonces tenía que replantearse toda su jodida maldita estrategia.

" _Maldito Rayito de Sol"_ pensó, mientras sentía el tirón de Blast, que lo agarraba de la túnica para guiarse en la oscuridad al caminar. _"¿Tenía que hacerse amigo del_ bakegeta _tan fácilmente?"_

Naruto encabezaba la marcha junto a Galahad (aparentemente, ambos conocían bien los pasadizos disponibles en Hogwarts), y el pequeño _yōkai_ enredaba sus delgados bracitos alrededor del cuello bronceado. El amistoso rubio no halló nada mejor que envolverlo con la capucha de su sudadera naranja. Como si los _tsukumugami_ pasaran frío. Como si esa misma criatura no fuera la razón por la cual llevaba casi dos meses sin dormir bien.

" _¡Los Gryffindor son idiotas!"_

Contuvo un gruñido.

–No tiene sentido que te enfades con él, es energía perdida –alguien susurró a su costado.

Era _Sukari_... _Sukararu_... a la mierda, Boazu. El Ravenclaw poseía un aura completamente relajada donde quiera que iba, sin importar la situación. Siempre parecía que acababa de despertarse o que estaba a punto de dormirse del aburrimiento. Como si el mundo ya no tuviera nada nuevo que mostrarle.

Como si ya no pudieran decepcionarlo más.

Incluso con aquellos despiertos ojos de cérvido, lograba dar esa impresión cansina. Sin embargo, el comentario que le dirigía a Sasuke tenía un toque de diversión, por lo que estuvo tentado a ofenderse.

–Naruto no puede enojarse con nadie por más de cinco minutos –continuó el sámi, sonriendo con la comisura de sus labios peludos–. Y ese _sidhe_ en particular, no parece haberlo hecho enfadar en absoluto.

–Hn.

–Tampoco se va a enojar contigo, ¿sabes? Así que ya puedes relajarte.

Frunció el ceño, ¿y qué si el _dobe_ se enojaba con él? Peleaban todo el tiempo, eso no le preocupaba para nada.

–Hey, creo que ya vamos a salir –Galahad susurró a los demás.

El último túnel que habían tomado estaba llegando a su fin. Era una especie de antiguo acueducto a intramuros, al que se accedía tras el tapiz del Gridylow Varado, cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin (sí, hasta los cuadros apestaban en las mazmorras, muchas gracias Directora). Desembocaba próximo al Lago Negro y ninguno de ellos quería pensar en el tipo de desechos que en su día fueron evacuados por ahí.

–Voy primero –se adelantó Blancanieves, que en su versión felina estaba cubierto de pelaje oscuro–. Ustedes tienen cabezas demasiado llamativas –señaló al pelirrojo y al _dobe_ , éste último, a pesar de usar su gorro de dormir negro, tenía mechones amarillos sobresaliendo por todos lados, y aún vestía la chillona (y desafortunada) sudadera anaranjada–. Pero primero repasemos el plan.

–No hay plan –dijo Naruto–. Buscamos la Cacería y les devolvemos el candelero.

–Pero Cain no quiere soltarlo –arguyó Peter.

El Chico-perro tenía la mirada soñadora y los acompañaba como un sonámbulo, sin reaccionar a ningún estímulo desde el mismo instante en que hubo abierto la maldita ventana al desconocido. Pero cuando trataban de quitarle la vela, sus dedos se cerraban como si fueran de hierro en torno al candelero.

–Es cierto –gimoteó el rubio, agitando la palma abierta en frente de los opacos e inexpresivos ojos de Cain–. Algo se nos ocurrirá. Le pediremos al líder que le quite el embrujo o algo.

–¿Y si no quiere hacerlo? Estas cosas siempre tienen un precio –acotó SnowWhite, poco convencido.

–¡Entonces le partimos el culo- _dattebayo_!

Galahad y Sasuke rodaron los ojos. Eso no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera.

–¡Suena como un gran plan! –lo apoyó Peter, alzando su puño por sobre su reducida calva de tortuga–. ¡Esos espectros del otoño no conocen la fuerza de la Primavera de la Juventud!

–¡Arg! Par de idiotas –refunfuñó Blast, con fastidio, para luego mirar al Boazu, exigente–. Tú. Tú eres el genio, ¿hn? Supongo que pensaste en algo.

Skarild se encogió de hombros.

–La Cacería Salvaje no va a querer soltar a Cain –afirmó–. Supongo que tendremos que hacer algún tipo de trato con el líder, sea quien sea este año.

–¿Y qué crees que nos va a pedir? –preguntó Claud; tal vez fuera por su aspecto de jabalí, pero su voz sonó mucho más peligrosa que de costumbre mientras protegía con sus manos el botín de dulces de Halloween que guardaba en una alforja prendida a su generosa cintura.

–No creo que quieran nuestras golosinas –el sámi movió uno de los superciliares como si intentara alzar una ceja, cosa evidentemente difícil con aquel rostro de reno–. Probablente nos pidan a alguno de nosotros a cambio.

–No podemos darles eso –Galahad entrecerró los ojos de mapache.

Sasuke captó cierto cariz rapaz en el tono críptico del Ravenclaw. Boazu tenía un plan, o cuando menos una vaga idea de qué hacer, pero no les quería compartir cual. ¿Por qué?

–¡Eso no importa! –saltó Naruto, enérgico–. Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando estemos allí.

Bufó. Entendía la prisa por arreglar el entuerto, pero realmente seguir al _usuratonkachi_ fuera de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, fue una maniobra toltalmente imprudente por parte del grupo. El chico se precipitó en cuanto cayó en cuenta que la Cacería Salvaje acababa de reclutar a su compañero de cuarto. Los demás lo siguieron porque nadie alcanzó a pensar en nada con suficiente rapidez. Hablar con un profesor habría sido lo más sensato y práctico, pero como técnicamente casi la mitad de ellos no debería haber estado en el dormitorio de Gryffindor en primer lugar, vacilaron ante la idea por algunos instantes. Sólo unos instantes. Suficiente como para dar a Naruto la oportunidad de arremeter escalera abajo tirando del Chico-perro.

–¡Oh! ¿Y cómo encontraremos a la partida de caza? –apuntó entonces Peter, con entusiasmo.

Buena pregunta.

–Eso no será problema –Skarild cabeceó hacia Cain Lupin–. Nos llevará hasta ellos.

~o~

El Ravenclaw tenía razón, por supuesto. Arrebujados en sus túnicas, capas y capuchas, los nueve chicos se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido siguiendo los pasos de Lupin, que sujetaba con diligencia la vela de llama azul.

Las aves nocturnas susurraban junto al crujir de las hojas secas. El viento se colaba entre el ramaje, removiendo las oscuras sombras a medida que avanzaban. Era inevitable preguntarse si el murmullo del soto era obra de la ventisca o de criaturas amparadas en la espesura.

La atmósfera inquietante estaba calando en cada miembro del grupo, ya que nadie se atrevía a hablar, siquiera para quejarse por algo. Era noche sin luna, negra como boca de lobo. Blast continuaba utilizando a Sasuke como guía, cogiendo firmemente su túnica. Naruto y Galahad lo imitaban, pero asiendo la ropa de Cain, al frente de la comitiva. Tras ellos venían Peter y Claud, el primero alerta y el segundo inusualmente desprovisto de comida entre los dientes. Boazu cerraba la sigilosa marcha caminando junto a SnowWhite.

Por suerte no tuvieron que abandonar el sendero. Cuando llevaban menos de quince minutos de andar, una encrucijada se trazó en la tierra justo ante ellos. El silencio en el ambiente cayó con una solidez irreal y de un modo tan brusco, que fueron conscientes en seguida que algo en su entorno acababa de cambiar.

Naruto jadeó y volvió la cabeza hacia algún punto en dirección al corazón del bosque. Poco después, el estruendo de los cascos al galope fue percibido también por los demás; Sasuke tensó la mandíbula dolorosamente.

–¡Dibujen el círculo! –indicó Galahad.

Pero la orden fue innecesaria porque todos estaban ya echando mano a su varita para realizar la circunferencia luminosa alrededor de sus torsos. Skarild les enseñó el hechizo que él conocía, el cual estaba en saami del norte y no hubo tiempo para encontrar una traducción al latín, pero conociendo el significado, cada chico fue capaz de crear el aro protector que flotaba a la altura de sus cinturas, como un _hula hoop_.

Expectante, con la adrenalina latiendo en su pecho, Sasuke aguardó junto a ocho niñatos en medio del tenebroso bosque. El ruido de la Cacería iba in crescendo, con sus caballos desbocados, sus gritos guerreros y los ávidos sabuesos de caza ladrando, hasta que finalmente arribó cerca de ellos en una ráfaga feroz.

Era un espectáctulo extraño de ver. A distancia de unos nueve metros, se estacionó el conglomerado de bulliciosos espectros montados en caballos alados, thestrals, carneros de enormes cuernos en espiral, linces gigantes y extraños cérvidos que Sasuke nunca había visto. Algunos asemejaban gráciles ciervos, pero sus cornamentas se alzaban macizas y pesadas, como las de un alce. Otros tenían en su pelaje las cambiantes tonalidades del follaje del otoño. Algunos animales lucían monturas coloridas, o accesorios de bronce que adornaban sus orejas y sus astas, pero la mayoría de jinetes montaba a pelo.

Cada miembro de la partida medía casi medio metro más que un adulto promedio, con enormes manos y pies, capaces de triturar cráneos. Pero lo más sorprendente era la forma en que traspasaban los árboles sin dañarlos. En un instante parecían fundirse con cada tronco, rama y hoja, para luego volver a ser un individuo separado del bosque. La imagen se superponía de forma tan rápida e imperceptible, que supo que sin el _Sharingan_ , probablemente no lo vería con la misma claridad. Era como si formaran parte de la misma naturaleza y pudieran tomar una forma a voluntad en cualquier momento. Una forma que nunca se estaba quieta, siempre cambiante, siempre parte del todo y a la vez siendo su propio ser.

Jamás había visto algo así y sé preguntó cómo los verían los otros.

El único de ellos que no había hecho el círculo era Cain debido a su estado mesmerizado. Naruto y Galahad le bloquearon el paso creyendo que querría correr hacia la Cacería en cuanto la tuviera delante, pero el Chico-perro no se inmutó con los recién llegados. Éstos, sin embargo, dieron cuenta rápidamente de los nueve pequeños que visitaban el bosque.

Frente a frente ambas cofradías se quedaron viendo la una a la otra en un momentáneo y desconcertado silencio. La Cacería Salvaje, orgullosa y vasta desde su altura, exhalando un brillo neblinoso y fantasmagórico. De rostros siniestros, de ojos fríos y distantes que hicieron a Sasuke estremecer para sus adentros. En contraparte, los acojonados niñitos que se reagrupaban nerviosos –un acto reflejo en busca de protección mutua–, no tenían punto alguno de comparación.

–¡Hey, miren! –escucharon una voz reverberante y masculina de entre las cabezas de los espectros–. ¡Otra Cacería nos está quitando territorio!

Un enorme hombre de a pie, se separó del conjunto de jinetes. Vestía un pantalón de hermosa lana, dejando al descubierto su pecho amplio y musculoso, recubierto de fino vello bermellón, a juego con el color de su aleonada melena. Un torq de bronce trenzado se le ajustaba al grueso cuello, tan dorado y pulido como la fíbula que prendía su capa roja. Sobre la piel pálida y arrebolada de su torso y brazos fornidos, se dibujaban intrincados patrones ondulantes, pigmentados de azul brillante.

Todo el corpulento hombre intimidaba. El resplandor áureo que despedía, ponía en retroceso cada sombra que osare rozarlo. Por alguna razón, Sasuke entendió que nada estaba oculto bajo el dominio de su mirada ambarina.

–Un momento... –volvió a decir el espectro, acercándose dos pasos hacia los estudiantes de Hogwarts–. No parecen una Cacería muy grande, ¿no? –alzó una poblada ceja rufa, con burla en su gesto.

Sasuke sintió su escaso optimismo caer a velocidad de vértigo hasta sus pies. ¡¿En qué momento se le ocurrió permitir aquella escapada?! ¡No tenían ninguna posibilidad de salir incólumes de ésta! Nunca imaginó que la Cacería Salvaje fuera este grupo de poderosos _y_ _ō_ _kai_ capaces de aplastarlos en medio segundo. De estar solo, tal vez conseguiría escapar. Haciendo acopio de toda su habilidad y a riesgo de fallar, sí, pero podía intentarlo. Con sus compañeros a cuestas, en cambio...

No es que fueran inútiles, pero esto estaba simplemente por encima de su liga. La prudencia era lo único que lograría salvarlos ahora, si acaso algo podía.

–¡CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA! ¡PORQUE NO SOMOS UNA CACERÍA!

...Y por supuesto, Naruto iba a ir y arruinar esa última esperanza.

Ahogó un gruñido de fastidio, llevándose los dedos a la sien que comenzaba a latirle. ¡Jodido _dobe_!

–¡Hey, pequeñín! –caminó hacia ellos el gran pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia–. Haces demasiado ruido para ser tan enano.

–¡Y a quién le dices enano- _ttebayo_! –continuó el imbécil insensato, con Galahad pellizcándole el brazo frenéticamente, rogándole con los ojos que se callara–. ¡No es mi culpa que tu madre te alimentara con leche de gigante!

El hombretón se carcajeó.

–Me han dado muchos tipos de leche, pero de gigante no he bebido aún –y haciendo una mueca, agregó–. No sé si quiera intentarlo.

Otra risa cortó el aire entonces. Esta vez femenina y umbría. De una diversión tétrica.

–Cú Chulainn, estás asustando a estos pobres niños –lo regañó una voz sedosa y condescendiente.

Y allí fue que los nueve saltaron en su sitio a la vez, con el último latido de sus corazones atorado en las amígdalas para siempre. Porque la voz susurró justo tras la oreja de cada uno. Al voltear, sin embargo, no había nadie que les devolviese una maliciosa mirada, ya que la mujer que acacaba de hablar, estaba de pie junto a Cú Chulainn, delante de ellos.

Sasuke en seguida supo que ella era la Líder de la Cacería. Su figura, tan alta como la de él, relucía en un potente color verdoso que parecía distorsionar la atmósfera a su alrededor. Ella era toda piel lechosa y turgente hasta las caderas, porque a partir de ahí, un pelaje denso y largo, de oscuros matices, cubría sus glúteos y piernas de ciervo. Tenía pezuñas en lugar de pies, y su metatarso se veía fino y grácil en comparación con el resto de la robusta extremidad. Bajo sus senos desnudos y llenos, vestía un segundo juego de costillas incompleto, que la ceñía por la cintura, como una armadura. De su cabeza de mujer hermosa, brotaba una cornamenta de cérvido, intrincada y majestuosa, que a ratos lucía como las ramas de un árbol.

–¡Por Inari, no hagas eso! –rogó Naruto, posando una mano sobre su esternón, pero sonó más como un jadeo ahogado.

Al mismo tiempo, Cú Chulainn se arrodillaba ante ella.

–Señora Nicnevin, olimos a esta pequeña jauría entrando al Bosque y hemos venido a verificar mientras usted buscaba una presa.

–Mi hermoso perrito, ponte en pie –ella colocó una delicada mano sobre las greñas pelirrojas del hombre, con indulgencia–, ¿no ves que son humanos?

Él rió nerviosamente, en tanto que la obedecía.

–Sí, ahora lo veo. Pero por sus cabezas, creí que eran _Schiachperchten_.

–Oh, ¡pero claro que no! –Nicnevin alzó ambas cejas–. ¿No ves lo lindos que son? –ella miró a los asustados chicos con curiosidad–. ¿Por qué temen? Sus protecciones son muy buenas –para probar su punto, se acercó a Naruto y, con la punta de una de sus largas y estriadas uñas, tocó el aro luminoso que lo rodeaba. La circunferencia tenía casi un palmo de radio. Con el leve roce, el hilo de luz reaccionó echando chispas, impidiendo a la marmórea mano tocar al rubio–. ¿Lo ven?

–¡Ja! ¡El gran Namikaze Naruto no le teme a nada, vieja! –exclamó el _usuratonkachi_ con nervios de acero.

Coraje no le faltaba al muy idiota, eso se lo iba conceder. Pero su estupidez era supina.

–Mmm... –canturreó la mujer, con una sonrisa inteligente que haría a Itachi poner los pies en polvorosa. Rayito, obviamente no se inmutó–. Vaya, vaya, pequeño zorrito. Esas son dos mentiras en una sola frase. ¿No es mucho para ti?

Si ante la cercanía de la Gran Nicnevin, Naruto no tembló si quiera, fueron las palabras de la mujer las que le hicieron perder los colores. Sus ojos azules abiertos y tensos.

–Shhh... –ella continuó, llevándose el índice a los blancos labios–. Mi boca está sellada, niño. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Eh... –el _dobe_ se quedó en blanco, lo cual intrigó a Sasuke (y a Galahad, y a todos), pero decidió que había cosas más importantes en ese momento, así que continuó por él:

–Alguien de su partida ha reclutado a uno de nuestros compañeros –declaró, orgulloso de que sus palabras no vacilaran–. Hemos venido a pedir por su liberación –luego, al ver que podía estar sonando demasiado arrogante para un _Kami_ de esas características, hizo lo que sólo su padre conseguía de él: una reverencia–. Es sólo un niño, su señoría.

–Alza la cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha –su corazón se desbocó a mil por hora, pero obedeció, aunque no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo demonios supo su nombre?–. ¿Lo he pronunciado bien?

Asintió, tragando pesado. No estaba seguro del estado de sus cuerdas vocales.

–No te he oído, niño –insistió la bruja, maliciosa.

–S-sí, su señoría, lo has pronunciado correctamente.

–Mmm... –canturreó caprichosa–. El primero invoca a una deidad extranjera para pedirme algo –miró a Naruto, y recordó que el _dobe_ pidió por Inari un momento atrás, el muy idiota–. Pero eso no me molesta. Inari me gusta, ¿no es así, Cú Chulainn?

El mencionado sonreía, al parecer complacido del efecto aterrador que su Señora provocaba en los niños.

–Así es, mi Señora. Inari-Kamisama posee un espíritu generoso.

–Pero el segundo chico... –siguió Nicnevin, dando a Sasuke un vistazo severo. Entonces enunció en un gruñido bajo y peligroso–. Los Uchiha no son bienvenidos en mi bosque.

Antes que alcanzara a abogar por sí mismo, rápidamente Naruto se interpuso entre la Señora y Sasuke. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, de todas formas. Si su Clan era conocido en esa parte de Europa, sería debido a sus cacerías de Onmyōji renegados. Y él no podía negar eso.

–Él no ha hecho nada malo –aclaró el _dobe_ , ansioso.

–Señora –se adelantó Galahad, también inclinándose–. Sólo vinimos por el bien de un amigo.

–S-sí, sólo queríamos devolver la vela, Señora –se unió Finn, situándose a su costado, para cubrirlo por ese flanco, de paso causándole gran sorpresa porque el gesto demostraba un aprecio que Sasuke no se había ganado de ninguna manera.

–C-con t-todo respeto, Señora, no fue justo que lo hipnotizaran para darle la vela –ese era Peter.

Sintió que Blast aumentaba la fuerza con que se aferraba a su túnica. La sólida presencia de Claud también se afianzó a su lado y el Boazu, que siempre prefería una posición periférica que no llamara la atención, se plantó junto a Naruto y Galahad, al frente de todos.

La risita de la bruja los puso aún más tensos, pero ella se inclinó hacia los pequeños niños sonriendo con una gentileza de catálogo.

–Vaya, vaya –resopló–. Las sorpresas con las que aún me encuentro, a pesar de todos mis años cruzando a este lado.

–¿Qué opina, mi Señora? –Cú Chulainn también se inclinó, fijando su vista en el alelado Cain–. ¿No es raro que alguien escogiera a un niño humano?

–Se habrán confundido como has hecho tú –comentó ella, su rostro pensativo e infantil, como si no acabara de amenazar a Sasuke momentos atrás–. Pero sería extraño. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que es un inútil humano.

–¿Quieres decir que no fuiste tú quien lo eligió, vieja? –Naruto era incapaz de abandonar su desfachatez natural.

Ella rió fuerte.

–Por supuesto que no, zorrito. Aunque me encantaría tener en mi Cacería una colección tan linda de animalitos como ustedes... lástima que el hechizo que los tiene con esas bellas cabezas, ya está pronto a terminarse.

Oyó el suspiro aliviado de sus compañeros, que no podían esperar a regresar a sus apariencias normales.

–Pero entonces quién-...

Galahad fue interrumpido por segunda vez aquella noche, a manos del imprudente clamor de una segunda partida de caza que atracó entruendosamente en la encrucijada.

Esta otra Cacería Salvaje, empero, era diferente a la primera.

La mayor parte de sus miembros venía a pie. Aunque algunos utilizaban como vehículo, enormes calderos flotantes. Pero claro, estos _y_ _ō_ _kai_ no necesitaban monturas cuando la mayoría de ellos poseía pezuñas propias.

Carneros, alces, uros, lobos, osos, bisontes... todos caminaban erguidos, y tanto el torso como los brazos y las manos eran antropomorfos, pero hasta ahí llegaban las semejanzas con un ser humano. El resto de su anatomía pertenecía a especies de grandes y medianos mamíferos. El pelaje los cubría en diversos grados de densidad, siendo el pecho más lampiño que el resto del cuerpo, pero por lo demás, la potencia de sus patas sugería una gran capacidad para correr, y el volumen de sus testas con hocicos de tamaño considerable, parecían capaces de sacarte un buen trozo de un sólo tarascón.

Pero lo perturbador no era nada de eso, sino más bien el hecho que varias de estas criaturas estaban en proceso de descomponerse. Les faltaba piel en muchas zonas, dejando al descubierto músculo y hueso húmedos.

Vio a Naruto cubrirse la boca y la nariz con una mano rauda. Poco a poco el olor de carne putrefacta, sutil pero consistente, se le coló entre las fosas nasales también, y no pudo ocultar su desagrado. Los _y_ _ō_ _kai_ no mostraban repulsa, sin embargo. Como si a ellos no los afectara. Sus compañeros, en cambio, jalaban de los cuellos de su ropa y las bufandas para bloquear el hedor.

Los recién llegados eran ruidosos, reían y gritaban despreocupadamente. Cerca de la mitad poseía forma completamente humana, y una de ellos resplandecía con una blancura intensa que rivalizaba con el halo verdoso de Nicnevin. La mujer brillante se bajó de su caldero volador, un recipiente de hierro que había visto días mejores: estaba abollado y manchado de hollín, pero de alguna forma, eso lo hacía lucir aún más masjestuoso junto a su luminosa dueña. Ella tenía el cabello dorado como hilos de oro, sujeto en dos largas trenzas que rozaban el suelo musgoso del Bosque Prohibido. Su vestido blanco y prístino le recordó a Sasuke los pétalos del Crisantemo Lunar que encontró con Naruto durante su anterior aventura en ese bosque, y se preguntó vagamente si era posible tejer ropa usando pétalos de flores.

La dama caminó directamente hacia Naruto, pero antes de acercarse demasiado, Nicnevin se interpuso.

–Holda. No deberías estar aquí aún.

Las palabras eran duras, pero la tensión en ellas connotaba preocupación, no beligerancia.

Holda sonrió. La belleza de su rostro los dejó sin aliento a todos. Sus ojos albergaban las estrellas del cielo, y las pupilas de profundo azul eran casi iguales a las de Naruto.

–He debido adelantarme –contestó serena, a una pregunta mal formulada–, pero sólo es un desvío, Nicnevin. Como ves, mis _Schönperchten_ aún no están listos para renacer, así que debo volver lo más pronto posible.

–¡Ah! –Naruto saltó, apuntando con el dedo al acompañante de la Dama Holda–. ¡Eres tú!

Tras ella venía caminando el mismo sujeto de rostro pacífico y sonriente, que antes había llamado a la ventana de los Gryffindor pidiendo que le sostuvieran el insidioso candelero.

Con todas las distracciones que estaban pasando, nadie recordó sujetar a Cain cuando éste, aún en estado de trance, corrió hacia la mujer rubia.

–¡Cain! –gritaron todos a la vez, ejecutando el ademán inconsciente de agarrarlo, sólo para coger aire entre los dedos.

Pero Holda alzó su mano, pidiéndoles guardar la calma, mientras pasaba un brazo en torno a los hombros de Lupin.

–Entonces, ¿fuiste tú la que escogió al humano? –preguntó Nicnevin–. ¿De verdad creíste que era un Perchten?

–¡No lo es! –intervino Naruto, acelerado–. Es sólo un hechizo. Su cara es como la mía, ¡no es uno de los tuyos! –había pasado de irrespetuoso a francamente asustado por su amigo, pero a Sasuke le preocupó que las _Kami_ no notaran la diferencia.

Se adelantó, para cogerlo del brazo, junto con los demás, y realizó una nueva reverencia hacia la bella Dama.

–Por favor, señora, es sólo un niño humano, él no-...

–Ya lo sé –Holda alzó el tono, pero su voz seguía siendo melodiosa–. No pensaba llevármelo.

–Tontos niños –se burló Cú Chulainn–. No interrumpan a nuestras Señoras. Ellas harán lo quieran sin importar lo que ustedes digan –y a pesar del mensaje torvo, el dorado hombre les guiñó un ojo con simpatía.

–Le pedí a Krampus que atrajera al zorro hasta aquí –explicó la blanca mujer, señalando a su escolta. Luego se dirigió a Naruto–. Y él lo hizo reclutando a tu amigo. Pero es sólo temporal. Aceptaré que lo intercambies por alguien más.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo intercambiarlo por nadie! Tiene que haber otra forma.

Pero ella sonrió otra vez, y miró a Skarild.

–Skarild Boazu, hijo de las nieves del norte, dime, ¿por quién van a intercambiar a su amigo?

Escuchó al sámi suspirar, pero asintió a la Dama. Luego, murmurando algo que sonaba como a _"qué problemático,"_ alzó el antebrazo junto al cuello de Rayito, donde el _bakegeta_ aún estaba acurrucado cómodamente.

Recién entonces, Sasuke comprendió el plan que Boazu había ideado desde el principio.

También entendió por qué no quiso decirlo antes.

–Vamos –invitó al pequeño _yōkai_ a subir a su mano–. Es hora de emprender un viaje nuevo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –el testarudo rubio le dio un manotazo a Skarild, mientras con la otra mano cubrió a la sandalia rápidamente–. Shika, no, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Les vas a entregar a Furippo-chan?

–¿Furippo-chan?

Ugh... maldito Rayito de Sol. Ya le había puesto nombre.

El Ravenclaw suspiró, a todas luces ya se esperaba que eso pasara.

–Naruto, sé sensato. Es nuestra mejor opción –arguyó SnowWhite en tono razonable, mientras en segundo plano, un tanuki se masajeaba la frente completamente resignado.

Se notaba que Galahad conocía a Naruto muy bien. Esto no iba a funcionar.

–¡No! Ademas, ella dijo que lo hizo a propósito, ¡para traerme hasta aquí! ¡Todo fue su culpa desde el principio!

Tener al _dobe_ apuntando groseramente con el dedo a la mismísima Dama Holda, en frente de la Señora Nicnevin, Cú Chulainn, Krampus y la Cacería Salvaje compuesta por el séquito de ambas diosas, sencillamente no tenía precio. No sabía si reír o llorar, porque a juzgar por la situación, no iba poder contárselo a nadie jamás.

–Joder, _dobe_ , sólo entrega al _yōkai_ –gruñó entre dientes.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, _teme_?! ¡Es tu propia _geta_!

–¡Una _geta_ que no te dejó dormir durante semanas!

–¡Me estaba advirtiendo! ¡Furippo-chan no tiene la culpa de nada!

–¡¿Furippo-chan?! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Pertenece a mi familia, idiota!

–¡Ya lo sé, bastardo! ¡Tu familia es la que fundó la costumbre de esclavizar _yōkai_ , ¿recuerdas?!

–Arg... ¡Idiota! ¡Si se coló en mi equipaje, ¿no crees que alguien pudo haberla puesto ahí a propósito?!

Naruto aspiró un jadeo.

Fue un golpe de silencio lo que se estrelló en la encrucijada. El grueso de ambas Cacerías se habían mantenido al margen de la situación, riendo, charlando y bebiendo en la periferia durante la mayor parte del conflicto. Ahora, en cambio, todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos dos y las últimas sílabas de Sasuke aún resonaban en el aire. Lo siguiente que se oía era la respiración de ocho niños asustados y uno atontado.

" _Mierda."_ Esto no tenía que haber salido así.

–Naruto... –se acercó a Rayito con la intención de tocar su brazo pero se detuvo a medio camino. Los ojos azules mirándolo fijamente y con reproche–. Te lo juro. Yo no lo planeé, yo no-...

–¡Ya lo sé! –lo cortó el rubio.

–¿Eh? –¿entonces por qué lucía enojado?

–¡Que ya lo sé, idiota! ¡Te creo! –reiteró, como si no entendiera por qué tenía que repetírselo–. ¡Ya te dije que te creía!

–Pero-...

–Mira... Es sólo que no lo había pensado, ¿vale? –arrugó el ceño con preocupación. No estaba enojado, estaba asustado–. Pero... es cierto, es algo que el Ministerio de Onmyō haría, ¿no? Aprovechar que estás aquí para echar un vistazo. Tiene sentido –razonó.

Podía darse cuenta que esa conversación era justo la que quería tener en privado. Podía notar que sus compañeros no se perdían palabra y que a partir de ese mismo momento, si salían ilesos de aquel lío, al menos tres de ellos comenzarían a investigar su vida en Japón. Pero el alivio que sintió al comprender que Naruto no lo estaba culpando, fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

Hasta que Krampus se aclaró la garganta.

–Entonces, ¿nos darás la sandalia? –demandó con la misma inocente sonrisa con la que había hipnotizado al Chico-perro.

–Eh... –Rayito dudó.

– _Dobe_ –insistió–, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Si Furippo-chan está ligado a Dama Holda, dudo que pueda volver a contactar con mi padre de nuevo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, como inseguro de qué hacer.

–No. Ni siquiera sabemos si tu padre lo envió realmente.

–Tsk. ¡Eso es más que obvio!

–¡No, no lo es! –contradijo Rayito, terco. Tenía al _tsukumogami_ entre sus manos y lo situó frente a lo ojos de Sasuke–. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que este pequeñín simplemente vino para cuidar de ti?

 _Okey,_ eso era ridículo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo contestar a tamaño disparate. Suspiró.

–Mestizo –llamó Dama Holda. Tanto Peter como Naruto voltearon hacia ella, pero sólo se dirigía al rubio–. ¿Por qué no quieres dármelo?

El chico la miró ferozmente.

–¡No puedo _dártelo_ , vieja! –poniendo énfasis en el "dártelo"–. No es _mío_ como para darlo –y luego miró a Sasuke, desafiante–. No es de nadie. ¡Y voy a patear el culo de quien diga lo contrario!

Mierda, esto no tenía solución. Miró a sus compañeros y todos tenían el mismo semblante resignado y miedoso a la vez, rogando paciencia y entereza porque todo estaba jodido y sólo quedaba enfrentar el golpe.

Pero una risa estalló irrumpiendo en su miseria colectiva.

Era Cú Chulainn, el risueño e imponente héroe cuya carcajada era tan grande como él mismo. Se allegó junto a Naruto.

–¡Me gusta éste! –exclamó, animado–. Mi Señora, ¿lo podemos llevar? –pidió a Nicnevin, ante la alarma en los ojos de Rayito.

–Sabes que no podemos –negó ella.

–¿Por qué no? ¿En serio quieres dejarlo aquí, sabiendo que él es-...?

–¡Silencio! –lo regañó con severidad–. No nos corresponde a nosotros intervenir.

" _¿Él es qué?"_ se preguntó Sasuke.

–¡Hey, grandote, yo tampoco soy comerciable- _dattebayo_!

–Ja, todos tienen un precio, niño –sonrió astutamente el hombretón–, incluso tú.

–Hijo de Lugh –volvió a hablar Holda–. El chico debe quedarse en este plano. Por eso estoy aquí.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella. Su figura larga y etérea se deslizó junto al grupo de niños con la gracia de una mariposa. Hincó sus delicadas rodillas en la hierba para nivelar su altura con la de los estudiantes, aunque aún así tenían que estirar el cuello.

–Traigo un mensaje para ti, mestizo –comunicó a Naruto, suavemente.

–¿Un mensaje para mí? ¿Por eso nos atrajiste hasta aquí? –Rayito estaba tan perplejo como todos los demás.

–La respuesta que me has dado es buena, niño –continuó la mujer, sin responder–. Pero, ¿por qué no preguntas al _fee_ lo que él quiere?

–¿Eh? –miró al _bakegeta_ en su mano, ceñudo. El enorme ojo en la madera tallada, parecía risueño y a gusto. Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica–. ¿Acaso tú quieres ir con ella, Furippo-chan?

El _yōkai_ no tenía boca, pero estaba seguro que de tener una, estaría sonriendo. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Algo en su interior lo empujaba a mirar al _tsukumugami_ con los ojos de Naruto, aunque no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. El _bakegeta_ asintió.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –insistió Rayito–. ¿Estás seguro?

Y entonces, aquel ojo que siempre merodeó por su habitación desde que Sasuke era un niño solitario, se volvió hacia él y lo observó directamente.

La realidad vaciló.

~o~

 _Blanco._

 _Súbitamente, el Bosque Prohibido era sólo blanco infinito. Ruido blanco. Olor a silencio. Su boca era como el aliento del Crisantemo Lunar._

"¿Dónde estoy?"

 _Una pequeña serpiente violeta nadaba junto a él, como un trocito de viento y agua. Aún si no lograba verse a sí mismo, era capaz de verla a ella. Sasuke supo que era su vieja_ geta _. La que siempre cuidó de él cuando era un crío. La que siempre estuvo ahí para él, oculta entre las sombras de su habitación, salvo cuando él dormía._

 _La vio velar por su sueño, y posarse junto a su futón cuando estuvo enfermo y dolorido por las condiciones extremas a las que fue sometido por sus maestros durante la niñez. La vio mitigar las dolencias de su cuerpo, usando la magia de los seres del otro lado._

 _Las estaciones fluían tras su ventana, una tras otra, una y otra vez. Sasuke lloró muchas veces, tuvo miedo muchas veces y se enfureció miles más. Y Furippo-chan continuó junto a él, cada vez. Siempre._

 _Y entonces vio a Fugaku._

 _La seca mano de su padre deslizó a la serpiente dentro de una bota, en el equipaje que Sasuke llevaría a Inglaterra._

"Dentro de un año, me reportarás lo que veas" _ordenó el Cabeza del Clan Uchiha y Ministro de Onmyō._

 _Y ella se enroscó dentro del calzado de cuero de dragón. Un zapato dentro de otro. Una serpiente dentro de otra. No se movió de ahí. No durante el viaje y no durante los primeros días de su protegido en tierra extranjera. No hasta que cierto día Sasuke se puso su bota, y chocó con un Rayito de Sol en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts..._

"Nunca mordería tu pie, incluso si estuvieras descalzo" _dijo la serpiente._

 _No era una voz exactamente, pero a la vez lo era._

 _De pronto, un hilo de color rojo la rodeó. La contrajo. La ató a la altura del cuello con un nudo férreo. La cola del hilo parecía no tener fin, pero Sasuke sabía que acababa en el dedo de Fugaku._

"Córtalo" _pidió la serpiente._

"¿Cortarlo? ¿Cómo podría?"

"Sólo tú podrías" _insistió Furippo-chan._ "Me ahoga. Por favor."

"...Por favor."

~o~

–¡...Sasuke! –sintió la cachetada arder en su mejilla. Y luego otra. Y otra–. ¡Sasuke, carajo! ¡No hagas esto otra vez, bastardo!

" _Mierda, ¿tiene que ser tan ruidoso?"_ fue lo primero que pensó.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, cogió la muñeca del _dobe_ justo cuando éste iba a darle de nuevo.

–¡Deja de hacer eso, idiota! –espetó.

–¡No me jodas así- _ttebayo_! ¡Te desmayaste de la nada!

Estaba tirado encima de la hojarasca del bosque, pero no alcanzaba a ver las copas de los árboles porque un montón de cabezas inclinadas sobre él le tapaban la vista. Suspiró. Se sentía un poco mareado pero el intento de sentarse le salió a medias bien.

–No tan rápido –indicó Blast, hincado a su lado–. Espera, déjame hacerte el círculo protector, lo perdiste cuando caíste.

Su compañero de casa era bueno con los hechizos, y sin siquiera pronunciarlo logró crear el aro que los protegía a todos. Aunque supuso que cualquier miembro de la Cacería lo habría atacado ya, si hubiera querido.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

–¿Todo bien? –Claud le acercó un murciélago de chocolate.

Iba a rechazarlo, pero el olor en verdad estaba ayudando a aclarar su mente, así que lo aceptó.

–Gracias, creo que sí estoy bien.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Galahad.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Miró al _bakegeta_ que se encaramaba sobre el hombro de Naruto, y la vergüenza se le coló sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero enseguida la reemplazó con ira.

La pequeña criatura saltó hacia él de pronto. La recibió en su mano, nervioso, recordando que al hallarla en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, había apretado su cuerpo de madera con fuerza rabiosa. No podía soportar esto, maldición. Tomó aire.

–Creo que puedo liberarte –le dijo solemnemente, esperando que de alguna mágica forma, el _yōkai_ pudiera contestarle.

El ojo de Furippo-chan sonrió, y tras ella, también lo hizo Naruto.

~o0°0o~

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Todo estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas hasta ese punto. Nadie se había roto nada en toda la noche (salvo Cain que tenía roto el sentido común, pero eso era cosa de todos los días). A pesar de los problemas, Naruto estaba actuando como todo un héroe y sabía que se encontraba pronto a salvar la situación en cuanto convenciera a la vieja Holda que les devolviera a su amigo. ¡Pero entonces el _teme_ se le desmaya justo en frente, sin ninguna explicación!

Tanto él como sus compañeros se apresuraron a crear un pequeño tumulto en torno a un Sasuke inconsciente. Bajo la atenta mirada de las diosas, que se apartaron silenciosamente de los histéricos niños, Dei y Finn comprobaron su tempertura, pulso y respiración.

–Parece dormido –dijo Finn con el ceño fruncido.

–Mestizo –volvió a llamar Holda.

Y mientras lo único que quería era darle al _teme_ una buena sacudida para que despertara, el llamado de la vieja no podía ser ignorado.

–¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? –exigió saber a la estoica mujer.

Le ponía de los nervios esa expresión tan serena (casi divertida) en su pálido rostro. Oyó que Gara le gruñía una advertencia por lo bajo para que se amainara.

–Oye, enano, no hables así a nuestras señoras –lo regañó Cú Chulainn–. Krampus te va a castigar en Yule.

A él no podía importarle menos lo que ese _hippie_ tramposo tratara de hacer por Navidad.

–¡Pues que lo intente! –exclamó enojado, y luego se volvió hacia la abuela rubia nuevamente–. Dinos lo que le hiciste a Sasuke, vieja –no iba a mostrar una pizca de miedo; no podía ceder en esto.

–¡Oye-..! –Krampus se adelantó para amenazarlo, pero su Dama lo retuvo con un grácil gesto de su mano.

Ella le sonrió.

–No te diré que no nos temas, porque somos seres temibles –el corazón de Naruto se aceleró con estas palabras–. Pero estás dejando que el miedo te domine, y no estás observando bien.

" _¿Uh?"_

Barrió su entorno disimuladamente con sus ojos, pero no vio nada que pareciera inusualmente importante. Una pequeña risita de mujer le llevó a mirar a Holda otra vez y ella, burlona, suevamente alzó su mentón con un ligerísimo ademán hacia sus manos, las cuales aún sostenían en su pecho a Furippo-chan.

–¡Furippo-chan! –llamó sorprendido.

No había soltado al _bakegeta_ en ningún momento, pero se había perdido el hecho que el _y_ _ō_ _kai_ yacía tan dormido como el Uchiha.

–Están juntos, zorrito. No los despiertes aún –intervino Nicnevin.

" _¿Juntos? ¿El teme y Furippo-chan?"_

La Señora de Elfame se acercó a la Dama Holda y pusó una de sus manos sobre su fino hombro. Nicnevin era más alta que Holda, y el fulgor verdoso y cambiante de una, contrastaba con el brillo claro y argentino de la otra, pero ambas compañeras compartían el mismo hueso de la vida. Ambas eran númenes de la misma fuerza cíclica que veía nacer y morir la materia. Nacieron como el corazón de una fruta que crece y cambia y muere y vuelve a cambiar, porque a la vez que mueren, viven. A la vez que cambian, son. La crudeza de su compañía era una sensación que Naruto conocía bien.

Él temía, sí, como Holda había dicho. Porque la naturaleza podía ser cruel con un muchachito de trece años que iba a la escuela y comía mucho ramen. Pero a la vez se sintió a salvo, porque había cosas más allá de la escuela y del ramen, y en lo más profundo de su consciencia, un tambor latía remoto y constante, con la certeza de que todo estaría como tenía que estar.

De pie junto a ellas, en el fondo, era como encontrarse en los brazos de su madre.

–Holda, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? –quiso saber Nicnevin–. ¿Por qué te has desviado tanto sólo para dar un mensaje?

–Sabes que no puedo ignorar el ruego de una madre –la contestación era para a Nicnevin, pero sonrió a Naruto.

–¿M-madre? –dio un paso atrás.

" _¿_ Mi _madre?"_

Su estómago se contrajo. Con esa sola frase se esfumó cualquier atisbo de confianza.

–Ella está bien –lo tranquilizó Holda–. Pero no puede volver por ahora, y no sabía cómo contactarte. Me invocó para que lo hiciera por ella.

–¿Mi madre? ¿Estás segura? ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? –las preguntas se atoraban en su lengua una tras otra.

–Calma, mestizo, no puedo responder a eso.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! –caminó abruptamente hacia la rubia, tan sólo para rebotar hacia atrás debido al aro protector que le impedía a ella tocarlo–. ¡¿Qué le ocurre?! ¿Está en problemas?

Gara y Finn lo agarraron por el brazo para que no tropezara, el desconcierto pintado en sus caras, así como en las del resto de sus amigos.

Krampus se interpuso entre él y su Dama, mirando a Naruto con enojo:

–¡Atrás, niñato! Más vale que te estés quieto o-...

–Krampus –llamó sencillamente la Blanca Kami–. Silencio.

Nuevamente la mujer se acercó, arrodillándose frente a Naruto.

–Tu madre quería que supieras que se encuentra bien, que no puede volver aún. Debes saber que ella desea que no desesperes, porque volverá.

–¿Cuándo? –rogó.

Un suspiro generalizado provino de las cuatro deidades.

–Aún recuerdo cuando me preocupaba eso –Cú Chulainn comentó a Krampus por lo bajo, con diversión.

–Yo vivo más allá del tiempo, niño. Mi respuesta no te servirá –lo miró con compasión.

–¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no puede volver ahora? –trató de sosegarse para encontrar la manera correcta de formular una pregunta que Holda pudiera responder–. ¿Qué es lo que la retiene?

Ella suspiró de nuevo.

–Son conflictos de tierras muy lejanas, mestizo. Aún no han llegado a mis costas. Cuando lo hagan, tomaré el lugar que me corresponda, y lo mismo deberás hacer tú. Pero ese momento aún no está aquí.

" _¿Tomar mi lugar? ¿Qué lugar?"_

–Holda, estás revelando demasiado –se adelantó Nicnevin.

Pero la Dama Blanca negó.

–No puedo dejar a la deriva el corazón de un niño.

–¿Qué más te dijo? –inquirió la Señora de Elfame–. Esa mujer, ¿te dijo algo más?

–Estaba leyendo un libro –relató Holda, risueña, como si buscara la forma de animar a Naruto a la vez que contestaba a su compañera–. Dijo que debías leerlo también. El capítulo cuarenta y tres del libro del Viejo Maestro.

Eso no le decía mucho a Naruto en aquel momento, pero lo archivaría en su cabeza para estudiarlo más tarde.

–¿Y qué más dijo?

–Me temo que eso es todo, pequeño.

Aquello lo entristeció a tal punto que casi prefería no haber recibido ningún mensaje. Era lo mismo que ponía Kushina en su carta. Nada nuevo.

Tragó saliva y tomó aire.

–Dama Holda –comenzó seriamente–. Dijiste que Cain debía ser intercambiado por uno de nosotros.

La Que Brilla asintió:

–Con tu amigo _Fourwipo_ bastará.

–Tengo una propuesta mejor –la corrigió.

–Naruto... –gruñó Gara, pellizcándole el brazo.

No le hizo caso.

–Me ofrezco en lugar de Cain.

El estupor se reflejó en los rostros de los cuatro _Kami._

Gara lo volteó y lo agarró por los hombros, furioso:

–¡Qué mierda, Naruto! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

–¡Es mí decisión- _ttebayo!_

–¡Estás demente si crees que te vamos a dejar hacer eso! –replicó Finn.

El resto de sus amigos no tardó en intervenir _("¡Sasuke, despierta y haz entrar en razón a este idiota, hn!")_ , pero antes que lograran decir mucho, una carcajada interrumpió la escena. Cú Chulainn nuevamente los miraba socarrón.

–¡Te lo dije, chico, todos tienen su precio!

–Quieres que te lleve con tu madre a cambio de unirte a mi cacería, ¿no es así? –la eterna sonrisa de Dama Holda lucía triste–. No puedo hacer eso. A ella no le gustaría, y antes de escuchar a un niño, primero debo escuchar a su madre.

–¡Pero tú dijiste-...!

–Con el _fee_ bastará –lo cortó, alzando la voz sin molestarse–. Se unirá a nuestra Cacería y cumplirá su cometido, advirtiendo a los caminantes de sus desgracias futuras.

–Desde hace tiempo que necesitábamos a alguien que comprendiera las cronologías humanas –complementó Krampus, la hostilidad ahora fuera de sus facciones, así como la seductora e inquietante sonrisa.

–No, no hay nada que puedas objetar, zorro –negó Nicnevin, justo antes que Naruto abriera la boca para pelear–. Sabes dentro de ti, que Holda tiene razón.

–Y creo que ya deberías despertar a tu amigo –sugirió Cú Chulainn, alzando su ceja colorina.

Más tarde, Naruto estaría seguro que el gigantón dijo aquello sólo para distraerlo y cambiar de tema, pero en aquel momento realmente funcionó. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Apenas Sasuke volvió a su cabeza, corrió sobre el chico dormido.

–¡Sasuke! –lo zarandeó enérgicamente, pero el mentado ni caso–. ¡ _Teme_ idiota, despierta!

–Es como si estuviera en coma –comentó Peter.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó, pero las mejillas del Uchiha estaban tan pálidas que realmente parecía que el Might tenía razón–. ¡Sasuke! –joder, ¡esos pómulos necesitaban color urgentemente!

~o0°0o~

Liberar a Furippo-chan resultó ser una tarea de lo más sencilla.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar al _yōkai_ con un poco de su sacrosanta sangre Uchiha y el hilo rojo que testimoniaba el contrato del _bakegeta_ con Fugaku, hizo aparición. Su padre le había dado un nombre, en efecto. Estaba escrito en la fina hebra de sangre espiritual: "Hebi."Sin embargo, imaginaba que el nombre que le diera Rayito le gustaría más.

Con cuidado de no lastimar aún más a Furippo-chan, tiró del hilo con su índice y lanzó el hechizo _Sectumsempra_ para cortarlo.

En seguida el semblante del _bakegeta_ cambió. No es como si pudiera explicarlo en realidad, pero la pequeña criatura lucía más etérea y brillante que antes. Sintió alivio. A decir verdad, no pensó que lo lograría tan fácilmente. Conocía el proceso estándar, como todo Uchiha, pero al ser un pacto que comprometía al mismísimo Cabeza del Clan, ni en sueños se imaginó capaz de romperlo.

Pero lo consiguió.

El problema era que Fugaku lo notaría.

Sabría que fue Sasuke quien lo despojara de uno de sus _yōkai,_ y no era tan ingenuo como para creer que aquello no traería consecuencias.

Pronto tendría noticias de casa.

–Furippo-chan, ¿estás seguro que quieres irte con la abuela Holda? –la voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones.

El rubio estiraba el cuello por sobre el hombro de Sasuke para hablar con el _bakegeta_ que se sentaba allí (y esa engreída pizca de orgullo que alimentaba su vanidad mezquina, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de saberse más alto que el _dobe_ , claro que no. Como si fuera la gran cosa ser más alto que aquel guisante naranja, ¡ja!). Ante el gesto afirmativo del interpelado, Dama Holda posó una nívea mano sobre la cabeza del Chico-perro quien cerró sus vacíos ojos y cayó al suelo muy lentamente, como si estuviera sumergido bajo el agua.

–Pueden llevárselo –sonrió la blanca mujer.

Claud arrastó a su compañero inconsciente lejos de la Cacería Salvaje, pero el muchacho no despertó.

–Es mejor que lo dejen descansar –aconsejó Nicnevin–. Los humanos son muy frágiles ante nuestra influencia.

–Mi Señora, el amanecer se acerca y aún no tenemos una presa –advirtió Cú Chulainn, observando el cielo.

–Me tienta llevarme a alguno de estos graciosos animalitos –se burló la reina de Elfame–, pero mira, ya vuelven a su fea apariencia verdadera.

Los chicos jadearon al notar como el hechizo Weasley perdía el efecto de forma mucho más expedita que la transformación que sufrieron durante el desayuno. Con un sonoro _"¡Pop!"_ los huesos y tejidos que conformaban sus testas, retrocedían a su configuración inicial.

En lo que sus compañeros se amasaban los mofletes y tanteaban sus bocas humanas evaluándose los unos a los otros, Sasuke se centró en el conmovido Rayito que se despedía de Furippo-chan como si éste fuera su hermano de pecho.

La _geta_ había saltado hacia Naruto, y le daba pequeños toques en la cabeza con sus diminutas manitas para consolarlo.

" _¿Quién eres?"_ se preguntó por enésima vez. Namikaze Naruto continuaba siendo un enigma para él. Cada vez que pensaba que ya lo había descifrado, el torbellino naranja volvía a sembrar dudas en su interior. Dudas que sabía, Naruto no iba a querer aclararle por voluntad propia.

–Uchiha –la profunda voz lo atrajo al presente. Volteó para hallarse frente a frente con la Señora Nicnevin. Sus musculosos muslos de ciervo, cubiertos de sombrío pelaje parecían tan anchos como él mismo, pero la figura poderosa de la gran Señora no era lo que la volvía más temible. Ella sonrió con astuta frialdad–. Como siempre, atraes la desgracia a mis tierras.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no dar un paso atrás. Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma. Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió a sus compañeros entrar en tensión.

–Yo no he venido para causar problemas –se defendió con voz plana.

Nicnevan bufó.

–Eso dicen todos, ¿no? –alzó una delicada ceja, incrédula–. No importa si estás diciendo la verdad. Los problemas te han seguido igualmente.

Arrugó el ceño. ¿A qué se refería? Hablaba de Furippo-chan, ¿verdad?

–Su señoría, gracias a Dama Holda ya no hay de qué preocuparse –mantener la vista en sus ojos de hielo y ámbar era toda una hazaña.

Con el cuello estirado para poder verla a la cara, se sentía mucho más vulnerable pero no podía retroceder ante esa fría mirada.

Ella suspiró.

–Estás en mis tierras ahora, niño, y has traído el peligro a mis costas –Sasuke tragó pesado, ¿iba a echarlo de las islas británicas?–. No, no te expulsaré aún –contestó a la pregunta no formulada, como si leyera su pensamiento–. Pero te estaré vigilando, Sasuke Uchiha. Si derramas tan sólo una gota de sangre del zorro, estás muerto.

El zorro. Es como ella llamaba a Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba insinuando?

Sin darse cuenta dio un paso adelante.

–¡Jamás lo haría!

Una vez más odió con el alma pertenecer al Clan Uchiha. Nunca se desharía del estigma. Fuera de Japón, quienes conocían a su familia o a su funesto Ministerio, lo hacían porque tenían una trágica historia que contar. Nicnevin, Dama Holda, Cú Chulainn, Krampus y todo el contingente de la Cacería Salvaje lo sabían. Ellos sabían.

Se sintió desnudo ante sus ojos. Juzgado y avergonzado. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. ¡Qué podía hacer él, joder! ¡Era un niño! ¡Era sólo un niño! ¡Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte!

Echó un vistazo a Naruto y vio la preocupación en sus orbes azules. Él también sabía, desde el principio, y Sasuke ni siquiera podía imaginar cuál sería la suya. Cuál era la trágica historia que Naruto tenía para contar. Y a pesar de todo, el rubio no lo rechazó aún después de enterarse que era el hijo del Cabeza de Clan.

Él no podía cambiar las cosas, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que jamás, nunca en la vida iba a hacer daño a Namikaze Naruto, sin importar las circunstancias.

–Mmmm... –canturreó Nicnevin, su expresión ladina y conocedora. Sasuke se estremeció–. Por tu propio bien, Uchiha –y el apellido escoció como nunca–, espero que estés diciendo la verdad... Por tu propio bien.

–Creo que ya es hora de enviarlos a dormir, Nicnevin –intervino Dama Holda, con sus pupilas azules y bondadosas teñidas de un punto compasivo para Sasuke–. Nuestro deber es cuidar de los niños, no amenazarlos.

La aludida resopló:

–Éste ya no es un niño, Holda, míralo bien.

Pero la Dama Blanca negó con indulgencia:

–Para mí siempre serán niños.

 **~o0°0o~**


End file.
